Una boda… arreglada
by Monocromo en azul
Summary: Desde que Historia había tomado el poder a sus quince años, su consejera, una mujer de cabellos castaños; había llamado la atención del cuerpo militar, de los acompañantes y hasta del padre de su majestad. Este Fic fue escrito en conjunto por varias chicas miembros del grupo de Facebook "Ese grupo de anormales". Esperamos los divierta nuestra loca redacción.
1. Cap 1 Negociación

Este Fic fue escrito en conjunto por varias chicas miembros del grupo de Facebook "Ese grupo de anormales", esta ubicado en una historia alternativa donde todos los personajes están vivos y el conflicto se desarrolló de otra forma. Esperamos los divierta y les saque una que otra risa por nuestra loca redacción.

 **=FIC GRUPAL por "Ese grupo de anormales"=**

 **=FIC GRUPAL=**

 **Redactado por: Uri la admin.**

Desde que Historia había tomado el poder a sus quince años, su consejera, una mujer de cabellos castaños; había llamado la atención del cuerpo militar, de los acompañantes y hasta del padre de su majestad.

Hanji, como se le conocía a esa mano derecha de la reina, era una mujer alta, con piernas largas, trasero firme gracias a su pasado en el campo militar y unos brazos envidiables por muchos varones; era también la mujer más inteligente del reino. El examen que aplicaba el reino cada dos años lo comprobaba, rompiendo su propio record desde que inició a aplicar dicha prueba desde sus diez años de edad. Edad en la que la castaña entró al ejército, para luego a sus veintidós años; comenzar su labor como consejera de la reina Historia.

La castaña de voz ronca y cabellos desordenados, contrario a lo que muchas damas refinadas pensaban; era extremadamente popular tanto en la lista de varones como damas que ocultaban su preferencia sexual. Los rumores decían que el comandante Erwin le había propuesto algo indecoroso en una ocasión. Otros rumores decían que el capitán Levi la había besado a la fuerza y otros decían que el padre de la reina le había ofrecido dinero para tener sexo con ella. Rumores negados con firmeza por la castaña y apoyados por su majestad.

Pero la vida de Hanji daría un giro cuando es la misma Historia, presionada por el reino vecino Marley quienes deseaban casarse con ella, que la rubia cree que lo mejor es obligar que la mujer más inteligente del reino permanezca dentro de las murallas. Creyendo que si la casa con alguien de ahí, el reino vecino pensaría dos veces en solicitarla en matrimonio.


	2. Cap 2 Sospechoso

**CAP. 2**

 **Redactado por: Ale Valdez V.**

Hanji Zoe acompaño a Historia a su alcoba, ambas iban en silencio, la noticia las había dejado impresionadas, al llegar al cuarto Historia cerró la puerta con rapidez y miro a su consejera y amiga con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Vaya, vaya, Hanji, ¡tus encantos han recorrido ya el mundo entero! ¿Quién lo diría? que un joven apuesto como él cruzara todo el mar sólo para pedir tu mano, es muy romántico - exclamó la rubia, olvidándose de los modos reales y volviendo a comportarse como la niña que era.

Hanji Zoe estaba pensativa, había algo raro en aquella proposición, cuando vio a los mensajeros de Marley solicitar audiencia con la reina pensó que habría una proposición de matrimonio, sí, pero no a ella, porqué irse con la consejera si podía pretender a la reina, había algo que no cuadraba... Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la reina soltó un grito.

-Vamos ¿podrías por lo menos fingir algo de emoción?- preguntó exasperada.

-Es que no acabo de creerlo- murmuró Zoe.

\- ¿Verdad? Fue bastante sorprendente e inesperado, pero bueno ¿vas a aceptar? Sé que varios reclutas van detrás de ti, pero ¡nadie había aparecido tan directamente a pedir tu mano! Y a la reina, todo esto es muy...

-Sospechoso- dijo la castaña interrumpiendo a su reina

\- ¿Porque lo dices? - pregunto su majestad.

Y Hanji Zoe le comento sus inquietudes, mientras los ojos azules de Historia la miraban con atención...


	3. Cap 3 Solo hay que casarte sip

**CAP. 3**

 **Redactado por: Elfrian CG.**

Y Hanji Zoe le comento sus inquietudes, mientras los ojos azules de Historia la miraban con atención...  
\- Es muy extraño que de la nada llegue esta proposición de matrimonio por parte del reino de Marley, a mi juicio estoy segura que hay segundas intenciones en esto. Concluyo Hanji mientras miraba por el balcón de la habitación hacia el cielo azul y brillante.

Historia se llevó la mano a la barbilla en gento de estar meditando las palabras de su fiel consejera, hasta que se decidió a expresar lo que consideraba la solución a esto y al mismo tiempo mantener a Hanji dentro de los muros.

\- Te casaras con alguno de tus admiradores, sé que todos son excelentes partidos y de esa forma podremos rechazar la petición de Marley sin provocar conflictos políticos. Dijo Historia con un tono emocionado en su voz casi dando saltitos como una niña.

La expresión de Hanji se mostró extrañamente sorprendida mientas una gota de sudor se dibujó aun lado de su cabeza, no se esperaba que su reina/niña fuera tan directa con esa idea y no es que no supiera de sus múltiples pretendientes pero… a todos les encontraba un pero.

\- ¿No es eso un poco apresurado? Pregunto mientras tomaba a Historia por los hombros.  
La reina sonrió mientras comenzó a enlistar los posibles candidatos ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de la castaña.

\- Veamos:  
1- El comandante Smit, es alto, apuesto, condecorado, galante y su rango militar lo hacen un hombre importante en el Reino.  
2- El capitán Levi, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, ¿Hay más que decir de ese título? Además es súper sexy.  
3 - El segundo capitán Moblit, es todo un amor, si te gustan los hombres atentos y cariñosos el sería el mejor, además también está dentro del programa de investigación.  
4 - El capitán Mike el segundo mejor soldado solo después del capitán Levi, un hombre serio que impone respeto.

O tal vez prefieres aun hombre más joven, sabes sé que algunos reclutas te admiran mucho incluso mi padre podría ser una opción ya sabes el rey, le decía Historia a Hanji al mismo tiempo que le daba pequeños codazos para hacer reaccionar a la castaña que parecía pasmada con la idea.

Hanji agito la cabeza de un lado a otro como sacudiéndose las ideas.  
\- Mi querida reina… saliéndonos un poco de nuestros papeles de reina y consejera… ¿Historia estás loca? No puedo solo casarme con uno de ellos y ya.

Historia la miro haciendo un puchero - ¿Por qué no?

Hanji suspiro al ver el rostro de berrinche de su pequeña soberana y empezó a enlistar sus razones.  
\- El comandante Erwin tiene pensamientos muy sucios, el capitán Levi es un freak de la limpieza y demasiado posesivo, Moblit suele tomar bastante cuando algo lo estresa, Mike bueno… tiene esa manía por oler todo, no saldré con tu padre y definitivamente no me casaría con un chico mucho menor que yo. Finalizo la consejera cruzándose de brazos para reafirmar sus palabras.

Historia recobro su expresión seria y también cruzo los brazos - Bien tienes tus motivos pero este matrimonio se realizara por un bien mayor, el reino, así que creo que deberíamos arreglar algunas citas para que conozcas mejor a tus pretendientes.

Hanji parpadeo varias veces se preguntaba que sería mejor, fingir que se había vuelto tonta o fugarse a media noche después de todo ¿no se supone que los matrimonios arreglados eran cosa de la realeza? Y no de sus consejeros, y no es que no le gustara alguno de sus pretendientes pero vamos no es que ellos fueran los hombres más normales del reino.


	4. Cap 4 Citas

**CAP. 4**

 **Redactado por: Uri la Admin.**

Hanji estaba en blanco, pensando que todo el tiempo que había gastado estudiando y trabajando como soldado al parecer habían sido un desperdicio si iba terminar siendo una simple esposa como todas las demás.

-Al menos debería su majestad dejarme pensarlo -, indicó, tratando de disimular su enojo al saber que estaba siendo tratada como un jamón que podría venderse al mejor postor - y así poder elegir al menos malo.

-Ellos vinieron por tu cabeza, Hanji.

-Yo diría que por otra cosa, Historia -respondió rápidamente con un tono seco y duro.

-Mira, hagamos una cosa... -Indicó, sentándose en una de las sillas de la habitación -. Vas a tener una cita con cada uno de ellos y debes acostarte con cada uno de ellos.

-¿¡Disculpa!?

-Solo trata de no embarazarte.

-¡No me acostaré con nadie!

-El hijo de Zeke es un joven chico de unos dieciséis años, mas es el pretendiente que más buscan para ti; Hanji. ¿Quieres casarte con un niño?

-No, gracias. Para chicos imbéciles ya conozco bastantes.

-Les diré al capitán, al comandante y a Moblit que podrán tener una cena contigo.

-¿por qué ellos? ¿No dice su majestad que soy popular?

-No te puedo casar con cualquiera, Hanji; no eres nada ordinaria. Y por ello, necesitas un marido de buena familia.

-Hubo rumores de que su majestad iba a casarse con Levi.

-Rumores...

-Un Ackerman en la casa real sería lo más apropiado.

-¿Estás diciéndome que debo descartar a Levi, Hanji?

La pregunta de su majestad la hizo pensar. "¿Realmente debería manipular la situación y eliminar de esa lista a su mejor amigo?"


	5. Cap 5 3 cartas de invitación

**CAP. 5**

 **Redactado por: Elfrian CG.**

Hanji se quedó pensando un momento, ¿Eliminar a Levi de la lista? Es cierto que él la había invitado a salir un par de veces pero con todos sus deberes como consejera nunca había podido aceptar, era su mejor amigo se conocían desde sus años como reclutas… básicamente solo ella le hablaba además de sus otros dos amigos Farlan e Isabel. Sería mejor no descartarlo al final si se tiene que casar con alguien por que no elegir al que la conoce mejor… aunque…

En ese momento un maquiavélico plan se empezó a formar en su activo cerebro – Y qué tal si ninguno de mis "pretendientes" quisiera casarse con migo. Qué tal si en las citas ven a una mujer nada agradable para tener de esposa.

Tras pensar esto una delgada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y dio la espalda a Historia que la veía desde su asiento con sus grandes ojos azules.

\- Mi querida reina acepto tener una cita con los 3 candidatos que ha elegido pero no me acostare con ellos.  
\- Te puedo conseguir la mejor marca de condones del reino. Soltó de pronto la rubia soberana mientras se balanceaba en su silla.  
\- ¡No! Ya te dije que no me acostare con ellos. Respondió Hanji algo exasperada.  
\- ¿Quién no caería en los encantos de esos hombre? Además así sabrías cual te complace más.  
\- ¡Historia! Dijo la castaña mientras se giraba hacia su joven he impertinente reina a la cual vio salir de la habitación a saltitos mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos.

\- La la la no oigo, no oigo. Tras esto solo se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y la voz de la rubia alejándose por el pasillo mientras pedía la presencia de su escribano real.

Hanji se quedó parada en medio de la habitación con los labios entre abiertos y un tic en el ojo.

El cielo ya mostraba esos tonos rojizos del atardecer mientras un enorme y anaranjado sol se ocultaba en el horizonte cuando la puerta del despacho del comandante Erwin sonó con 3 golpes fuertes pero corteses.

\- Adelante, se escuchó decir al rubio sin separar los ojos de los documentos frente a él.  
En el despacho entro un hombre elegantemente vestido, con una insignia de la casa real bordada en su saco.  
\- La Reina Historia soberana absoluta envía esta cordial invitación para ser entregada en propia mano del comandante Erwin Smit. Acto seguido de esto extendió un sobre elegantemente cerrado por un sello de cera roja y salió del lugar.  
Erwin un tanto confundido vio cerrarse la puerta para después dirigir sus azules ojos a la carta que acababa de recibir.  
\- ¿Una invitación de Historia? ¿Qué quera esa niña ahora? Debe ser alguna de sus ideas alentadas por su consejera. Veamos.

\- CONTENIDO DE LA CARTA -  
Mi muy estimado comandante Erwin Smit, por medio de la presente carta yo la Reina Historia, le brindó la oportunidad de cortejar a mi consejera real Hanji Zoe la mujer más inteligente y deseada del reino, con quien le concedo una cita el día de mañana por la noche, sea elegante, caballeroso, cortes, etc, etc, etc.

Con lo que tendrá la oportunidad de ser elegido para contraer matrimonio con ella a la brevedad posible, pero tenga en cuenta que está compitiendo con otros dos caballeros por el corazón de la dama.

El inicio de su cita será a las 5:00 de la tarde en la entrada principal del catillo, por favor sea puntual.  
Aten. Historia Reiss Reina y soberana absoluta.

Erwin se quedó viendo la hoja de papel como esperando que aparecieran más palabras de la nada, entre cruzo sus dedos bajo su mentón en forma pensativa.

\- Así que… La reina quiere casar a Hanji, esta oportunidad está servida en bandeja de oro. No me importa quiénes sean mi competencia, no te escaparas de mí, dulce Hanji. Se dijo a sí mismo el comandante mientras se recarga sobre el respaldo de su silla, cruza la pierna y se acomodaba un pequeño mechón fuera de lugar en su radiante cabellera, al tiempo que acercaba la hoja de papel hacia su nariz percibiendo un delicado aroma a flores.

En una oficina al otro lado del cuartel, el capitán Levi con su atuendo de limpieza y sosteniendo una escoba leía la carta invitación que le había sido entregada con el mismo texto dirigido hacia él y una fecha distinta para su cita acordada que además emanaba el mismo olor a flores, sus ojos normalmente inexpresivos se notaban un tanto sorprendidos.

\- ¿Otros 2?... pero como se atreve, Hanji es mía y nadie más se va a casar con ella…  
\- ¿Cómo puede ser tuya si nunca acepto salir contigo?  
\- Cierto, tú serás muy capitán y muy "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad"… pero Zoe es muy codiciada, es normal que seas una opción entre 3.

Levi frunció el ceño y volteo a ver a sus inseparables amigos que también limpiaban a unos metros de él.  
\- Farlan, Isabel cállense cuando quiera su opinión se las pediré.  
\- ¿Y quiénes crees que sean los otros 2? Pregunto Isabel sin hacer caso al enojo de Levi.  
\- ¿Quién sabe? Pero deben ser hombres con puestos altos. Contesto Farlan mientras mojaba un mechudo para trapear.  
\- Eso no importa, nadie me supera. Afirmo el capitán mientras se quitaba el paño amarrado a la cabeza y toma una pose de "soy súper sexy".  
Farla e Isabel solo se miraron entre sí.

Y final mente el tercer candidato, Moblit caminaba por el patio del cuartel mientras conducía su caballo a los establos después de terminar su expedición del día, sostenía la perfumada carta con su mano libre, repentinamente se quedó de piedra con el contenido de la misma.  
Sus labios temblaron y después se curvaron hacia arriba. - ¡Si¡, esta es mi oportunidad de mostrarle a Hanji que no hay mejor candidato que yo… pero ¿Quiénes son los otros dos? Bueno no importa ahora soy el capitán de investigación y no hay nada que le guste más a Hanji que la ciencia.  
En tanto en el castillo la castaña peinaba su cabello para irse a la cama cuando noto que su frasco de perfume sobre el tocador tenía menos líquido que en la mañana, se preguntaba el motivo cuando la puerta se abrió y la rubia cabeza de la reina asomo desde la puerta.

\- Hola Hanji, solo quería desearte buenas noches y decirte que tus citas ya están arregladas, mañana por la tarde saldrás con el comandante Erwin.  
\- Hanji se giró para verla y sin hacer caso a lo que dijo Historia pregunto – ¿Tú tomaste de mi perfume?  
\- Si, un poco para ponerlo en las carta que mande.  
\- ¿Qué?, eso era innecesario.  
\- Buenas noches! Se despido la reina cerrando la puerta y huyendo de nuevo por el pasillo.  
\- Bueno ya no importa, mañana pondré en marcha mi plan de "yo sería una pésima esposa".

Las horas corrieron con velocidad, la mañana transcurrió dejando paso a la tarde y a la primera cita acordada.  
Hanji fue arreglada y peinada por la mismísima reina que no le permitió salir en "fachas" como le llamo. Y como si fuera su muñeca personal, la vistió con un vestido largo entallado que dibujaba perfectamente sus curvas de hombros descubiertos y escote en la espalda con guantes largos a juego.  
Hanji se notaba molesta pero eso no parecía verlo o importarle a la reina que se veía más emocionada que ella.

Cuando la castaña bajo al salón principal, las pupilas se le dilataron al ver al adonis rubio que la esperaba en el umbral de la puerta. El Comandante Erwin, vestía su traje militar de gala y poseía un porte que dejaría a la más fría con la boca abierta ante lo que podríamos catalogar como todo un ejemplar de semental humano.

\- Bien, bien ¿Qué esperan? Esta cita tiene la aprobación de la reina. Dijo Historia con tono malicioso asomándose detrás de Hanji para darle un pequeño empujón hacia Erwin.

Este la sostuvo por la mano, la hizo girar en su sitio y después la sujeto por la cintura haciéndola quedar muy cerca de él.  
\- Te vez hermosa Hanji, como una delicada flor esperando ser tomada.

Hanji formo una sonrisa tensa.  
\- Demonios Zoe, tranquilízate no dejes que te ponga nerviosa o el plan se ira al caño. Pensó para sí misma la castaña, mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse.


	6. Cap 6 Cita con el comandante

**CAP. 6**

 **Redactado por: Uri la Admin.**

La ropa que llevaba era totalmente nueva y ajustada por los empleados de la rubia. Caminando, mientras sentía una de las manos de su comandante rosar su cintura; Hanji pensaba en el desperdicio de impuestos que significaba las telas que llevaba puesta. Así de la alegría que sentiría si en vez de haber gastado dinero en trapos, mejor le hubiese gustado tener un laboratorio con más cosas y más estantes con la edición más nueva de las publicaciones de los disque científicos de las murallas.

-Oye, Erwin -Preguntó un poco inquieta al sentir que conforme daban unos pasos, por unos segundos los dedos del rubio iban bajando cada vez más.  
-¿Sí, Hanji? -Creí que estabas algo ocupado.  
-Lo estoy. Dirigir el escuadrón encargado de guiar a los soldados responsables de crear villas alrededor de las murallas ahora que no hay titanes no es cosa fácil.  
-Quizá deberías de seguir con eso, entonces. Además, a ustedes los nobles les gustan las chicas puras, ¿no es así? Pues te informo que soy muy visitada por varones en mí cuarto muchas veces.  
-¿Es así?  
-Lo es -respondió, moviendo la mano del varón un poco hacia arriba.  
-Es curioso, Hanji; porque tengo vigilantes para ti y Levi en sus respectivas casas y no he tenido ningún informe de que lleves varones a tu hogar. De hecho, no sales del laboratorio cuando Historia te da algunos días libres.  
-Pues, me acuesto con tu informante.  
-Es una mujer, Hanji.  
-Soy muy diversa en mis gustos.  
-¿Es así? –preguntó en un tono frío, deteniéndose de forma repentina -. Eso de obligarte a casarte es algo cansado para ti. Y eso lo entiendo, Hanji. No lo ves como algo agradable y menos como algo útil. Después de todo, crees que casarte es amarrarte a un hombre, hijos y compromisos que no deseas tener; ya que deseas ser una mujer independiente y esa gran Historiadora que siempre hablas.  
-Entonces deberías de…  
-No –respondió rápidamente, interrumpiendo las palabras de la castaña –No me detendré en esta misión.  
-El hecho que Niles te haya quitado a tu amor platónico, no quiere decir que debas casarte conmigo, comandante.  
-Ella ya no está en mis pensamientos, Hanji. Hace mucho que no está.

Mirando cómo el carruaje llegaba, el rubio tomó nuevamente por la cintura a Hanji y así poder caminar más rápido.  
-Sabes que puedo caminar por mi cuenta, ¿verdad?  
-Puedes tener tu propio laboratorio, Hanji –Indicó, apresurando el paso -. Después de todo, mi padre aún con su salario de profesor, ha hecho muchas conexiones y puede ayudarme a conseguir esos aparatos que tanto deseas obtener.  
-¿Estás tratando de negociar?

Deteniéndose frente a la puerta del carruaje, Erwin simplemente acomodó su saco. Abriendo la puerta, e indicando con su mano que Hanji podría pasar primero, decidió no decir nada hasta llegar a ese lujoso restaurante.  
Mirando fijamente al rubio, Hanji no podría creer lo que había escuchado. Su comandante, quien parecía cabeza dura en más de una ocasión estaba dando su brazo a torcer por unos instantes.

-Si me consigues un laboratorio, no saldré de ahí. Y hasta donde recuerdo, quieres hijos y una familia perfecta como esa que salen en los periódicos. Como esa… ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¡Ah, sí; los Novak!  
-No deseo que mi familia sea como esos corruptos, Hanji. A ésta edad, después de haber visto tantas muertes por mi profesión, sólo deseo ser feliz.  
-¿Y eso cómo es?  
-Hanji, sólo deberíamos cenar. ¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado agresiva?  
-Espera que te vendan como un maldito jamón y luego hablamos.  
-Eres muy inteligente y sé que, quieres que piense que siendo grosera y agresiva voy a desistir. ¿Planeas armar jaleo en la cena? No importa, ellos ya saben como eres. ¿Planeas tirarme algo de vino frente a todos esos nobles y comerciantes? Tranquila, sólo pensaran que Hanji está siendo Hanji. ¿Planeas gritar a los cuatro vientos que soy un pervertido y que no deseas estar ahí? Mala suerte Hanji, porque nadie te va a creer eso de los rumores que me encanta tirarme de manera violenta a una bella mujer. Así que haz lo que te plazca durante esa cena Hanji, porque nada de lo que hagas me hará enojar o pensar que no eres digna de mí y de mi cama.

-Eres un cerdo.

-Te equivocas, Hanji. No lo soy. Soy un hombre que sabe lo que desea y nada más. Dices eso, porque no tienes idea qué se siente tener dentro de ti a un hombre.  
-El coito está sobrevalorado, comandante.  
-Quizá.  
-No me acostaré contigo, Erwin. Será mejor que prepares ese maldito aceite para ti en la noche, porque la única compañía que tendrás hoy en la noche será tu mano y nada más.  
-Eso veremos, Zoe.


	7. Cap 7 Iniciemos la cena

**CAP. 7**

 **Redactado por: Ale Valdez V.**

Llegaron al lugar acordado, un sitio importante en el que se codeaban los comerciantes más importantes, gente rica y en ocasiones hasta la realeza acudía a relacionarse con estas personalidades. "Definitivamente no debería estar aquí " pensó Hanji, todo el camino en el carruaje había transcurrido en silencio sobre todo porque el comandante había adivinado sus intenciones de una cita desastrosa en tan poco tiempo, tendría que idear otra forma de ahuyentarlo...

El comandante se bajó y extendió su mano para ayudar a bajar a su acompañante, mientras bajaba Hanji noto la mirada fija de Erwin escrutar su cuerpo entero y una idea cruzo por su mente: el comandante era una bestia sexual así que ella se encargaría de matar la llama de la pasión

El comandante Smith se dignó a verla a los ojos y ella sonrió, una sonrisa traviesa ante tal idea, sería divertido.

Al llegar a la mesa reservada (en un lindo patio con una fuente, rosas y cerca de la pista de baile) llego el encargado.

-Los platillos ya están elegidos por su majestad y serán traídos en un momento- acto seguido se marchó.

-¿Podrías por lo menos fingir tu disgusto? - comento el comandante- Si tanto te molesta una cita, piensa que es una de esas cenas que disfrutábamos en cada excursión, sin ninguna intención de fondo.

-Mmm... Tienes razón me tiene abrumada este asunto, solo discúlpame y cenemos.

\- Jamás pensé verte en un vestido -dijo Erwin tratando de iniciar conversación

-Ni te emociones que será la única vez que me veras usar uno.

-Te olvidas de nuestra boda cariño- Hanji lo miro mientras el comandante guiñaba un ojo.

-Pues esta no es la primera vez que te veo usar ese tipo de atuendo, generalmente lo usas para conquistar reclutas ilusas y casi siempre bien dotadas - dijo Zoe ignorando el cometario anterior y tratando de menospreciar sus intentos de seducción

Erwin soltó una carcajada y pregunto: ¿Acaso esos son celos?

La castaña estaba a punto de llevarse la copa de vino a los labios cuando dijo eso, se sorprendió tanto que la copa topo contra su barbilla y derramo el vino directo a su escote... Genial, él nada tonto, tomo un pañuelo y le ayudo a limpiarse

\- ¡Yo puedo sola! Gracias - Hanji maldijo mentalmente al tiempo que se sonrojaba, era todo un galán, un conquistador, tan seguro de sí mismo, que eso la desesperaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llego la cena.

Y Hanji Zoe maldijo de nuevo.

Historia se empeñaba en arruinarle la existencia, para cenar habían mariscos... Muchos mariscos, el hombre que tenía enfrente de por si era lujurioso y le daban de comer cosas para subir el libido, pero bueno tal vez no funcione como dicen.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa Hanji, tu reina tiene buenos gustos, ¿o la asesoraste tú en esto también?

-Debo admitir que esta fue idea 100% de ella - contesto Hanji, que se sentía algo acalorada por el vino.

-¿Te apetecería bailar?- dijo Erwin a la vez que se ponía de pie y le ofrecía la mano.

Hanji quiso negar la invitación pero dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad que le ofrecía el vino, acepto.

Y bailaron, un vals lento que poco a poco se iba volviendo más animado y rápido, acorde las notas de instrumentos de cuerda y viento. Hanji aunque lo negase lo estaba disfrutando, sentir el cuerpo fuerte del comandante contra sí, su mano firme en su cintura y su destreza al bailar, su olor embriagante, su sonrisa y mirada fiera.

-Para ser un soldado, eres muy buen bailarín- comento Hanji sin si quiera pensarlo.

-Para ser soldado, soy muy bueno en muchas cosas.

Cuando decidieron tomarse un descanso, fueron a pasear al patio donde el aroma a rosas lo embriagaba todo, era una noche agradable y tranquila.

-Disfrute estar contigo Hanji, gracias por darme esta oportunidad- dijo muy serio el comandante, la castaña se sonrojo porque ella realmente no le había dado ninguna oportunidad, había sido Historia.

-Sí, claro, no hay problema.

Entonces el Comandante Erwin se acercó, poco a poco a ella, con sus brillantes ojos azules mirando los labios de ella, mientras entreabría los suyos, Hanji se estaba acercando cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, así que rápidamente se alejó de él, pero al hacerlo piso la parte de atrás del vestido y cayó directamente en la fuente.


	8. Cap 8 Ok a veces las cosas salen mal

**CAP. 8**

 **Redactado por: Uri la Admin.**

Su vestido fino, su ropa interior y hasta esos zapatos incómodos estaban extremadamente mojados. Mirando fijamente los ojos azules con temple serio del Erwin, Hanji se quedó unos segundos dentro de ese pozo con agua fría y quizá contaminada de estar ahí por mucho tiempo. No sabía si era la oportunidad perfecta para excusarse y decir que por culpa del vestido, era mejor irse a casa o peor, la excusa perfecta para pedirle a ese rubio apuesto que la hizo dudar de su decisión de no dejar entrar a nadie en su corazón por unos leves segundos; si podría quedarse con él durante esa noche. El hecho de haber pensado en dos opciones, la hizo entender por qué las personas pierden la razón cuando la lujuria les llena el cuerpo, mente y alma. "Debo calmarme", pensó al comenzar a levantarse, sintiendo cómo el peso de esa tela se incrementaba ahora que estaba mojada. "Esa debilidad que sentí en mis rodillas, no fue nada. ¡Nada!", se decía nuevamente; tratando de decirle a su cerebro que ese calor extraño sentido en su cuello, mejillas y entre pierna; no eran nada más que hambre o falta de sueño.

Mientras la castaña se levantaba sin quitarle la mirada a su comandante, el rubio hacía exactamente lo mismo que ella: mirarla. Estaba inquieto al ver que esa tela era más sensual mojada, y que esos cabellos en su cara la hacían ver más femenina de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginarse. Agradeciendo que gracias a la sangre Ackerman, ella pudo recuperar su ojo perdido y él su brazo cortado.

-Señor Smith, ¿todo bien? –preguntó la mesera al ver que la dama había caído.  
-Necesito un paño, Dalhia. Tráelo lo más rápido posible, por favor. –Respondió, sacando un par de monedas, para dárselas a la chica.

Viendo las monedas, la chica no lo pensó dos veces para tomarlas y salir corriendo por algo de tela para la castaña.

-Oh, Hanji… ¿Por qué eres tan deseable? –murmuró el rubio para sí, siendo ignorado por su cita al estar más pendiente de cómo salir de ese pozo.

Para los superficiales, Hanji era la primera de la lista de las feas del escuadrón de reconocimiento. Indicando que los anteojos, ese cuerpo musculoso no digno de una dama y esa voz ronca que podría ser confundida por un chico; les bajaba eras erecciones que tenían cuando visitaban los bares para ver y tocar a las meseras. Para los exigentes, Hanji era la primera opción cuando pensaban en tener una noche con una verdadera mujer en su cama. Creyendo que después del acto, no habría nada mejor que tener una mujer independiente quien se iría a su casa luego de un buen revolcón en vez de una mocosa pegajosa que después de una noche loca los estaría persiguiendo hasta el cansancio para casarse. Pero para los inteligentes, Hanji era más que una chica de una noche, quien al ser una mujer fuerte, inteligente y decidida era la mejor opción para llevar al altar.  
Y Erwin era algo más que un hombre inteligente.

Observando cómo la castaña quitaba sus zapatos al tratar de salir de ese pozo, el rubio con un tono serio y calmado, habló: Hanji, quizá debamos irnos rápidamente. Si sigues mojada, podrás enfermarte y no deseamos eso.

La castaña sabía muy bien lo que significaban esas palabras, mas no estaba aún segura de querer estar sola en una habitación con sus ropas mojadas o si debía seguir la razón y tratar de salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Así que después de inhalar algo de aire para hacer respirar a ese cerebro para luego exhalarlo, tomó una decisión.

-Llama al cochero y dile que me iré sola –respondió, tratando de tapar uno de sus senos con una mano y su entrepierna con la otra -. Creo que por la noche de hoy, tengo suficiente. Además, debo reunirme con Historia para hablar acerca de su reunión con los administradores del orfanato.  
-Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo, Hanji. –Exclamó.  
-¿Disculpa? –preguntó confundida, al no entender las palabras de su comandante.  
-Su majestad ha suspendido tus actividades hasta nuevo aviso -. Indicó, bajando lentamente por los escalones que estaban a un lado del pozo y que dirigían a la salida.  
-¿¡Que ella, qué!? –gritó, tropezando nuevamente con el vestido, cayendo a ese pozo por segunda vez -. No puede ser, ¡no puede ser! –Gritó -Ella… Bueno, técnicamente puede hacerlo ya que es la soberana y dueña prácticamente de nuestras almas, casas y por lo visto de nuestras actividades. Mierda, otro atraso por algo tan insignificante como esta estupidez de casamiento… No es como que deba detener mis funciones, ¿o sí? ¡A éste paso seré la cocinera del reino y mis sueños por escribir la historia de éste reino quedarán en el olvido y no haré nada de nada!  
-Armin sería de buena ayuda para tu meta, Hanji. –Respondió alzando un poco su voz para ser escuchado.  
-¡Claro que lo sería si no estuviese en la frontera bronceándose! –Continuó entre gritos, haciendo que más de uno voltease hacia su dirección –Pero claro, nuestra majestad se le ocurrió que debía custodiar nuestras fronteras… -tapándose la boca para que nadie entendiese lo que estaba murmurando.

Llegando al último escalón de la escalera que dirigía hacia la salida, Erwin observó cómo el cochero apagaba su cigarro. Encontrándose con los ojos del rubio, entendió las señales del comandante. Mientras tanto, la chica llegó como un rayo hacia donde estaba Hanji aún tirada, ayudándola a salir por completo.

-Estoy bien, yo estoy bien… -susurró al castaña, sintiendo chiflón de repente. Dando unos pasos para salir de esa agua acumulada, la castaña dio unos diez pasos más para alejarse lo más que pudiese para no volver a caer.  
-Señorita Zoe, será mejor que se vaya al carruaje, usted no puede enfermarse. –Indicó, sosteniéndola.  
-No soy Historia… Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó, tomando el paño para envolverse con el.  
-Dalhia Koorz –respondió sonrojada la chica.  
-Dalhia, gracias por la ayuda. No tengo dinero como para darte algo, si vuelvo a este fino restaurante te daré algo, ¿sí?  
-El señor Smith ya me dio algo, señorita. No se preocupe.  
-Entiendo… -susurró, caminando unos pasos hacia adelante, notando que Erwin no estaba por ningún lado.

Notando cómo la castaña miraba de un lado a otro, Dalhia habló.

-Está buscando el carruaje para que puedan irse.  
-¿Dónde quedaba eso?  
-Baje por estos escalones y verá que ahí están los cocheros.  
-Ya veo…  
Haciendo lo que la chica le indicó, Hanji quien trataba de cubrir sus partes nobles mientras bajaba. Notando que el rubio estaba de espaldas a ella, buscando por lo visto al cochero; la castaña apresuró el paso para evitar que su vestido la traicionara y vendiera la mercancía antes de lo debido.  
Mirando cómo los ojos azules estaban fijados en el coche que los trajo, la castaña llegó hacia donde estaba su comandante.

-Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa.  
-No tienes casa, Hanji.  
-Lo tengo, es el cuarto del castillo de…  
-Historia ha cambiado tu casa, no eres ya líder de grupo y no puedes ir a estas horas al castillo.  
-No pienso ir a tu casa.  
-No recuerdo haber dicho que íbamos a mi casa, Hanji.  
-Erwin –gruñó –Déjate de juegos o grito.  
-¿Lo harías?  
-No me tientes, comandante.  
-Eres libre de hacerlo si así lo deseas, Hanji –respondió, alzando su mano para indicarle al cochero que necesitaban de sus servicios. Viendo cómo el chico se detenía frente a ellos, Erwin habló: Puedes quedarte aquí mojada, sin casa que ir y sin dinero para un cuarto. O puedes irte conmigo, Hanji. ¿Qué decides?  
-Estamos cerca de la casa de Levi. –Respondió, sonriendo de manera pícara.


	9. Cap 9 Algunos problemas

**CAP. 9**

 **Redactado por: Elfrian CG.**

La cara de Erwin formo una mueca de enojo, sorpresa y celos todo al mismo tiempo. – Esta mujer me está retando… calma Smit ¿qué puedes esperar de una capitana, capaz de dirigir un ejército ella sola? Además ¿no es está el tipo de mujer que deseas, todo un reto?... pero ella dará a luz a mis hijos. Pensó el comandante mientras se llevaba una mano al puente de la nariz, dando un suspiro largo para recobrar la calma, hora de cambiar de estrategia.

\- Hanji, Hanji, Hanji… me encanta cuando te muestras inflexible, esa fuerza que te coloco como primera capitana de la legión de reconocimiento, no sabes cómo me pone una mujer como tú. Le soltó de repente el rubio con su tono de voz más seductor mientras se inclinaba hacia ella tomándola por la barbilla.  
Pero a pesar de ello la castaña no vacilo ni un momento en su respuesta - ¿Me llevaras al castillo o me tengo que ir con Levi? Estoy segura que estará encantado de dejarme pasar la noche en su casa.

Erwin se le quedo viendo pero los ojos de la castaña no vacilaron, un duelo de miradas se desato entre ambos, la excapitana vs. el comandante.  
Erwin soltó a Hanji sin decir nada y se acercó al carruaje abriendo la puerta y haciendo una reverencia como indicación que subiera. Sin embargo Hanji dudaba que Erwin se rindiera tan fácil, de hecho él nunca se rendía. Pero era mejor subir el frió comenzaba a calar en su piel mojada, una vez dentro la castaña no pudo ver la seña que el rubio le hizo al cochero; con la que pedía expresamente que solo dieran vueltas al área donde se encontraban.

Una vez dentro del carruaje Hanji sin importarle la alfombra del mismo exprimía la parte baja de su vestido, los zapatos ya le valían y estaba tirados en una esquina junto al asiento. Mientras Erwin la miraba acariciando cada centímetro de la trigueña piel con la mirada.

\- ¿Levi es uno de mis rivales en esta competencia?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Hanji que dejo de exprimir la tela – ¿Porque me preguntas eso? Los 3 fueron elegidos por Historia, no por mí… y no, no voy a decirte quienes son los otros dos, no quiero que les hagas la vida difícil. Después de decir eso regreso a su tarea de exprimir la tela que parecía tener una cantidad infinita de agua, cuando sintió al comandante acercarse demasiado para su gusto, cuando levanto la mirada se estremeció por esa cercanía tan descarada y retrocedió encontrándose con el respaldo del asiento, ahora usando sus manos para alejar a Erwin. - Comandante mantenga su distancia, ya dije que esta cita se acabó ¡quiero ir al castillo!.

Sin embargo Erwin solo se rio maliciosamente y se inclinó acortando la distancia una vez más. - Esta cita aun no acaba, la noche es joven y solo necesitas un cambio de ropa o si lo prefieres podemos ir a mi domicilio particular y permanecer desnuda ahí.

Hanji sintió su rostro enrojecer y haciendo gala de la elasticidad que le habían dado los años de entrenamiento levanto una de sus piernas colocando su pie en el pecho del comandante alejándolo cuan larga era esta. - ¡Atrás, he dicho! controle sus hormonas comandante no iremos a su "domicilio particular" y definitivamente no me vera desnuda, permítame recordarle que hay dos candidatos más elegidos por la reina.

La expresión de Erwin se tornó dura y sombría, sus ojos azules como hielo bajo el sol reflejaban la luz artificial que se colaba por las cortinas del carruaje mientras avanzaba. - Que dura eres Hanji recordándome que tengo competencia… bueno no creo que ninguno de ellos tenga mejor posición que yo. Le respondió el rubio mientras recorría con la mirada la torneada pierna, para después tomarla con ambas manos y jalarla hacia el colocando la extremidad sobre su hombro provocando que Hanji se resbalara en el asiento quedando acostada en este.

La castaña casi entra en pánico con su nueva posición, a completa disposición del rubio quien sin perder tiempo se colocó sobre ella sujetando las manos de Hanji con la que él tenía libre mientras que con la otra mantenía levantada la pierna de la chica sobre su hombro. - Hanji serás mi esposa, prometo que sabré como hacerte feliz no es necesario que salgas con los otros dos, solo dime ¿quiénes son?

Hanji forcejeo sin éxito, definitivamente su peso le daba ventaja sobre el cuerpo delgado de ella. – Quítate de encima Erwin, dije que no aria nada contigo, si sigues con esto la reina lo sabrá y serás eliminado como candidato.

Erwin chasqueo la lengua y aflojo un poco las manos de la castaña pero no se retiró. – Sé que soy el hombre indicado para una mujer a tu nivel, solo quería que tuvieras una pequeña muestra de lo que tendrías de mi como tu esposo. Tras la explicación Erwin soltó las manos de Hanji pero esta vez él la tomo por la cintura haciendo el acto más atrevido que la castaña pudiera esperar. Aprovechándose de la posición y que el vestido ya estaba todo corrido se recargo en ella haciendo que su área pélvica rosara la de ella quien a través de la delgada y empapada tela pudiera sentir una muy dura erección que empujaba la tela con descaro.

Un muy sonoro golpe se escuchó incluso fuera de la carrosa, acto seguido se veía a Hanji sentada con las manos en puño haciendo ejercicios de respiración para calmarse mientras la furia la desbordaba, Erwin se encontraba muy serio al otro lado del asiento con un puñetazo marcado en la mejilla derecha.  
\- Tú dijiste que te visitaban muchos hombres con frecuencia en tus habitaciones… solo quería mostrarte que estoy mejor dotado que cualquiera de ellos.  
\- MENTI… creí que ya lo sabias… nunca he tenido un hombre dentro y no pienso empezar esta noche.  
\- Sabia que mentías… pero vamos, lo aremos ahora o en nuestra noche de bodas y ahí no podrás negarte.  
\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te elegiré comandante pervertido?

Tengo el rango más alto en la sección militar a la que pertenecemos, mi apellido es noble, soy un hombre altamente deseado, candidato preferente para ocupar el puesto de comandante supremo, mi inteligencia es 10/10 y solo yo podría darte la vida que mereces, vivirías rodeada de lujos, tendrías tu propio laboratorio incluso puedo hacer que liberen a Moblit de sus responsabilidades para que lo tengas como tu ayudante personal. Y todo eso solo por poder tenerte en mi lecho.

\- ¿Moblit? Hay si tú supieras Erwin… pensó Hanji  
Erwin se volvió a acercar acariciando la mejilla de la castaña y lentamente llevo sus labios al cuello de esta, Hanji se estremeció pero su cuerpo no pareció reaccionar, definitivamente su cuello era un área muy sensible que le removía ese oculto deseo de dejar la castidad. La mano de la castaña se movió sola posándose en el cabello del rubio quien interpreto esto como que había dado en el blanco y lo había hecho… más o menos, hasta que Hanji poso su ojos en la venta que no estaba completamente cerrada dándose cuenta que seguían en la zona centro.  
Dando un empujón al rubio se levantó para correr la cortina. – No hemos avanzado nada, ¿Qué significa esto Erwin? El rubio se mostró plenamente molesto por que era claro que la castaña no lo dejaría llegar a tercera base. - ¿Qué significa?, significa que no iras a ningún lado, ahora tienes 2 opciones Hanji, o te quedas aquí con migo y dejas de portarte como soldado insubordinado o te bajas ahora mismo y te vas descalza y empapada a recorrer el camino hasta el castillo.

Hanji ni se molestó en contestar simplemente abrió la puerta puso su desnudo pie en el estribo del carruaje y salto ágilmente hacia la calle, cayendo con bastante gracia sobre su pies sin caer al suelo por el movimiento, sin duda el uso del equipo de maniobras le había dejado un equilibrio envidiable.  
Erwin se asomó perplejo por la ventana – Nota mental, amenazar a Hanji no funciona, ella preferiría saltar por una ventana antes que doblegarse.

\- ¿Quiere que la persiga señor? Pregunto el cochero asomándose.  
\- No es necesario, ya sé adónde va…

/ Mientras en una linda casa del centro /

\- ¿Por qué estoy planchando esto?  
\- Por qué las camisas te quedan muy bien, porque necesito el atuendo adecuado y por qué no quieres verme enojado. Dijo Levi a Farlan mientras leía un periódico.

\- Hermano ¿en verdad te quieres casar con Hanji?  
Levi levanto la mirada para ver a la pelirroja y sintió sin expresar nada más en su rostro, - Entonces porque no se lo dices y ya, eso de las citas me parece que solo es para que la reina se divierta.

\- Cierto pero que esperábamos, la reina es solo una niña, contesto Levi cambiando la hoja del periódico cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de los tres. El pelinegro se levantó dejando el periódico aun lado dirigiéndose a la puerta. Y con la seguridad de que quien sabe que no le ganarían en un uno a uno abrió la hoja de madera para ver quién era el que hacia tanto ruido a esa hora.

\- ¿Hanji?, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? Y ¿por qué estas así? ¿Acaso estas descalza? Todas las preguntas salieron una tras otra de la boca de Levi mientras contemplaba a su querida amiga en el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué te paso Hanji san? Pregunto Isabel asomándose.  
Hanji se removía algo incomoda – Heee, bueno digamos que tuve una cita y las cosas no salieron muy bien, me caí en una fuente, perdí mis zapatos aunque eso no importa eran horribles… he... este… ¿Podría pasar la noche aquí?

Isabel sonrió tomándola del brazo mientras la jalaba al interior – Claro que si Hanji, puedes quedarte en mi habitación, o si quieres en la de mi hermano, jejeje. Hanji se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de la pelirroja, - Eso no será necesario con el sillón estará bien.

Por su parte Levi solo observaba la situación de la castaña mientras fruncía el ceño. - Hanji, dime quien te puso en esta situación, matare a golpes al mandito que te dejo caminando sola, empapada y descalza por las calles. Hanji se giró y movió una mano tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto – Levi no te preocupes, no es tan grabe, yo sola me caí en la fuente por descuidada, deje tirados mis zapatos por que me lastimaban y yo decidí irme de ahí así.

La castaña daba esta explicación cuando se escuchó una carrosa detenerse frente a la casa, acto seguido Hanji se palmeo la frente, esta noche se empeñaba en hacerla ver su suerte.

Levi se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta y abrió para ver a Erwin que descendía de la misma, ambos cruzaron miradas el pelinegro se paró en el umbral cruzándose de brazos, ahora lo entendía Erwin era la cita de la que acababa de huir Hanji.  
Ambos se acercaron deteniéndose en la acera, se miraron a los ojos y caminaron lentamente formando un circulo, casi midiendo la distancia, como dos alfas que se encuentran en el límite de sus territorios, ambos eran los mejores y lo sabían.

\- Buenas noches Levi… ¿De casualidad has visto a Hanji?

\- Buenas noches Erwin… Mmm no se tal vez si, tal vez no.

\- Recuerda que estás hablando con tu comandante.

\- Recuerda que no estamos en horas de servicio Erwin.


	10. Cap 10 Desayuno para 3

**CAP. 10**

 **Redactado por: Elfrian CG.**

\- ¿Por qué no te vas a buscarla al castillo? Estoy muy ocupado. Contesto con desdén el pelinegro acercándose al rubio sin apartar la mirada.  
Erwin lo observo con detenimiento – Sabes Levi, era más simple cuando había titanes y te limitabas a seguir mis órdenes.  
\- Sigo limitándome a seguir tus órdenes, Erwin. Simplemente no estamos en horas de servicio.  
\- ¿Hanji esta es tu casa? Pregunto el rubio inclinándose frente a Levi dejando su rostro incómodamente cerca. Haciendo gala de una de las pocas cosas que podían encenderle la mecha del enojo a Levi… remarcar su diferencia de estaturas.

Los ojos del pelinegro se entre cerraron frunciendo el ceño ante el movimiento de Erwin.  
3…  
\- Dime Levi si le pregunto a Farlan o Isabel ¿me contestaran con la misma seguridad que tú?  
2…  
\- ¡Farlan! ¡Isabel! Salgan un momento, es una orden de su comandante.  
1…

\- ¿Esta Hanji en su casa? De casualidad ¿Escondida? Pregunto el comandante a los nombrados que ahora se asomaban desde la puerta.  
Farlan e Isabel se miraron un momento, luego intentaron contestar pero se atropellaron en sus respuestas.

\- Bien veo que si esta, lo vez Levi es mejor decir la verdad; tus amigos no tienen esos nervios de hielo para mentirle a su comandante. En ese punto el comandante llevo la cuenta regresiva a 0 atreviéndose a palmear la cabeza de Levi como si fuera la de un niño.

0…

El capitán tomo la muñeca del comandante y al mismo tiempo le daba un puntapié a las rodillas de este haciéndolo girar repentinamente con esa fuerza que solo poseen los Ackerman, el rubio golpeo de lleno contra el suelo, cuando Levi se disponía a empezar su típica serie de golpes consecutivos fue detenido por Farlan e Isabel, que se le colgaron de los brazos cada uno.

\- Levi, no lo hagas es el comandante te vas a meter en problemas.  
\- Hermano por favor solo vas a conseguir que te encierren en un calabozo.  
Levi forcejeaba con ambos mientras Erwin se incorporaba y aprovechando que lo sostenían lanzo un puñetazo al rostro de este pero no contaba con los increíbles reflejos Ackerman; el pelinegro ladeo la cabeza esquivando el fornido puño que termino estampado en el rostro de Farlan quien callo desmayado cuan largo era.

\- ¡Farlan! Gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.  
Hanji miraba oculta tras la cortina del piso de arriba casi mordiéndose las uñas por lo que estaba pasando.  
\- Diablos, diablos, diablos ¿Qué hago? ¡Todo esto es tú culpa Historia! ¡Que "gran idea", casarme! Ahora Erwin y Levi estarán peleados y el pobre de Farlan con un ojo morado.

Isabel revisaba a Farlan pero en definitiva iba a "dormir" toda la noche cortesía del "súper derechazo de Erwin Smit".  
Erwin dejo escapar un hondo suspiro. – Lamento que Farlan pagara por esto, bien me retirare por ahora pero escúchame bien Levi, la reina Historia determino que Hanji se casara con alguien y ese alguien seré yo, simplemente esta noche no salieron bien las cosas.  
\- ¿Intentaste violarla? Pregunto Levi sin tapujos con su afilado tono de voz.  
\- ¡No!, no aria eso a mí futura esposa.

Hanji escuchaba la conversación mientras aguantaba las ganas de abrir la ventana para lanzarle en la cabeza la maseta que servía de decoración.  
\- Así que… capitán… espero que tú mantengas tus cloradas manos lejos de ella.  
\- Tks, lárgate ya comandante; puedes ir a lamentarte que tus técnicas de conquista no funcionan con ella, además tengo entendido que la pequeña reina eligió otros dos candidatos.

Erwin miro con seriedad a Levi, en realidad lo estimaba mucho pero en esto no se permitiría perder.  
\- Mis técnicas de conquista nunca fallan, por eso soy el comandante. Acto seguido subió al carruaje y se alejó por la empedrada calle.  
Al día siguiente, Levi se encargó de llevar a la castaña al castillo a lomos de su caballo negro azabache a juego del cabello de su dueño, Hanji llevaba puesta ropa de Farlan que habían tomado sin decirle nada al desmallado debido a que era la única que se ajustaba a la altura de ella, por lo menos en el caso del pantalón, arriba se había abrigado con un saco de Levi.

Cuando se despidió del pelinegro y entro al castillo llevando su vestido hecho una bola de tela manchado por el agua y andar descalza, se encontró con la pequeña reina que la esperaba con los brazos cruzados caminando de un lado a otro.

\- ¡HANJI!, al fin apareces; ven con migo a mis aposentos ahora mismo, tenemos que hablar.  
Hanji suspiro mientras entornaba los ojos y veía subir por la escalera a la pequeña y furibunda reina.  
Una vez en la habitación real, Hanji cerraba la puerta mientras aun sostenía su bola de tela, dijo su vestido.  
La rubia antes molesta ahora parecía animada mientras la recorría con la mirada - Hanji, ya sé que paso, valla que eres atrevida.

\- ¿Yo atrevida?  
\- Mira que hacer que dos de tus pretendientes se peleen por ti.  
\- ¿Qué? yo no hice eso.  
\- O vamos Hanji… el cochero era mi informante y ya me puso al tanto de todo.  
\- ¿También te dijo que el comandante pervertido casi me viola en el carruaje?  
\- No, pero dijo que eres una chica ruda.

¿Dime lo hiciste con Erwin? Dicen los rumores que lo tiene muy grande. Si no lo hiciste debió quedarse con las ganas ¿Te imaginas lo que te aria en su noche de bodas si es el elegido? O ¿Lo hiciste con Levi? Ya que te quedaste en su casa. Vi por la ventana que te trajo al castillo.  
Las palabras de Historia daban vueltas en la cabeza de Hanji que hasta se imaginó una aterradora escena de ella misma sobre sábanas blancas mientras Erwin la sostenía de las muñecas con una mano y con la otra hurgaba su intimidad mientras la miraba con lujuria.

\- ¡NO! No lo hice con Erwin, no me interesa de qué tamaño lo tenga, no lo hice con Levi y en general no quiero hacerlo. ¡TU! Estas obsesionada con el sexo.  
Historia la miro con sus grandes ojos azules, ladeando la cabeza – Hanji eres mi consejera y amiga, fuiste mi superior en la unidad de reconocimiento y quiero que entiendas que solo quiero el mejor partido para ti, y el sexo es algo importante en un buen matrimonio, además si aún eres virgen es solo un extra que adoraran tus pretendientes. Ahora date un baño, cámbiate esa ropa de hombre y baja con migo al comedor, el comandante Erwin vino amablemente a desayunar con nosotras y te trajo un regalo para disculparse por los incidentes de la cita de ayer.

\- ¿¡ERWIN ESTA QUI!? No pienso verlo, es mas no lo quiero cerca; no voy a bajar. Contesto la castaña tajantemente cruzando los brazos, sin embargo recibió una respuesta en forma de orden y amenaza de la reina.

\- Hanji, esto no es una petición, es una orden te cambiaras y bajaras a desayunara con el comandante y con migo o de lo contrario, are que te cases con Erwin Smit esta misma tarde lo que sería una lástima porque aun te quedan dos citas más y yo quiero que puedas elegir entre ellos 3.  
\- Eres una pequeña tirana… murmuro Hanji mientras veía salir a Historia, después soltó un largo suspiro…

Unos 20 minutos después, Hanji se dirigía al comedor real, bañada y vestida con ropa cómoda, pantalón de gabardina, blusa abotonada hasta el cuello, botas altas a la rodilla y un chaleco formal inteligentemente confeccionado para remarcar su cintura y alejar la vista de sus senos ocultos tras dos capas de tela, conservando ese aire militar tan característico de ella.

\- Buenos días Hanji. Es un placer volver a verte, déjame decirte que tu atuendo resalta el color caramelo de tus ojos. Fueron las galantes palabras de Erwin quien se levantó de su asiento acercándose a la castaña inclinándose mientras tomaba su mano depositando un beso en ella, todo un galán.

\- Buenos días Erwin, pensé que alguien tan ocupado no podría darse el lujo de "desayunos de negocios". Contesto la castaña jalando bruscamente su mano y limpiándosela con una servilleta, un gesto que hubiera puesto de malas a cualquier hombre pero no a Erwin Smit, el hombre acostumbrado a ganar o ganar.

Historia solo miraba divertida la escena – Esto es mejor que las obras de teatro dramáticas. Pensó para sí misma la traviesa reina/niña.

\- Comandante, porque no le muestra a Hanji el regalo que le trajo tal vez eso le dé puntos extra contra sus dos oponentes.

Hanji solo escucho hablar a Historia mientras se sentaba sin muestra de ánimo en la cara, ni siquiera espero a que el mayordomo le sirviera el té cuando ella misma ya lo estaba haciendo para mostrar su fastidio.

Erwin se acercó y sin más le retiro la taza de té antes de que ella pudiera tomarla, la castaña lo voltea ver ya algo furibunda pero sus ojos molestos se relajaron repentinamente cuando vio al rubio depositar frente a ella una pila de 5 libros elegantemente encuadernados en cuero negro, café y azul, a su vez cubiertos por una fina capa de papel encerado con un hermoso moño de ceda.

Hanji pareció olvidar quien los acababa de poner frente a ella y sin más retiro el papel y el moño de un tirón y tomo los gruesos volúmenes en sus manos.  
\- ¡No es posible! Son las últimas ediciones de las investigaciones de nuevos territorios. Otra de la geografía del continente, este libro solo se consigue por encargo en el reino de Marley. Y las investigaciones de otros científicos acerca de los titanes.

Historia reía al ver como Hanji se ponía un poco loca con todo lo que tuviera que ver con ciencia. Mientras el comandante dibujaba una maliciosa sonrisa de satisfacción, al parecer ahora sí pudo ganar puntos en esta competencia, solo falta corroborar quienes son sus rivales para digamos… ponerles trabajo extra.


	11. Cap 11 Finalizando la reunión

**CAP. 11**

 **Redactado por: Elfrian CG.**

El desayuno transcurrió con calma entre la plática de Historia y Erwin, por su parte Hanji no había despegado los ojos de las páginas de los libros, era claro que la habían cautivado. Entre su lectura alcanzo a escuchar que Historia mencionaba a Levi y a Moblit pero la verdad era que no le estaba poniendo atención, al finalizar del desayuno camino tras la reina y el comandante a la salida aun metida en su lectura, cuando escucho decir a Historia que se despidiera solo levanto una mano sacudiéndola torpemente.

\- Si, bye buen camino Erwin. Dijo la castaña sin voltear a verlo siquiera hasta que la voz en tono de reclamo de Historia la hizo despegar los ojos del libro.  
\- ¡Hanji! Por todas la murallas deja ese libro y se cortes con el comandante, no platicaste nada en todo el desayuno por lo menos despídete adecuadamente.

Hanji la miro como no sabiendo a que se refería después volteo y miro a Erwin ahí parado junto a ella y recordó que él había traído los libros.  
Historia cruzo los brazos y meneando la cabeza dio media vuelta y regreso al castillo.

\- Bien Hanji, comandante los dejos solos para que se despidan adecuadamente.  
Hanji miro como su rubia soberana y dolor de cabeza personal se alejaba dejándola sola con el comandante.

\- Erwin gracias por el regalo no esperaba que fueras a traer algo así, solo tengo dos cosas que decir, no creas que con esto te perdono todo lo que hiciste en la cita y lo segundo ¿Dónde conseguiste estos libros?

Erwin sin perder el tiempo se volvió a acercar demasiado tomando a la castaña por la cintura acercándola y levantando su rostro por el mentón.  
\- Mi querida Hanji, no espero que me disculpes por mis ímpetus siendo tú una mujer tan deseable y lo de los libros es un secreto, pero quiero que tengas en cuenta que si me eliges para ser tu esposo estarás con un hombres con muchos medios y recurso, el laboratorio que deseas y todos los libros que anhelas ver estarán en tus manos, es más pondré a tus pies a toda la legión de reconocimiento para llevarte a las expediciones que quieras.

Hanji dio un librazo a Erwin soltándose del atrevido agarre y dio dos pasos atrás.  
\- Lo siento Erwin es solo que de cerca eres algo atemorizante.  
\- ¿Te pongo nerviosa Hanji? Dijo el comandante con su sonrisa más seductora.  
\- No te emociones comandante "yo siempre gano", no me sorprende que jugaras tu mejor carta; el poder que tienes como el comandante que dirigió la liberación de los muros. Pero me tomas por alguien muy superficial si crees que te elegiría solo por tus muchos medios y recursos.

Acto seguido el rubio dio un solo paso largo tomando a Hanji con sus fuertes brazos como una trampa que se cierra y apreso sus labios con los propios, era un beso intenso que le robaba la respiración mientras sentía la lengua del comandante irrumpir en su boca reclamando toda su atención.

La castaña trato de alejarlo golpeando su pecho pero era como empujar una pared sólida, bueno al menos ahora podía asegurar que el cuerpo del comandante estaba muy bien trabajado por el ejercicio y la vida en la milicia.

Hanji sentía el calor de ese beso, que al perecer no se sentía nada mal, pero no podía dejarse llevar no por el hombre con fama de seductor así que solo había una forma de que la soltara… lo mordió.

Erwin se separó de ella llevándose una mano al labio inferior donde había recibido el mordisco de la castaña. Mientras Hanji se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su blusa sin discreción alguna.

\- Para atrás comandante ¿Qué pretendes? No creerás que con un beso forzado quedaras mejor.  
\- Lo se Hanji, solo quería que también tuvieras en cuenta que soy un gran amante, o vas a negar que ese beso no te estaba gustando, pude sentir el temblor de tus labios.

Hanji se mantuvo seria aunque sabía que Erwin decía la verdad.  
\- No es la gran cosa, además a un tengo dos citas más por cumplir, no te sientas el ganador.  
\- ¿Con Levi y con Moblit? No lo tomes a mal ambos tienen mi total aprecio pero ninguno supera mis ofrecimientos, no me mal interpretes sé que Levi es el soldado más valioso del reino y Moblit el investigador más reconocido solo después de ti y sus nuevos escritos están siendo famosos a un en el reino vecino, pero vamos Hanji eres muy inteligente y la elección es obvia.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que…?  
\- Que ellos son tus otras opciones… me lo dijo Historia en el desayuno; si no hubieras estado tan distraída con los libros lo sabrías.  
\- No te atrevas a molestarlos.  
\- Mi hermosa Hanji… ¿me crees capaz de hacerlo?  
\- Si, si lo creo.

Erwin soltó una larga carcajada, se giró y se alejó hasta el final de la reja del castillo donde lo esperaba un hermoso caballo palomo con una montura con las alas de la libertad grabadas.  
\- Nos veremos pronto mi hermosa flor castaña, espero con ansia el día que se anuncie el compromiso.

Hanji miro como el comandante y su caballo se alejaban, para después dar media vuelta y llegar veloz a las habitaciones de la soberana donde la encontró con 3 costureras que se dedicaban a un vestido montado en un maniquí.

\- ¡Historia!... la castaña vio como las costureras se asustaban por su inesperada entrada llamando a la reina por su nombre… y a gritos…  
\- Haaa… su masjestad podría hablar en privado con usted…

Historia que se encontraba comiendo un pan y balanceándose en su silla la miro sin exaltarse ni un poco.  
\- Claro Hanji, por favor señoritas salgan y regresen en una media hora, mi consejera y yo tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar.

Una vez a solas la castaña al fin pudo expresarse libremente.

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Erwin que los otros dos son Levi y Moblit?  
\- ¿Por qué no pones atención?  
Hanji se quedó de hielo con la respuesta de la más chica, por que técnicamente tenía razón ni se dio cuenta cuando Erwin pregunto por su competencia.

Historia se levantó de un saltito de su silla comiendo de un bocado lo que quedaba de su pan y camino hacia el maniquí.  
\- Bueno eso ya no importa, tanto Levi como Moblit sabrán arreglárselas con el comandante, ahora mira esto; este será un vestido hermosísimo y esta vez pedí tela menos vaporosa para que no te pase como con el otro, cuando el capitán Levi te vea con esto se le caerá la mandíbula al suelo.  
Hanji parpadeaba repetidamente, era obvio que esa niña con corona era la única que se la estaba pasando de maravilla, es mas no sería mejor rechazar descaradamente la oferta de Marley… no, mejor a un, vamos a la guerra; dirigir un ejército eso sí sería más fácil.

/ En alguna parte del mar entre el continente y paraíso. /

Zeke miraba desde la cubierta del barco militar de Marley apenas divisando a la lejanía a paraíso.  
\- Para cuando lleguemos todo debe de estar listo, los mensajeros tienen días de haber llegado, la petición debió de ser entregada y si todo sale de acuerdo al plan en no más de una semana deberíamos de estar de regreso con esa mujer en nuestro poder.  
\- ¿Y si no quiere casarse?  
Zeke volteo a ver a su joven vástago y torció ligeramente los labios. Frente a él se encontraba un chico de unos 13 años aproximadamente, rubio y bastante apuesto.  
\- Hijo, no sé qué tengas que hacer pero tendrás que convencer a esa mujer.  
\- ¿Y si solo la secuestramos?  
\- Esa es una pésima idea, no saldríamos de la isla antes de tener a toda la legión pisándonos los talones, esa mujer no es la reina pero definitivamente tendrá a medio ejército protegiéndola, tu solo apégate al plan y no me falles hijo, una vez que sea tu esposa la enseraremos en una gran biblioteca para que se entretenga y no arruine los planes de nuestro querido reino.  
\- Como digas padre.

Las palabras se disiparon con el viento salado del mar mientras Zeke se perdía en sus pensamientos. – ¿Que pasara si Zoe decidió casarse de repente con cualquier otro?... para rechazar nuestra petición… no es como que le falten opciones en ese reino… cualquier militar de alto rango le serviría…


	12. Cap 12 Visitante de medio día

**CAP. 12**

 **Redactado por: Uri la Admin.**

Todo eso de los vestidos la tenía mareada después de un par de horas, pidiéndole un poco de espacio a la reina. Quien al verla de mal humor, pensó que lo mejor era dejarla sola; llevándose con ella los libros como castigo al no haberse dejado tomar las medidas de sus nuevos vestidos.  
Pensando en cuantas maneras para vengarse, la castaña no tenía idea de lo que le esperaría cuando Zeke y su hijo arribaran a las murallas. Mientras ella estaba ahí dentro de ese cuarto que no era el suyo encerrada, unos golpes se escucharon por fuera; abriéndose la puerta de inmediato.

-Levi? –preguntó al verlo limpiarse las manos.  
-Ah, con que estabas aquí.  
-¿Has venido a rescatarme?  
-Lamento romper tus ilusiones, loca. Pero debemos hablar.  
-¿No has venido a rescatarme, mas deseas hablar? Vaya tan típico de Levi.  
-Responde y te dejaré, Hanji Smith.  
-No he decidido aún, así que deja las bromas de lado o yo te patearé el trasero.  
-Eso me encantaría verlo.

La mirada de Hanji se puso nada amigable.

-¿Sabías que me iban a alquilar a ese reino de mierda y no dijiste ni una puta palabra?  
-¿Alquilarte? Historia prometió que iba a hacer nada hasta que yo tomase una decisión.  
-Con que mis huevos están en tus manos.  
-Habla claro, Levi.  
-¿En serio? Pues nuestra reina ya dio un paso hacia adelante, Hanji.  
-Espera, ¡no me digas que ya tienes pretendiente!  
-No necesariamente.  
-¡Explícate, carajo!  
-No debo casarme para tener un hijo, Hanji.  
-Sólo les interesa mi progenitor, no parece que estén tan interesados en mi persona… No aún.  
-¿Dices que Historia ha negociado que tengas un hijo y dárselo a Marley?  
-Eso creo.  
-¿La madre debe ser de Marley o de éste reino?  
-Aún no sé los detalles.  
-Eso va en contra de lo que ella me dijo… -susurró.  
-Quizá todo sea una mentira, después de todo; hoy en día no puedes confiar en nadie.  
-Pues…

Levi vio como uno de los guardas comenzaba a despertar, dándole una patada para volverlo a dormir.

-Vaya elegancia, Ackerman.  
-Sólo llámame Levi.  
-Entiendo, Levi. ¿Qué harás?  
-No puedo huir, no puedo irme a un puto reino enemigo. Supongo que debería reconsiderarlo, después de todo; Erwin puede darte lo que deseas.  
-No recuerdo que fueras alguien tan débil.  
-No lo soy, mas no soy un idiota. Sé muy bien que somos amigos, y nada más.

Hanji tragó algo de saliva al escucharlo.

-Levi?  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Qué crees sea la mejor solución para tu situación?  
-Antes de pensar en mí, deberías pensar en ti; idiota.  
-Yo no tengo obligación de casarme. Y prefiero morir antes que dejar que alguien más decida por mi destino.  
-¿Lo crees? Historia no te dejará en paz y menos dejarte morir hasta que alguien meta algo entre tus piernas.

Hanji rio.

-No es un maldito chiste. Aunque no sé quién pueda fingir mejor, si tú o yo. Porque eso de tratar de ponerse duro sin querer, debe ser una misión titánica.  
-No es tan fácil como crees para nosotras las mujeres. Debes lubricarte bien, de lo contrario; se supone que duele mucho.  
-Supongo que debemos aprender a fingir, entonces. –Indicó, volteándose rápidamente.  
-Creí que ibas a estar más rato.  
-No soy Erwin, Hanji. Yo no obligo a las personas a acostarse conmigo si no lo desean.

Nuevamente Hanji rio.

-Tómate un té conmigo al menos, creo que debe haber algo en este cuarto; se supone que me dejaron cosas finas para comer y no morir. Sería como esa celebración antes de que nos casen a la fuerza.  
-No, tengo sueño.  
-Siempre dices eso cuando no deseas lidiar con algo en ese momento.  
-No es cierto.  
-Lo es. –Respondió la castaña, poniéndose en pie -. Aunque te moleste, te conozco mejor de lo que tú mismo crees; después de todo, eres mi mejor amigo.  
-No gracias, ya tengo a Farlan e Isabel.  
-Ellos son tus hermanos, yo tu mejor amiga. Así que deja de quejarte y tomemos algo de té, ¿quieres? Anda, no seas malo, no perderás nada con beber lo que más te gusta.  
-¿Tienes té negro?  
-Sí, y del más fino.  
-Nada mal…  
-¿Entonces?  
-Sólo me quedaré si le agregas esas malditas galletas que come Historia y que comimos aquella vez.  
-¿Pues con quién piensas que hablas? ¡Me dejaron un festín!

Levi rio tímidamente.

-Idiota.


	13. Cap 13 Respuestas con un poco de té

**CAP. 13**

 **Redactado por: Elfrian CG.**

Él té estaba esquicito, las galletas eran deliciosas y la compañía agradable, Hanji y Levi no podían quejarse de la estancia en esa habitación.

\- ¿Entonces que harás cuando tengas que elegir marido?

\- No lo sé, no me atormentes con esas preguntas. ¿Tú que aras si tienes que acostarte con quien te digan?

\- Solo pasara eso si tú no me eliges. Además no me preocupa, no me pondré duro con ninguna mujer que no sea de todo mi interés, las habladurías sobre mí me tienen sin cuidado.

Hanji lo miro un poco apena por lo dicho por el pelinegro - "Solo pasara eso si tú no me eliges" pensó detenidamente; él era su gran amigo habían luchados cientos de batallas juntos, derribado titanes y cubierto la espalda el uno al otro, y su comentario de antes "solo somos amigos" aun que le diera en el orgullo admitirlo le incomoda bastante, hasta ahora no se lo había planteado a si misma pero ¿Qué sentía realmente por Levi?

\- Haaa… Levi… mañana en la noche es nuestra cita acordada por Historia… y bueno yo, tú… como te pregunto esto… dijo la castaña rascándose la nuca con algo de vergüenza en su voz.

\- Hanji quiero que me elijas. Salió de los labios de Levi, en su tono directo y seguro como siempre, sin dudar, sin temblarle la voz en ningún momento, clavando su gris y metálica mirada en los ojos caramelo de Hanji.

La castaña paso con dificultad el trago de té atorado en su garganta y su respuesta sonó entre balbuceos.

\- Levi… tu… ¿es enserio? Dijo si… suena bastante coherente, no nos ombligamos a nada… yo podría seguir con mis investigaciones y tu… tu no tendrías que producir hijos…  
El pelinegro dejo su taza de té sobre la mesita, se dio tiempo de morder otra galleta del montoncito que reposaba sobre un plato de porcelana, tomar una servilleta, limpiar sus labios.  
\- ¿Hee si es eso lo que estás pensando… Levi?  
El capitán se levantó rodeando la mesa hasta ponerse frente a Hanji, tomando su mano trigueña que contrastaba con la blanca piel de él para llevársela a los labios, mientras la castaña abría los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Levi que estás haciendo? esto no es propio de ti…  
\- Hanji eres la única mujer que me interesaría llevar al altar, nos conocemos perfectamente y nada nos detiene de escapar de aquí, podemos huir y dejar este reino a tras; aunque es probable que en 3 días este todo en llamas por las decisiones de esa niña. Pero eso no me dolería en lo absoluto como lo aria verte encadenada a Erwin o algún sucio tipejo de Marley.

\- Levi… yo…  
El pelinegro se inclinó lentamente hacia Hanji quien solo lo miraba sin moverse, poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando y acortando la distancia entre sus labios, a solo un par de centímetros de rosarse sintiendo el aliento del otro, cuando la escandalosa vocecita de Historia proveniente del pasillo los hizo alejarse abruptamente.

\- ¿Porque estas durmiendo en el pasillo? Te mande a vigilar a mi consejera no a tomar una siesta.  
\- Yo lo siento, el capitán Levi… el vino y me dio una patada en la cabeza… él está aquí… su majestad.  
Se escuchó decir a la voz atontada del guardia, Levi maldijo por lo bajo lo inoportuna que era Historia… como le daban ganas de zarandearla hasta que su corona saliera volando, moviéndose lo más ágil que le era posible corrió hacia el balcón de la habitación y salto ante la sorpresa de Hanji, quien se levantó a toda prisa porque estaban en el 4 piso del castillo y Levi había saltado como quien decide cruzar una cerca de campo.

\- Muy mal Hanji quedarte a solas con el capitán sin decirme nada… ha ¿dónde está el capitán? Pregunto Historia entrando en la habitación.  
\- Heee, no, no, aquí solo estoy yo…  
\- ¿Porque hay dos tazas de té? Pregunto la rubia viendo inquisitivamente la mesa con las tazas, tetera y galletas.  
\- Porque me gusta tomar dos tés a la vez, uno simple y el otro con azúcar.  
\- ¿y porque dos silla?  
\- Para moverme de lugar constantemente, estar en un solo lugar es malo para la circulación de la sangre.  
\- Haaa, claro Hanji me queda claro que el guardia mintió y tú eres muy extravagante… dijo la soberana mientras tomaba la tetera entre sus manos. – Y dime Hanji, aun que aun te faltan dos citas… ¿ya decidiste quien te va a desflorar?

\- ¡Historia! No es el momento adecuado para decirme eso…  
\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Que no estamos solas? Sabes creo que es importante que tu furo esposo esté al tanto de que deberá ser cuidadoso contigo la noche de bodas.

Historia hablaba y hablaba mientras se dirigía al balcón con la tetera en las manos, Hanji no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al sospechar lo que ya le era evidente, Levi debía de estar escondido en el borde exterior del balcón e Historia lo había notado de alguna forma.  
La rubia reina extendió su mano con la tetera por fuera del borde y comenzó a derramar el té.  
\- ¿Historia… que haces? Estas desperdiciando un té de 5 monedas la onza.  
\- Es que es mucho té para una sola persona… ¿no cree capitán Levi? Porque no sube aquí y platica con nosotras en vez de solo escuchar colgado de la saliente.

Un momento después las manos de Levi asomaron por el borde de balcón dándose impulso para saltar cayendo dentro de este, con la cabeza mojada por el té y una mirada asesina en los ojos.

\- Ja, ustedes no pueden ocultarle nada a su reina.

Levi vio como Historia regresaba dando saltitos a la mesa para dejar la tetera, mientras el mismo contenía las ganas de cometer regicidio.  
\- Bien… Historia en tu posición de soberana absoluta eres libre de hacer tu voluntad, pero en mi posición como soldado más valioso del ejército en todo este maldito reino exijo saber ¿por qué demonios me ofreces como tu jodido perro de cruza? Y ¿Cuándo… maldiciones… pensabas decírmelo? ¿No te vasta con subastar a la mujer más inteligente de este lugar como si fuera un jamón de feria?

Hanji miro incomoda hacia otro lado, ya sabía bien lo mal hablado y directo que puede ser Levi, pero tal vez, solo tal vez no sea momento de hacer enojar a la Reina, en especial después de colarse al castillo sin ser llamado. Para la sorpresa de ambos Historia los miraba de forma seria y sin ápice de gracia en su rostro.

\- Ok, ¿quieren una explicación? Se las daré, no soy una niña caprichosa jugando con sus vidas como creen, Hanji eres el cerebro tras el trono y realmente mucho de lo bueno que se ha hecho dentro de los muros es por tus brillantes ideas y cada sabio consejo que me has dado; ahora Marley esta tras de ti porque saben que eres un pilar en este gobierno y tratan de robarte de una forma diplomáticamente correcta, mi trabajo como reina es mantener la estabilidad en este lugar por cada uno de sus habitantes, no me arriesgare a dar una tajante negativa a Marley y nos declaren la guerra, lamento informarles que ellos tiene un gran poderío militar y si para evitar una guerra por "ofensa" debo casarte a la fuerza lo are y así rechazar de forma políticamente correcta su petición, en cuanto a usted capitán el intercambio por un primogénito del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad es una oferta muy reciente de parte de Marley es más bien como la forma "cortes" de decirnos danos algo de ti o acosaremos tu reino, ellos saben que el poder está en su sangre capitán, a cambio ofrecieron un trato de comercio y un acuerdo para empezar a establecernos en algunas zonas del continente. Y bueno, lamento "arruinar su felicidad" pero todo es por un bien mayor, Hanji se casara con alguno de los candidatos Erwin, Moblit o usted capitán, y en caso de que no sea el elegido ya nos arreglaremos para que ninguna mujer que le envíen quede embarazada.

\- Preferiría decir públicamente que soy estéril… dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos tan incómodo como Hanji ahora, ambos tenían que aceptar aunque no les gustara que Historia tenía razón, Marley era un enemigo poderoso.

\- ¿Moblit había dicho?... ¿es enserio? de Erwin lo entiendo… pero Moblit. Pensó Levi mientras sus ideas comenzaban a divagar.  
Historia finalmente sonrió al ver que sus argumentos habían sido arrasadores.  
\- Bien ya que nos estamos entendiendo, Hanji ven con migo las costureras necesitan ajustar ese vestido y capitán le recomiendo que se valla a su casa para estar listo mañana en la noche y por favor salga por las puertas no por los balcones y si es posible no noquee a mis guardias.  
Levi vio como Historia se llevaba a Hanji con pequeños empujones, mientras él se quedaba parado en medio de la habitación.

Más tarde el pelinegro regresaba a su casa molesto y con un nudo de ideas en la cabeza, "un bien mayor" va… no me convence, una estrategia es lo que debería estar haciendo no organizando bodas.  
Al entrar noto lo solo que se sentía el piso de abajo.  
\- ¿Dónde se metieron esos dos? Farlan, Isabel.  
Llamo con su tono normal de voz pero no recibió respuesta, por lo que se dirigió a las escaleras, donde unos peculiares sonidos llegaron a sus oídos deteniéndose a la mitad de estas.  
\- ¿Acaso Farlan trajo una mujer a casa?, al menos Isabel no está, no tiene por qué enterarse de lo que ese descarado hace.  
Se dijo a si mismo Levi, terminado de subir y pasando por enfrente de la puerta con dirección a su propio dormitorio, ya en el piso de arriba los sonidos eran claros he inconfundibles; trato de ignorarlo y siguió de frente pasando junto a la puerta abierta del cuarto de Isabel girando por inercia la vista al interior y deteniéndose en seco, su ojos se posaron en el calzado de calle de la joven junto a la silla donde reposaba su típica mochila que siempre usaba cuando salía a cualquier lado de donde a su vez colgaba su juego de llaves, las cosas de Isabel están en el cuarto… ella definitivamente no estaba fuera de la casa.

Levi se quedó petrificado por la idea que empezaba a formarse en su cabeza, primero su rostro y después todo su cuerpo se giró casi mecánicamente en dirección al cuarto de Farlan que permanecía con la puerta cerrada y comenzó a acercarse paso a paso colocando una mano en el pomo de la puerta, mientras un pequeño temblor empezaba a aparecer en su parpado derecho y sus cejas se fruncían en esa mueca tan característica de su fúrico semblante.


	14. Cap 14 Y ahora otro dolor de cabeza

**CAP. 14**

 **Redactado por: Uri la Admin.**

La quijada de Levi estaba prácticamente en el suelo.

-Esto debe ser una puta broma –susurró, tragando saliva para digerir lo que acababa de escuchar y la imagen que trataba de borrar de su mente. Eso de ver a esa chiquilla que recogió de las calles con las piernas abiertas en dirección al techo y ver a quien veía como hermano estar robándole la virginidad a Isabel, era algo que no creía aún -. Debo estar soñando, ese té contenía opio o algo así –continuó murmurando.

-Levi, no es lo que parece.  
-¿Y qué mierda se supone debe parecer, Farlan?  
-Farlan, realmente es lo que parece –dijo la chica, tratando de cubrirse sus partes nobles.  
-Les doy tres minutos para que se vistan y vayan a la maldita sala y me den una puta explicación de esto, ¿comprenden?  
-¡Sí! –gritaron al unísono

Levi caminó a como pudo en dirección a la sala, tomando el mantel para ponerlo sobre el sillón en el cual esos dos se iban a sentar, no pensaban en manchar de cosas que ni tenía idea su sillón favorito y que tanto le costó robarlo de la casa del rubio como para que esos dos se lo llenasen de cosas asquerosas.

-Estamos listos -. Dijo Farlan, sentándose.  
-Sí, estamos listos; hermano.  
-Hablen –respondió el pelinegro, cruzando las piernas.  
-Estábamos follando –dijo Isabel.  
-Vaya, si no me lo dices; no lo hubiese imaginado –respondió con sarcasmo, Levi.  
-Déjame hablar, Isabel. –Indicó el varón y quizá aún amigo de Levi -. Verás, no es como que sucedió de un día para otro. Isabel y yo no nos veíamos haciendo nada de esto al inicio, y después de hacernos cercanos un día que no estabas, pues pasó.  
-¿Quieres decir que no es la primera vez?  
-Quinta, para ser exacta.

La garganta de Levi se secó.

-¿Quieres morir? ¡Debiste decir que hoy era la primera vez y que te dolió y esas cosas, idiota!  
-¡No pienso mentirle más a mi hermano! –gritó la chica, poniéndose en pie con ese vestido a medio poner.  
-¡Pues si valoras tu vida, lo harás! –respondió a gritos Farlan.  
-¿Entonces? –preguntó Levi.  
-Pienso casarme. –Indicó Farlan.  
-Es lo mínimo después de coger como conejos, es lo mínimo que pueden hacer.  
-Podemos hacer doble boda.  
-Quizá sea mejor que empiecen la suya. Hanji no es… ella… umm… -susurró Levi -. Mañana irás al puto notario y vas a inscribir este matrimonio, Farlan.  
-Entendido, Levi. –respondió, haciendo el símbolo con sus manos del escuadrón de reconocimiento.  
-Y tú vas a comprar un puto vestido. Pero ninguno cogerá hasta casarse.  
-¡Oye, el hecho que seas virgen no quiere decir que yo quiera permaneces célibe sólo porque no haces que Hanji se acueste contigo, hermano! –gritó -. ¡No es justo!  
-¿Acaso no puedes aguantarte unos días?  
-Técnicamente se dura un mes para poder casarnos, una vez registremos nuestro matrimonio. Al parecer la demanda es alta -. Dijo Farlan.  
-Nada de nada y es mi última palabra.  
-Decirlo es fácil cuando eres más virgen que un pastor… -murmuró haciendo pucheros la pelirroja.  
-Shh, calla… No es su culpa que Hanji no quiera nada con él –susurró en respuesta Farlan.  
-Sí se dan cuenta que puedo escucharlos, ¿verdad par de idiotas?  
-Mira, Levi…  
El pelinegro se puso en pie.

-O toman mis reglas o la puerta está abierta. Ahora, se bañan y se me ponen a limpiar toda la casa. Sólo espero que dentro de un mes no tenga ninguna sorpresa y me de cuenta que seré tío.  
-No aseguro nada –dijo Isabel, volteándole los ojos al pelinegro.  
-Pues, no sé si Isabel tomó las pastillas que le traje, sabes cómo es… Así las probabilidades son altas.  
-Tch, ustedes dos… Mierda… -susurró Levi, saliendo lo más rápido de la casa.

Viendo cómo su hermano salía, Isabel habló.

-¿Entonces no le digo que ya estoy embarazada?  
-No, no quiero que se muera de un infarto. El que sea un Ackerman no lo libra de un infarto, y mira que ya es un anciano.


	15. Cap 15 Todo pasa

**CAP. 15**

 **Redactado por: Elfrian CG.**

Más tarde Farlan e Isabel dejaban la casa como un espejo en la ausencia de Levi que quien sabe a dónde se había ido.  
\- Farlan… ¿Tú crees que nuestro hermano sea capaz de corrernos?  
\- Puede hacerlo si quiere después de todo es su casa otorgada por la reina en la mejor zona de Sina por todos sus servicios como capitán y bla, bla, bla, ya sabes él es quien tiene el rango nosotros solo somos soldados comunes, ni siquiera nos eligió para formar su escuadrón.

\- Pero él dijo que eso era por nuestra seguridad… eso o nos ve medio torpes… Dijo la pelirroja recargándose en la escoba.  
\- No te preocupes por eso, no lo ara, somos como hermanos y menos cuando sepa que será tío, solo hay que esperar a que se le pase el coraje, tú termina de limpiar aquí, yo voy a planchar más camisas y el traje.  
\- ¿Más, no le vasta las que tiene listas?  
\- Mmm no, yo creo que probara cual se ve mejor con el traje, sabes que también está nervioso por su cita de mañana en la noche. En verdad espero que Hanji lo elija y a ver si casándose se le quita ese humor de los 1000 demonios.

Ambos se quedaron viendo unos segundos y después se empezaron a reír, por la ocurrencia de Farlan.  
En tanto Levi por su parte caminaba por las adoquinadas calles sin rumbo fijo solo necesitaba caminar y caminar para despejar su mente.  
\- Hanji, los tratos de Historia y ahora esos dos… (suspira) bueno supongo que no tengo derecho a recriminarles nada… después de todo Isabel no conoce muchos hombres y ningún compañero se atreve a cortejarla al saber que es mi hermanita… así que siendo Farlan el único hombre con el que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo era de esperar que pasara algo así.

Pensaba Levi mientras llegaba a la plaza principal donde por casualidad vio pasar un caballo a trote velos llevando a lomos a una chica conocida por él.  
\- Sasha. Llamo el capitán con voz firme sin importar que las personas del rededor se extrañaran por la repentina alza de voz. Sasha freno su caballo reconociendo de inmediato la voz de su capitán dando media vuelta, desmontándose y saludando como todo buen soldado.

\- Capitán, no esperaba verlo aquí. Ordene capitán pero tenga en cuenta que solo podre cumplir su orden después de realizar el mandato de la reina.  
\- ¿Qué mandato? Te detuve para saber qué haces en la ciudad, tenía entendido que los de la 104 podían elegir su tarea por méritos y que todos estaban en la costa donde se construye un cuartel de observación.  
\- Si capitán, vera hace días fuimos llamados para llevar un importante mensaje de la reina, los enviados de Marley están por llegar a la costa, así que Historia mando al Capitan Mike, Nanaba, Rene, Eren, Mikasa y Armin a servir de escolta para traerlos hasta aquí, así que yo llevo a toda prisa este documento de bienvenida sellado por ella. Contesto Sasha mostrando un papiro enrollado y sellado por el escudo de la casa real.  
Levi la miro un momento - ¿Por qué enviaron a esos 3? Me refiero a Eren y compañía, hasta donde yo sé ese chico demente no tolera ver a su hermano y ese es el que llegara, es un hecho.

Sasha se llevó la mano al mentón en pose de pensar.  
\- Bueno Historia… digo la reina dijo algo de que debían retrasarse lo más posible en llegar aquí y que si la inestabilidad emocional de Eren no los retrasa nada lo ara, eso y que los traigan por el camino más largo, yo tengo 1 día y medio para llegar con el grupo del capitán Mike y entregar esto… capitán si me permite tengo que irme.

Sasha saludo militarmente de nuevo y salió a toda velocidad con su caballo mientras el pelinegro la veía alejarse.  
\- La chica patata es buena para obtener información pero rayos esos que llegan de Marley deben ser Zeke y el tipo que quiere la mano de Hanji, debería idear un plan para hacerlo desistir de querer robársela, aunque ahora solo puedo esperar a la cita.

Reanudando su andar por la plaza decidió que sería buena idea llevarle un presente aunque no sabía que podría servir, no era una mujer de flores y dulces así que tal vez un libro o algún artilugio científico… o… o pero que sorpresa fue distinguir a Moblit entrando a una librería más adelante.  
\- ¿Moblit, pero que hace aquí? Stk… ahora que lo recuerdo él también está en la lista de candidatos… tengo algunos deseos de… conversar con el…

Se dijo a sí mismos el pelinegro mientras caminaba rumbo a la misma librería… había algo de maldad en sus ojos, en definitiva el deseo por una mujer si puede cambiar el comportamiento habitual de los hombres.

Momentos después Moblit dentro del lugar escogía algunos libros con mucha minuciosidad sin notar que una figura se acercaba a sus espaldas.

\- Buen día Moblit, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, pensé que ahora que eres capitán de investigación no salías del laboratorio de la base de la legión.  
Moblit se exalto ligueramente girándose para ver al dueño de esa afilada voz encontrándose con los ojos grises del pelinegro.  
\- Capitan Levi, que sorpresa encontrarlo en este lugar, y si tiene razón casi no salgo del laboratorio y tengo al escuadrón recolectando muestras todo el tiempo, pero cuando llego a algunas conclusiones importantes vengo a ver a Hanji san para mostrárselas y platicar con ella…

A medida que Moblit hablaba y mencionaba sus visitas a Hanji, los ojos de Levi fueron mostrando una mirada más y más pesada cada vez hasta que el castaño paro su lengua, trago saliva y una gota de sudor escurrió por su cien. Su mente comenzó a trabajar en un plan de escape, esto no era bueno, el capitán ya debía saber que él era su rival en esta competencia y además se consideraba lo suficientemente listo para no entrar en una discusión con el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad aunque claro tampoco pensaba desistir de esta competencia, teniendo en cuenta que de los 3 era el que había pasado más tiempo conociendo a Hanji.

Moblit retrocedió unos pasos tratando de huir de esa situación pero Levi le cerró el paso.  
\- Capitan Moblit ¿tiene mucha prisa? Pareces a asustado y yo solo quiero conversar contigo.  
\- Levi para ser sincero hace un par de horas también escape del comandante… así que si me permites tengo… cosas que ver bajo el microscopio…

/ Mientras tanto en el castillo…/

\- Este vestido está muy ajustado…  
\- Claro que no, además resalta tu lindo trasero…  
\- Historia, no es necesario resaltar nada de mi cuerpo.  
\- Hanji; deja de quejarte ¿sabes que en un par de días llega tu pretendiente de Marley? Hay que recibirlo con la noticia de que ya estas comprometida y si es necesario que vea como te casas, mañana saldrás con Levi y pasado mañana con Moblit así que espero que pasado-pasado mañana ya tengas tu decisión, o seguramente tendrás que salir también con el mocoso de Zeke.

Mientras tanto en una pradera junto a una fogata y unas tiendas de campaña…

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a recibir a Zeke? O ¿porque tengo que ir yo? Preguntaba con enojo Eren reclamando por ochorrociaba vez a Mike que descansaba tranquilamente junto al fuego.  
\- Eren…  
\- ¿Si, capitán?  
\- Deja de molestar…  
\- ¡Pero es injusto! Todo el mundo sabe que no nos toleramos.  
\- Eren ya cállate, además ya te explique demasiadas veces que fue una orden de Historia solo nos queda esperar a Sasha con el documento de bienvenida y movernos hacia el puerto.  
\- Además tendremos que hacer un regreso lento. Tercio Nanaba en la conversación mientras ponía agua a calentar.  
\- Deberías ir con Mikasa y Armin a recoger más madera para el fuego.  
Eren frunció los labios y se alejó enojado a buscar a sus amigos.


	16. Cap 16 Competitivo

**CAP. 16**

 **Redactado por: Elfrian CG.**

\- ¿Cosas que ver en el microscopio? Vamos esa escusa no se la traga nadie, así que vallamos al grano, ¿te interesa ganar esta competencia por la mano de Hanji?

Moblit retrocedía conforme el pelinegro se acercaba.  
\- Bueno no voy a mentir, conozco a Hanji desde que somos reclutas; desde el primer día que nos formaron para presentarnos a nuestro superior al mando, ella estaba alineada a mi lado derecho, Erwin también estaba ahí pero en las filas de enfrente, Hanji estaba tan feliz de haber ingresado como recluta y nunca dudó en mostrarse tal y como es… recuerdo que ese día la regañaron por hablar a gritos y la pusieron a correr 20 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento…

Levi frunció el ceño y dio un paso largo hacia Moblit haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre su trasero…  
\- ¡Moblit no me cuentes tu vida de recluta! Solo responde lo que te pregunte.  
Moblit lo miro desde su posición en el suelo pero esta vez su rostro mostro una expresión calmada y después dibujo una sonrisa llena de seguridad y sin rastro del amedrentamiento de antes más aun dejo salir de su garganta un tono de voz poco usual en él, un tono serio, seguro y lleno de testosterona.

\- Capitán usted y el comandante son grandes soldados, pero solo yo conozco los más mínimos secretos de Hanji porque soy el único que paso hora tras hora investigando con ella, preocupándome por lo que necesitaba, cuidando cada paso que daba cerca de algún titán y procurándola… Dígame el comandante o tú saben ¿qué flores le gustan? ¿Cuál es su lugar favorito fuera de Sina? ¿Qué ropa le gusta que no sea el uniforme militar? ¿Cuál es su color favorito? ¿Su postre predilecto? O algo más simple ¿Cuál su libro favorito?... bueno yo si lo sé y francamente estoy seguro que solo yo podría hacerla feliz de verdad y… ustedes no.

Levi no podía creer la respuesta que acababa de oír, de donde había sacada Moblit el valor de hablarle de esa forma, valla al parecer siempre si los tenia bien puestos. El pelinegro lo miro con su expresión de hielo de costumbre levanto sus manos a la altura del pecho y choco su puño contra su palma.

Moblit se había mostrado valiente hace un momento pero era hora de cambiar de estrategia, giro sus ojos hacia la puerta y exaltado dijo.  
\- ¿Hanji e Historia? ¿Qué hacen aquí en la ciudad? y con el carruaje real sin guardias…  
Levi volteo por inercia sin razonar nada, no podía ignorar nada con respecto a esas dos, menos con lo estresante que han sido esos días, encontrándose con que… Moblit lo había engañado, afuera no había nadie, ni carruaje ni ninguna de las dos mujeres.

Volteo de nuevo a verlo pero este ya no estaba en su poción original, de hecho vio con sorpresa como el castaño se pasaba entre sus piernas a gatas aprovechando que se había parado con estas separadas, el pelinegro intento patear la espalda de Moblit pero este parecía haberse levantado con muy buena suerte ese día porque no solo pudo detener la patada con su brazo sino que sujeto con cada mano cada tobillo de Levi y se incorporó con toda la fuerza que le dieron sus piernas provocando que el pelinegro se fuera de frente con todo su peso directo a besar el suelo impactando su hermoso rostro contra la pulida baldosa del lugar.

Con el capitán en el suelo Moblit salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, lo que no era muy alejado de la verdad porque el "diablo" se levantó tan rápido como pudo con el labio partido por el impacto y salió a toda carrera tras el con una cara que hubiera hecho correr a los mismos titanes.

Moblit corría por la concurrida callecita mientras esquivaba gente y obstáculos al tiempo que derribaba otros para cerrarle el paso al Levi quien no solo corría bastante rápido si no que saltaba sin dificultad lo que Moblit dejaba tirado por el camino.  
\- ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan rápido con esa estatura tan corta?! Se preguntaba el castaño mientras volteaba sobre su hombro.  
\- ¡Vas a morir Berner! Grito Levi acortando la distancia entre ambos.  
\- ¿Desde cuándo se sabe mi apellido? Se preguntó Moblit por alguna razón, apretando cada paso que daba en su carrera. Cuando casi podía sentir el aliento de Levi sobre el vio lo que podría ser su salvación, o si, eran los "Hermanos" de Levi que llevaban una canasta y parecían dirigirse a la zona de mercado, él no se atrevería a mostrarse irracional ante ellos ¿o sí?

Alcanzándolos casi choca contra Farlan quien lo esquivo por poco.  
\- ¡Farlan, Isabel! Son ángeles mandados del cielo, ayúdenme Levi quiere matarme.  
\- ¿Qué, pues que le hiciste? Dijo Farlan mirándolo con duda.  
\- Hola, si vas a hace algo es ahora Farlan. Tercio Isabel, mientras miraba como Levi se acerva velozmente apartando a la gente.  
Moblit miro de reojo como el demonio de los ojos grises casi llegaba ahí y salió disparado una vez más.  
Cuando Levi pasó junto a sus "hermanos" Farlan literalmente lo atrapo por la solapa de su camisa y lo jalo hacia el casi provocando que perdiera el equilibrio.  
\- Levi que bueno que te atraviesas en nuestro camino, que tal si nos acompañas ahora y dejas lo de romperle las piernas al capitán Moblit para después.

La respuesta casi a gritos del pelinegro no se hiso esperar.  
\- Suéltame, o te pasara lo mismo, ¿no deberían estar limpiando la maldita casa?  
\- Hermano cálmate, la casa ya está limpia y tú no deberías estar buscando pelea con Moblit ¿Qué dirá Hanji si se entera?, además deberías estarte alistando para tu cercana cita y curar ese labio roto. Le señalo Isabel.

Levi se relajó un poco, si, podía querer pegarle a Moblit incluso no le importaría darle un par de zapes a Farlan por detenerlo pero no le agrava mostrarse furico frente a Isabel. Así que solo suspiro y retomo su calma habitual después de todo él había provocado todo ese incidente.

La tarde transcurrió en calma, Farlan e Isabel le ayudaron a encontrar algún detalle que regalar en su cita, al regresar a la casa esta estaba reluciente no podía quejarse de eso, las camisas planchadas incluso su propio traje militar de gala el cual no pensaba usar ya que esa idea la había visto ya en Erwin la otra noche.

Las horas restantes volaron, llegando el momento acordado de la cita, el pelinegro se preguntaba varias cosas, ¿habría amenazado lo suficiente a esos dos? Para que a su regreso no los encontrara cogiendo como conejos, ¿Hanji se habrá enterado de algún modo de lo ocurrido con Moblit? ¿Estará bien llevarla a ese lugar escogido por Historia? O sería mejor salirse del plan, muchas dudas lo molestaban mientras esperaba en la entrada del castillo junto a una bellísima carrosa con el frente descubierto, bellamente detallada, con un aire romántico jalada por un par de bellos caballos negros que hacían contraste con la blanca carrosa.

Tras unos minutos vio aparecer a Hanji por las escaleras acompañada de la problemática mini reina y sus ojos se deslizaron por la figura de la castaña, tal y como lo dijo Historia su mandíbula callo al ver a su querida amiga entallada en un vestido de falta corta hasta media pierna con lindos pliegues que le daban vuelo con cada paso que daba afortunadamente debajo usaba una medias negras lo suficientemente gruesas para conservar el pudor de sus piernas, mientras arriba era formado por un corte tipo corsé que subía hasta su pecho en un escote en V que remataba con dos delgados tirantes caídos por sus hombro acompañado nuevamente por guantes largos aunque esta vez lo zapatos eran tipo botín.

Historia llevaba a Hanji con pequeños empujones hasta llegar frete a Levi.  
\- Capitán, dejo a Hanji en sus manos por favor procure no regresarla como el comandante, créame que estos vestidos no son baratos.  
\- Te vez muy hermosa cuatro ojos. Dijo el pelinegro dedicándole una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso en ella.  
Hanji suspiro lo miro con una sonrisa aunque algo cansa era sincera.  
\- Tú también te vez bien enano, el negro es tu color, ahora vallamos de una vez dijo la castaña dirigiéndose a la carrosa. Levi la acompaño para ayudarla a subir, mientras Historia agitaba su mano para despedirlo.  
\- Bien espero que esta salga mejor. Se dijo a si misma Historia con un tono emocionado en su voz.


	17. Cap 17 Que inicie el juego sucio

**CAP. 17**

 **Redactado por: Elfrian CG.**

La cita del candidato número dos comenzaba, y parecía que con buen pie, carrosa era hermosa y romántica, noche despejada con una luna resplandeciente apareciendo en el cielo y los implicados se mostraban bastante cómodos con la compañía el uno del otro.

Sin en cambio en las sombras de unos altos arboles a la orilla del camino dos pares de ojos agudos seguían el recorrido de la pareja mientras ampliaban su visión con un par de catalejos y sus muecas se tornaban duras ante la misión encomendada…

\- ¿Estás seguro que debemos hacer esto?, digo; ya sé que son órdenes directas del comandante pero… si el capitán nos descubre… nos va a romper las piernas… además también ten en cuenta que la excapitana Hanji tampoco es una delicada flor y podría unirse al capitán en hacernos mucho daño…  
\- Deja de quejarte igual si no lo hacemos el comandante Erwin será el que nos rompa las piernas, además ya no sé quién da más miedo si el comandante o el capitán.

\- 5 horas antes -

Jean y Connie cabalgaban despacio con dirección al cuartel de descanso de la legión.  
\- Es una lástima que no pudiéramos alcanzar a Sasha… quería ir con ella. Se quejaba Connie mientras se rascaba la nuca.  
\- Te dije que sería imposible alcanzarla, era lógico que la dejaran usar los caminos atajo de la policía militar, después de todo llevaba un mensaje de Historia… digo de la reina. Debimos ir rumbo a la costa. Le respondió Jean mientras bostezaba.

\- Ahora somos los únicos sin misión, Jean ¿crees que somos menos importantes?  
\- ¡Claro que no! Además para que quieres que no den misión, a mí no me interesa escoltar diplomáticos ni llevar mensajes, tenemos unos días libres y nada puede arruinarlos… nada…  
\- ¡Kirstein, Springer!. Se escullo llamarlos la potente voz del comándate de la legión de reconocimiento, Jean puso los ojos en blanco mientras hacia una expresión de molestia que tuvo que quitar antes de que Erwin la viera, ambos soldados desmontaron y realizaron el saludo a su comandante que se acercaba en su blanco corcel desmontando al llegar hasta ellos.

\- Chicos me alegro encontrarlos, tengo una misión muy especial para ustedes; necesito de su astucia y discreción.  
\- ¿De qué se trata comándate? Pregunto Connie mucho más animado que Jean.  
\- Quiero que arruinen una cita, que la conviertan en un desastre, que sea una cita tan terrible que no les queden ganas de repetirla otra vez.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Esta noche el capitán Levi y la ex capitana ahora consejera Hanji tendrán una cita, saldrán de la puerta principal de castillo en una carrosa, seguramente verán a Historia despidiéndolos, ustedes seguirán esa carrosa y se encargaran que NO sea un viaje agradable.  
\- ¿Queeee? Comandante… con todo respeto… ¡No podemos hacer eso! Somos subordinados directos del capitán Levi, si nos descubre arruinando su cita nos arrancara la cabeza.  
\- Nos pateara tanto como a Eren… pero nosotros no nos regeneramos.  
\- Creara un nuevo significado para la palabra "masacre" y usara nuestros cuerpos para eso.  
\- Y probablemente lo escriba con muestra sangre como tinta y nuestra piel como papel.

Erwin giro los ojos con una mueca de exasperación, valla que sus soldados eran exageradamente dramáticos.

\- Valla que le tienen miedo al capitán, pero no creen que ¿están siendo algo, mucho muy exagerados? No niego que si los descubra les dé un par de golpes, pero no exageren.  
Jean paso saliva y cuadrándose miro al comándate.  
\- Comandante… no podemos hacer eso.  
Erwin los miro detenidamente para después caminar entre ambos chicos, girarse y tomarlos por el hombro a cada uno.  
\- Jean, Connie solo tengo una pregunta más. ¿A quién deberían temer más en este momento al capitán que no sabe nada de lo que aran? O a mí.  
Jean y Connie miraron de reojo al comandante que los miraba con esa expresión seria, segura y muy atemorizante.  
Los jóvenes soldados pasaron saliva por su garganta una vez más y su silencio le indico a Erwin que ya había conseguido de quien apoyarse en su plan "Arruina la cita de la competencia."

\- Lo siento Levi; eres mi amigo, pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale… ya después me encargare de la de Moblit, que no lo he visto desde ayer… ¿Dónde se abra escondido? Pensaba el rubio comandante mientras caminaba con Jean y Connie rumbo la base.


	18. Cap 18 Cita con el capitan

**CAP. 18**

 **Redactado por: Elfrian CG.**

La carrosa avanzaba por la veredita empedrada con rumbo a la zona más elegante de Sina en dirección al restaurante elegido por la reina, sin ninguna fuente por petición de Hanji. Para poder llegar a tal zona era necesario cruzar un área un tanto solitaria con varios árboles a los lados.

\- Oye cuatro ojos… dijo Hanji… quiero hacerte una pregunta…  
\- No es necesario ser tan formal, además yo siempre te diere enano jajaja.  
Levi suspiro ante la normal actitud de Hanji.  
\- Ok, 4 ojos; dime ¿Has pensado con seriedad a quien elegirás?  
Hanji se puso un poco seria y dirigió su mirada hacia el camino.  
\- Mmm… no… Levi quiero que te quede clara una cosa, es Historia la que me está obligando a contraer matrimonio, yo nunca he pensado en casarme, los 3 son grandes partidos y créeme que se perfectamente que a ninguno de ustedes le faltan admiradoras que les darían el sí inmediatamente… por lo que mi elección será en el último momento, básicamente hasta que no tenga más opción que elegir, además no quiero crear peleas entre ustedes, por cierto ¿Cómo te partiste el labio? No creas que no lo note… Isabel hizo un excelente trabajo ocultando la marca con ese polvo transparente pero aun así lo note… ¿te peleaste con Erwin?

Levi se tocó el labio por inercia recordando como Moblit lo hizo caer. - No, no, yo… este… me caí… si eso, me caí mientras sacudió una repisa.  
\- Levi… te he visto caer de árboles de varios metros y quedar sin un rasguño, tienes mejores reflejos que un gato… no me mientas…

En eso estaban cuando repentinamente dos sombras saltaron de los arboles usando equipos de maniobra cayendo grácilmente frente a los caballos y empezando a agitar los brazos con bengalas encendidas bruscamente frente a los equinos, sin embargo contrario a lo planeado por los chicos de la 104 ambos caballos no hicieron nada más que detenerse mirándolos casi con indiferencia.

Los tres ocupantes de la carrosa tanto la pareja como el cochero se quedaron viendo lo ocurrido con cara de sorpresa y duda.  
Hanji parpadeo extrañada mientras acomodaba sus lentes por el brusco freno de la carrosa-  
\- Haa, no sé qué pretendan extraños pero esos caballos pertenecen a la legión, hace no tanto tiempo a un tenían que correr entre titanes, pólvora y el ruido de las bengalas; dos sujetos encapuchados con bengalas pequeñas no los van a asustar.

Levi miro con detenimiento a las figuras que permanecían de pie frente a la carrosa, iban vestidos de negro y usaban capas como las de la milicia con el gorro puesto, sin escudo y debajo de estas una capucha ceñida al rostro para ocultar su identidad, pero lo más importante a ojos del capitán era que llevaban puestos equipos de maniobra tridimensional.

\- Y bien ¿Qué quieren? ¿Son ladrones? ¿Le robaron esos equipos a algún tarado de la policía militar? Vamos contesten no tenemos tiempo que perder con ustedes.

Connie y Jean enfundados en sus negros atuendos sudaban frio al ver como su superior bajaba lentamente de la carrosa mientras hablaba, su plan de asustar a los caballos no había funcionado.

Levi se detuvo a un escaso metro de ellos y cruzo los brazos – ¿Y bien? ¿Acaso son mudos?  
Connie se paralizo al instante si los escuchaba hablar definitivamente sabría quiénes eran, Jean quiso hacer un movimiento; a la derecha del camino había un charco de barro si lo derivaba hacia haya definidamente retrasaría la cita, por lo que intento acertar un golpe con lanzamiento como en los entrenamientos cuando eran reclutas, lamentablemente para él aún no ha aparecido soldado capaz de derribar al capitán Levi y Jean no conseguirá ese merito siendo el quien termine de lleno en el charco de barro.

\- Levi no te entretengas o llegaremos tarde a la reservación, además podrías ensuciar tu traje.  
Levi miro de reojo a Hanji, después miro a Connie - ¿Intentaras pelear con migo? Aún hay espacio en ese charco.  
Connie opto por retroceder, unos segundos después ambos chicos miraban como se alejaba la carrosa.  
Connie se quitaba la capucha mientras recuperaba el color en el rostro - Tuvimos suerte, el capitán no se interesó por saber quiénes éramos.  
\- Tal vez ya lo supone… ¿acaso no viste como miro los equipos?  
\- ¿Vamos al restaurante? El comandante medio la dirección.  
\- Si… pero antes necesito quitarme este barro… a este paso seremos unos suicidas como Eren.

Tras el pequeño incidente en la vereda por fin pudieron llegar al restaurante.  
\- Oye Levi ¿Cómo crees que esos ladrones consiguieron los equipos? Y ¿Cómo saben usarlos?  
\- Esos dos no son ladrones, son soldados no me digas que siendo tan brillante no lo has pensado.  
\- Bueno si… pero supongo que me niego a creer que "alguien" los mando a molestarnos.  
\- Hanji creo que estas siendo muy amable e ingenua a propósito.  
\- ¿Crees que son soldados de la unidad?  
\- Ja, ¿creerlo? Estoy seguro, ningún ladrón vulgar hubiera dudado en enfrentarme porque no conocen mi fuerza, mientras que estos dos temblaban como hojas, es obvio que son soldados cercanos a mí.  
\- ¿Chicos de la 104?  
\- Lo dudo, no se atreverían.

La pareja bajo del carruaje que los dejo frente a la entra para después alejarse en busca de un lugar para aparcar. Un elegante mesero los recibió para conducirlos a la mejor mesa del lugar reservada por la mismísima reina así como el menú elegido también por ella, en la mesa había depositados dos sobre con el nombre de cada uno los cuales habían sido dejados ahí para ellos por orden de la monarca.  
Hanji y Levi tomaron asiento mientras veían los sobres con sus nombres.  
Hanji miro el suyo y abriéndolo desdoblo la nota del interior que se encontraba acompañada de un pequeño tubo plateado. Leyó en silencio.

\- ¡Hola Hanji! Espero que esta cita sea mejor que con el comandante, un ¡restaurante sin fuentes! En fin aun creo que perdiste la oportunidad de debutar con él esa noche, ya sabes lo que dicen "El comandante es todo un semental" jejeje, en fin, el tubo que acompaña esta carta es lubricante por si ahora si te animas y estrenar lo que hay que estrenar. Esta vez me tome la libertad de arreglar detalles para después de la cena.

Por su parte Levi también leía en silencio la nota dejada por Historia, en su caso esta estaba acompañada por 3 sobrecitos metálicos al fondo que era más que obvio su contenido, una llave y una tarjeta con una dirección escrita.

\- ¡Hola capitán! Espero disfrute la cena con Hanji, sé que al final podrían tener ganas de algo más íntimo así que en el sobre hay una dirección y la llave de un cuarto reservado para toda la noche en un lugar hermoso de sábanas blancas, llévela ahí y corte esa flor. Bueno eso si tiene suerte jejeje.

\- Tks… pero que mocosa tan atrevida… Levi levanto la vista y vio a Hanji sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado, era de suponerse que su sobre decía algo similar.

En tanto unos ojos azules los observaban desde una zona menos visible del restaurante.  
\- Así que no pudieron detener la carrosa.  
\- Lo sentimos comandante pero los caballos no se asustan fácilmente y el capitán bueno… creo que sospecha.  
\- Bien olvídenlo ahora hagan lo que les indique, háganse pasar por meseros, derramen algo sobre Levi y hagan que Hanji pierda sus lentes.  
\- Haa comandante, ¿Por qué quiere medio ciega a Hanji san?  
\- Connie solo hagan lo que les digo.  
Jean y Connie se cuelan al área de servicio del restaurante, donde mediante un soborno auspiciado por el comandante consiguen dos trajes de mesero y la oportunidad de servir la mesa del capitán Levi, un hombre que ostenta tanta popularidad como el mismo comandante.  
\- Bien solo no causen problemas, no sé por qué tanto interés en ver de cerca al capitán Ackerman, hasta donde yo sé todos prefieren mantener la distancia. Les decía el cocinero mientras acomodaba la bandeja que llevarían a la mesa.  
Una vez lista Jean y Connie discutían sobre quien la llevaría.  
\- Ve tú, decía Connie preocupado.  
\- No, ve tú  
\- No, qué tal si se da cuenta, además se pondrá furioso cuando le tiremos algo encima.  
\- Bien vamos los dos usemos los gorros de red para tapar nuestro cabello y los tapabocas para ocultar el rostro, uno lleva la bandeja y el otro pasa por detrás empujando por "accidente", cuando este hecho huimos antes de perder los dientes.  
Connie asintió moviendo la cabeza más por nerviosismo.  
A cada paso rumbo a la mesa sus corazones latían con más fuerza, sentían que hasta podrían ser escuchados.  
Una vez ahí Jean extendió la bandeja con ademan de servir los platos cuando sintió la mirada inquisitiva de Levi sobre él.  
\- ¿Por qué la red y el cubre bocas? Pregunto el pelinegro.  
Jean empezó a sudar sin control, y trato de hacer su tono de voz lo más gruesa posible  
\- Vera… capitán… Capitán Levi; nosotros este… tenemos ordenes de Hist… la reina, ¡Sí! La reina ordeno que fuéramos extremadamente limpios a la hora de servir su mesa.

Levi levanto una ceja completamente extrañado por el sumamente evidente tono forzado que usaba el mesero… y claro el "hecho" que Historia pudiera ordenar hacer algo que evidenciara su manía por la limpieza, pero eso era lo de menos la reina parecía disfrutar ponerlos en situaciones incomodas, lo que en verdad le estaba dando mala espina era este mesero.

En eso pensaba cuando Connie paso por detrás de Jean "tropezando" "accidentalmente" empujándolo haciendo que la bandeja completa se fuera sobre Levi… que… para sorpresa, asombro y completo enojo de Erwin que miraba con expectación, el pelinegro se levantó de su asiento en menos de un segundo atrapando en el aire ambos platos con las manos, la botella con un antebrazo y las copas con el otro, mientras la bandeja caía sobre la mesa.  
\- Pero que hábil Levi, jajaja. Decía Hanji mientras daba pequeños aplausos.

\- Si, si, si me alegro que te diviertas cuatro ojos, pero no soy malabarista así que ayúdame con esto.  
Jean y Connie lo miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos, ellos trataban de arruinar la noche y solo conseguían que el capitán se luciera. Mientras Hanji tomaba los plantos de las manos de Levi, Erwin apretaba los dientes en una mueca de enojo.

Levi miro con furia a ambos meseros - Ustedes, muestren sus cara ahora mismo o trapeare el suelo con los dos.  
Jean y Connie a punto de echar a correr y una Hanji que seguía riendo por la situación así como las demás persona en el restaurante que observaban la escena vieron y enmudecieron al mismo tiempo cuando sus ojos observaron casi en cámara lenta como por detrás de Levi llegaba una salsera con todo y aderezo volando lanzada de quien sabe dónde estrellándose de lleno en la cabeza del capitán llenando de un aderezo rojo y naranja su cabello, camisa, lazo y parte de su saco que reposaba sobre el respaldo de la silla además de provocar que soltara la botella y las copas la primera destapándose por el impacto provocando que el vino salpicara por toda la mesa mientras que las copas se hacían pedacitos en el suelo.

Hanji se cubrió con las manos pero no puedo evitar que el vino la salpicar un poco en la cara y manchara sus lentes, Levi era otro asunto con el aderezo escurriendo de su cabeza miro la salsera ahora tirada sobre la mesa entre el charco de vino la tomo con furia y giro para ver la dirección de donde vino pero no vio al causante de tal lanzamiento, obviamente el susodicho ya se había ocultado.  
Levi se giró con furia hacia los meseros.  
\- ¡Ustedes! CON UN DEMONIO.  
Jean y Connie retrocedieron mientras otros meseros se acercaron para ayudar a Levi.

\- Capitán Levi por favor acompáñenos le mostraremos el baño, estamos muy apenados por lo que sea que provoco esto, le conseguiremos una camisa limpia.  
Jean miro aun entre su miedo y enormes ganas de correr y no detenerse hasta llegar al mar noto como Hanji dejaba sus lentes a un lado mientras buscaba una servilleta para secarlos de la salpicadura de vino.

Así que entre la presente confusión los tomo de un manotazo provocando más caos en la mesa y junto con Connie salieron corriendo más rápido que caballo escapando de titán, antes de que el Capitán decidiera escribió un nuevo significado de la palabra masacre con ellos, como habían dicho unas horas antes.

Levi ardía en ira pero se logró contener y camino hacia el baño con varios meseros siguiéndolo, Hanji por su parte noto lo ocurrido.  
\- ¿Acaso… ese mesero acaba de robar mis lentes de forma deliberada?

Momentos después la castaña fue cambiada de mesa debido al gran desastre ocurrido, mientras Levi se limpiaba en el baño mirando su cabello todo sucio en el espejo, no noto como una figura fuera del lavado ponía seguro a la puerta dejándolo encerrado en el mismo.

Hanji miraba a su alrededor evaluando que tan lejos podía distinguir sin sus lentes cuando para su mala suerte las luces del restaurant bajaron de intensidad, debido a la hora y por qué el lugar quería crear un ambiente más "romántico", bueno si eso era posible después de lo ocurrido.  
\- Por todos los titanes, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Básicamente estoy más ciega que un topo… será mejor decirle a Levi cuando regrese que nos retiremos de aquí antes de que pase algo más.  
En eso divagaban los pensamientos de la castaña cuando sintió dos fuertes manos tomarla por los hombros y una voz grave hablarle cerca del oído.

\- Buenas noches Hanji, que sorpresa verte aquí y con otro hermoso vestido.

\- ¿Erwin? Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?, Levi demorara un poco en regresar.


	19. Cap 19 Anti-climatico

**CAP. 19**

 **Redactado por: Uri la Admin.**

La puerta por alguna extraña razón era de metal a diferencia de las de madera como se acostumbraba en el reino, mas al ser un restaurante frecuentado por personas importantes; el gerente había decidido poner todas las puertas con reforzamiento de metal.

-Mierda –dijo Levi al ver que una patada no permitiría su salida -. Dudo que la casualidad sea parte de esto… -murmuró, escuchando como un pedo de una de las compuertas se escuchaba y hacía sentir en ese lugar cerrado.

Tapando sus fosas nasales con su mano derecha, Levi trataba de ignorar el olor a desechos humanos, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras el sonido de la diarrea del hombre desconocido acompañaba sus pasos.

«Debo apresurarme a salir de aquí o comenzaré a morir intoxicado.» pensaba el peli negro, incrementando su velocidad al caminar de un lado a otro.

Deteniéndose de golpe al escuchar la voz del hombre al pedirle que le pase papel higiénico al haberse quedado sin el, Levi entró a uno de los servicios observando una ventanilla.

«Al menos hay una ventaja al ser de mi estatura.» pensó, encaramándose sobre el inodoro para comenzar su labor de escape, dejando al hombre lleno de popó y sus gritos de insultos de lado al salir por esa ventanilla, rompiendo partes de la camisa, el pantalón y hasta ropa interior al tener la ventanilla una especie de colmillos que supuestamente evitaban el escape de personas gruesas y altas.

Saliendo del lugar con su ropa hecha añicos, Levi pudo ver como Hanji chocaba con las mesas al huir de algo o alguien, siguiendo según él lo que la perseguía pudo ver a Erwin caminar lentamente detrás de la castaña.

-¡Aléjate! –le gritaba al rubio, quien comenzaba a hacer un sonido como la película "El tiburón". -¿Dónde rayos escuchaste esa música tenebrosa?  
-Grisha no es el único con secretos dentro del reino, Hanji. ¿Sabes lo que es una película?  
-¿Pe…? ¡No! Ni idea –continuaba hablando en gritos, moviendo sus manos hacia adelante para según ella, disminuir sus golpes contras objetos.

Levi no sabía de las intenciones de Erwin, y estaba más que interesado por conocerlas, por lo que sigilosamente los sigió.  
-Hanji, verás… Levi es mi mejor amigo junto con Mike, mas Nanaba no forma parte de mis gustos.  
-Gracias al cielo, porque no creo que desees meterte contra Mike.  
-Pero contigo es distinto. Te deseo.  
-Ah.  
-Pero Levi es mi mejor amigo.  
-Erwin –dijo, deteniéndose de golpe justamente frente a una pared hecha por rocas –No quiero ser grosera pero no quiero nada con nadie. Verás, no eres el único que ha leído cosas prohibidas y pude identificarme que soy…. ¿Cómo era?... Ah, ya recuerdo…. Asexual.  
-Hanji, si deseas mentirme, al menos haz un esfuerzo.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Dudo que ese beso haya significado nada para ti.  
-No hables de eso –dijo -, realmente quiero olvidarlo.  
-Porque te hizo dudar, ¿no es así?

Hanji no dijo nada.

-Estuviste a segundos de responderme el beso… ¿O lo hiciste y mi excitación no me dejó identificarlo?  
-Erwin –gruñó.  
-Hanji –murmuró, acercándose a la castaña. –Puedo hacerte sentir bien nuevamente si lo deseas. Sólo dile a Levi que te sientes algo mal y te llevaré a algún lugar.

Nuevamente Hanji no dijo nada, simplemente suspiró.

-No sólo los besos se dan en la boca, ¿sabes? Puedo darte besitos en tus hombros, manos, entre tus bellas piernas y hasta más abajito; si lo deseas. Levi será el mejor soldado, mas no conoce nada de mujeres. Apuesto que ni sabe dónde rayos debe estar el lugar feliz de una dama.  
-Y tú debes de conocerlo en exceso, ¿no es así?  
-Quizá.

Nuevamente Hanji suspiró fuertemente.

-Comprendo que Levi no sea nada hábil con eso de dar placer a las féminas.  
-Así como de dar besos.  
-Quizá tengas razón en ello, Erwin. Pero creo que tomas a Levi por un idiota.  
-Nunca haría eso de mi mejor amigo.  
-Creo que Levi es de esos que aprende rápido.  
-Ah… ¿Tienes curiosidad de averiguarlo?  
-Eso no te corresponde, Erwin. Pero la respuesta es no.  
-Pobre de Levi, a éste paso; morirá sin saber lo suave que es un seno.  
-Tampoco lo sé, no es como que tenga mucho.

Erwin rio.

-No es algo que me moleste, Hanji.

Hanji rio de una forma fingida.

-Por cierto, dile a los que se me llevaron mis anteojos que los devuelvan.  
-Sorry, me has atrapado. Merezco ser castigado. –Dijo, acercándosele al oído a la castaña.  
-No, gracias Erwin. Tengo hambre, tengo mi ropa sucia y no deseo nada de sexo de tu parte. Quiero irme a mi casa y a leer algo.

Saliendo de la oscuridad, Levi habló.

-Ya la escuchaste.  
-Ah, con que finalmente te dignaste a salir.  
-¿Levi? Oye, ¿¡no me digas que estabas ahí desde hacer rato!?

Levi no respondió inmediatamente, fulminando a Erwin con la mirada.

-Con que fuiste tú quien planeó la idiotez de ensuciar mi ropa. ¿Planeaste también poner a ese loco con diarrea dentro del baño para morir a puros pedos?  
-No me culpes de todo lo malo que te pasa, Levi. La vida te premió con ese castigo, no tuve nada que ver.  
-¿Pedos? –preguntó la castaña, rascando sus ojos al sentir molestia de no tanto forzar su vista.  
-Hoy es mi cita.-Dijo Levi.  
-Lo entiendo. –Indicó Erwin, sonriendo de forma seductora; besando la mejilla de Hanji. –Cariño, te dejo por ahora, mas no creas que te has librado; bella.  
-Me harás vomitar –dijo Levi, acercándose hacia Hanji.  
-No me beses sin mi permiso, Erwin o te partiré lo que tienes entre las piernas la próxima vez. Dudo que tus amantes te deseen si tu pene no funciona.

Erwin rio.

-Levi, llévame a casa.  
-Claro –dijo el pelinegro entre susurros.


	20. Cap 20 Pócima de amor más o menos

**CAP. 20**

 **Redactado por: Elfrian CG.**

Una vez más en la carrosa, tanto Levi como Hanji miraban hacia lados opuestos casi dándose la espalda, ese Erwin sí que sabe arruinar una cita, más el espectáculo que dieron en el restaurante.

Hanji giro para ver a Levi con la débil luz del pequeño candil que colgaba sobre ellos del medio techo de la carrosa y pudo distinguir a un que borrosamente el perfil de Levi, se veía serio incluso triste bueno eso le pareció a ella, vaya que su vista era una mierda de noche sobre todo sin sus lentes.

\- Oye Levi… este… ¿te hiciste mucho daño saliendo del baño? Digo… Erwin te encerró ahí, vaya que es de lo más molesto cuando se lo propone.  
Levi la miro sin mucho ánimo se sentía algo apenado por cómo se encontraba ahora, aun así extendió la mano y acaricio la mejilla de la castaña.  
\- ¿Quieres que te lleve al castillo?  
\- No, en realidad solo lo dije para que Erwin creyera que gano en arruinar la noche.  
\- Hoo ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? ¿Buscamos otro restaurante?  
\- ¡Si!, pero jejeje antes pasemos a tu casa para que te puedas cambiar esa ropa, creo que aun tienes condimentos pegados al cabello y tal vez Farlan pueda… prestarme más de su ropa para quitarme este vestidito de niña tonta.  
Levi le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de esas que casi nadie tiene el privilegio de ver.

/ Un rato después…/

En casa de Levi todo se encontraba en silencio, excepto claro en la habitación de Farlan donde la sombra que se escurría sobre el piso mostraba la silueta de una delgada y pequeña mujer dando pequeños saltitos mientras su compañero de travesuras la sostenía por la cadera acompasando el ritmo de ambos.  
\- Farlan… sabes que… si… si… nuestro hermano nos descubre otra vez, se enojara mucho…  
\- Isabel… por favor… no hables de él en este momento que hasta se me baja la temperatura.  
\- No te preocupes por eso… el regresara hasta muy tarde en la madrugada… solo decía que no debe saber…  
En eso estaba la parejita cuando las metálicas ruedas de la carrosa chocaron sobre el empedrado frente a la casa deteniéndose con un corto relincho de los caballos.  
Farlan se incorporó de golpe, tirando a Isabel hacia atrás casi cayéndose de la cama.  
\- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? Te volviste loco o que. Dijo una enojada Isabel mientras veía a Farlan mirar por la cortina con discreción.  
\- O no… Es Levi, está de regreso y… y… y algo debió de salir muy mal porque está hecho un asco, viene con Hanji san que camina muy raro… como si no viera donde pisa… hoo ya se cayó, ahora Levi la ayuda a levantarse, bien ahora da vuelta a la carrosa y… choco con uno de los caballos y se cayó de nuevo, no tiene sus lentes… realmente esa mujer no ve nada.  
\- ¿De que estas hablando Farlan?  
\- Levi regreso ya, vete a tu habitación y finge dormir yo limpiare esto antes de que se dé cuenta.  
Isabel salió casi corriendo en dirección a su cuarto, mientras la puerta principal se abría; Hanji entro primero mientras Levi hablaba con el cochero.  
\- Puede retirarse, la dama y yo caminaremos después.  
\- ¿Está seguro de eso capitán? Permítame informarle que mi trabajo es informar a la reina sobre los acontecimientos de esta noche.  
\- Bien, regresa al castillo y cuéntale lo que paso y no olvides mencionar que Erwin nos fastidio la cena, hizo robar los lentes de Hanji provocando que se golpeara con 7 mesas, 4 sillas, 2 floreros, 3 estatuas, la puerta del carruaje y 1 caballo.  
En eso estaban cuando del interior de la casa se escuchó un golpe seco, algo caer y romperse, después el quejido de Hanji, Levi se giró con preocupación.  
\- Solo váyase estaremos bien, bueno Hanji tal vez con moretones.  
El carruaje se alejó por el camino mientras Levi entraba a la casa en el mismo momento que se encendían las luces y vea a Farlan (ya vestido medio decentemente) ayudar a Hanji a Levantarse, ambos junto a lo que entes fue un florero y un pedestal en el suelo.  
\- ¿Hanji estas bien?  
\- Si… gracias con la luz ya puedo distinguir mejor… al menos donde están los muebles.  
\- Levi, Hanji san, ¿Qué paso? Se ven bueno… terribles… ¿acaso el restaurante donde fueron era zona de guerra?  
\- Si Farlan, era una maldita zona de guerra, una guerra declarada por Erwin Smit, ¿Dónde está Isabel? Espero que no en tu cuarto.  
\- ¡Duerme!  
Apenas Farlan dijo esto se escuchó el flujo de agua venir del segundo piso.  
\- Dijo… se baña… a esta hora…  
Levi se le quedo mirando inquisitivamente, estaba demás decir que el capitán prácticamente podía leerle la culpabilidad en el rostro a su amigo.  
\- Bien ya hablare con ustedes dos después, ahora me voy a asear en el baño de afuera, Hanji por favor usa el baño de la planta baja para hacer lo mismo, y Farlan podrías ser tan amable de prestarle algo de ropa a Hanji, básicamente nos llovieron condimentos y vino.  
Farlan lo miro un poco confuso después accedió, más tarde cuando la pareja recién llegada se limpiaba de la salsa y el vino el rubio subió a ver a Isabel para contarle lo sucedido.  
\- Entonces ¿tan terrible fue?  
\- Eso parece, el comandante es de armas tomar y veo que eso de perder no está en su vocabulario.

\- Entonces supongo que una vez limpios saldrán de nuevo ahora si a cenar.

\- Supongo que sí, aunque déjame decirte que Levi supo que le desobedecimos cuando te escucho bañándote.  
Isabel miro a Farlan con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
\- Sabes que mi querido Farlan… tú y yo vamos a salir esta noche mientras dejamos a esos dos con una pequeña ayuda incluida.  
\- ¿De que estas hablando?  
Isabel salto de su cama y fue directo a rebusca en su armario para después sacar una pequeña botella escondida al fondo del mismo, ahora mostrándosela con emoción a Farlan, el chico solo la sostuvo y leyó la etiqueta que mostraba muchas y muy pequeñas letras junto con una advertencia.

\- ¡¿Esto es lo que creo que es?!  
Isabel solo amplio su sonrisa ante lo obvio.  
\- Es afrodisiaco, Tú y yo les prepararemos la cena para que no tengan que salir de nuevo, después saldremos con cualquier excusa, los dejaremos cenando nuestro platillo especialmente preparado y dejaremos que la "magia" haga el resto con ellos.  
\- ¡NO! En definitiva NO, ahora sí que tuviste una idea descabellada y ni siquiera preguntare como o porque tienes esta botella.  
\- Sabes Farlan, ahora creo que nuestro hermano siempre está de malas y con ese carácter de los 1000 demonios por que no conoce las mieles del amor carnal, y hacer esto podría mejorar su perspectiva de la vida, incluso podría entendernos mejor.  
\- HOOO podría ser que nos patee de regreso a la ciudad subterránea si se entera que ponemos esto en su comida.  
Isabel pone cara de puchero ante la negativa de Farlan, mientras abajo se escucha que ambos han terminado de asearse. Lo que hace que el mencionado sienta cierta duda, rayos el plan de Isabel es totalmente descabellado, pero por otra parte si funcionaba…  
\- ¡Vamos Farlan! Incluso si funciona podría hasta beneficiarse nuestro hermano, después de una noche loca entre esos dos, Hanji san no tendrá cara para elegir a otro y ¿sabes porque?  
\- No, ¿porque?  
\- Porque estoy segura que ella es tan virgen como nuestro querido hermano, Por eso.  
Las mirada de ambos se encontraban entre la emoción de ella y la duda de él, finalmente escucharon la voz de Levi llamando.  
\- Farlan, Isabel nos vamos; no hagan nada que me obligue a ser severo con ustedes dos.  
Farlan regreso la mira de nuevo a Isabel y dijo - Hagámoslo.  
Una vez abajo con Hanji y Levi a punto de salir Farlan se cruzó apresuradamente frente a la puerta.  
\- Esperen, esperen, ¿Qué tal si se quedan aquí? Digo que tal si el comandante aun anda por ahí verificando que no se hayan ido a otro restaurante.  
\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Porque ese interés repentino, es porque se lo que hacían cuando llegamos? Pregunto Levi cruzando los brazos.  
Farlan le miro un momento y después paso su brazo sobre los hombros del pelinegro como para hablarle en secreto.  
\- Escucha Levi, se lo importante que es para ti que esta cita culmine bien Isabel y yo queremos ayudarte que tal si se quedan aquí, nosotros les prepararemos la cena y después nos esfumaremos, Isabel y yo nos iremos… no sé, al mirador o al lago del parque sabes que son lugares tranquilos incluso nos pondremos nuestros uniformes para parecer soldados de guardia y así tú tienes una cena tranquila y privacidad con Hanji san sin que tengas que preocuparte por que aparezca de nuevo el comandante.  
\- Que tanto cuchichean ustedes dos. Pregunto Hanji mirándolos nuevamente con claridad hasta ese momento Farlan noto que la castaña tenia puestos otros lentes, pero no los de vidrio delgado y elegante armazón si no los tipo google que solía usar durante las misiones o trabajo normal de soldado aquellos que se sujetaban perfectamente a su cabeza a través de bandas.  
\- ¿Hanji san de donde saco eso? Pregunto extrañado.  
\- Yo se los di, los recogí de su laboratorio cuando ella se fue al castillo para ser consejera, quedaron algunas cosas ahí y decidí guardarlas, por suerte había unos lentes de trabajo.  
\- ¿Y de que tanto cuchichean?  
\- Farlan sugiere que nos quedemos aquí para evitar a Erwin y que el cocinara.  
\- Por mi está bien, no tengo problemas con eso.

/ Mas tarde /

Farlan e Isabel preparaban con mucho entusiasmo (tal vez demasiado) una cena para dos donde el ingrediente secreto podría causar más problemas de los que arreglaría.  
Y aun más tarde con la mesa servida y todo listo Levi y Hanji se encontraban sentados a la linda mesa de madera pulida mientras los "hermanos" de Levi ponían todo en su sitio, Farlan servía dos copas de vino tinto mientras Isabel dándoles la espalda vertía una pequeña porción de su "mágica botella" en los platos mezclando para ocultarlo.  
\- Todo listo, tenemos como plato de esta noche un corte selecto de carne vacuna acompañado de salsa, sopa de pasta con vegetales y aderezo de vinagre, como bebida un selecto vino rojo y tal vez para más tarde una botella cerrada de coñac, como postre cortes de fresa fresca con miel.  
\- Se ve delicioso, me alegro que sus habilidades en la cocina sean mejores que las de Levi  
\- No tienes por qué mencionar eso 4 ojos; además tu tampoco concinas muy bien.  
\- Pero lo que yo preparo es comestible, a diferencia de lo que tú haces.  
\- Bueno, bueno, nosotros nos retiramos para que puedan tener una cena tranquila y privada. Menciono Farlan mientras se alejaba jalando a Isabel.  
\- No es necesario que se vayan.

Sin hacer caso a las palabras de la castaña ambos subieron y bajaron en menos de 5 minutos cambiados y usando su uniforme militar.  
\- Tenemos que irnos… este da la casualidad que hoy nos toca hacer guardia.  
\- ¿Qué? pero si cuando Levi y yo llegamos ustedes estaban durmiendo…  
\- Haaa si pero era porque teníamos que descansar antes de salir.  
\- ¿Haa? Pero además ¿Por qué harían guardia en Sina? Esta área la debe cuidar la policía militar no la legión de reconocimiento.  
\- Si… las cosas se han puesto raras para la milicia nos vemos más tarde, disfruten la cena.  
Fue lo último que dijo Farlan antes de cerrarla puerta tras él, dejando a Levi y Hanji solos.  
\- ¿Pero que fue todo eso?  
\- No te preocupes por ellos, cenemos y aprovechemos que ahora sí tendremos una noche tranquila.  
Levi y Hanji comenzaron probar sus platos sin sospechar la sorpresa preparada por esos dos que ahora se alejaban con forme a su plan.

/En otro lugar/

Erwin se reunía con Jean y Connie quienes habían corrido tanto pensando que el capitán los perseguiría que incluso tardaron en regresar al encuentro con el comandante.  
\- Comandante aquí tiene los lentes de Hanji san.  
Erwin extendió la mano tomando los lentes para después ponerlo en la bolsa de su saco.  
\- Disculpe comandante ¿Las cosas salieron como lo planeo?  
\- Más o menos, no contaba con que Levi se fuera a librar tan fácil del encierro, debe ser por su enano tamaño, pudo salir por una de las ventanas de ventilación.  
Jean y Connie se voltearon a ver un poco preocupados por el extraño comportamiento del comandante, ellos acostumbrados a verlo siempre tan serio.

/En otro, otro lugar… /

Las olas del mar chocaban con la blanca arena de las costas de paraíso una formación de soldados se dibujaba bajo la pálida luz de la luna mientras esperaban el arribo de una pequeña embarcación desprendida del gran buque que ahora yacía anclado en la costa de la isla, la pequeña embarcación llego depositando en la arena compactada por la olas a 2 figuras escoltadas por varios soldados.  
Mike se adelantó a su formación y saludo con el conocido puño en el corazón.  
\- Les damos la bienvenida a Paraíso, reino bajo el sabio mandato de su majestad la reina Historia Reiss monarca absoluta de estas tierras, les hago entrega de este pergamino de parte de la Reina y les informo que seremos su escolta a partir de ahora, procedemos a presentarnos.  
Mike Zacharius, primer capitán al mando de la Legión de Reconocimiento.  
Nanaba y Rene integrantes del escuadrón del Capitán Mike Zacharius.  
Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert y Eren Jaeger, integrantes del escuadrón del segundo Capitán de la legión de reconocimiento Levi Ackerman.  
\- Hermanito… pero que "agradable" sorpresa encontrarte en el comité de bienvenida.  
\- ¡Muérete Zeke!  
\- ¡EREN!  
\- Lo siento capitán… es que me da mucha "emoción" ver a mi "hermano"  
\- No importa capitán Mike, no me molesta lo impulsivo y gritón de mi hermanito.

/ De regreso en "otro lugar"/

Erwin por fin dejaba libres a Jean y Connie despidiéndose de ellos a la entrada del parque, donde minutos más tarde por casualidad de la mala suerte, el comandante distinguió a Farlan e Isabel paseando cerca del lugar.  
\- Hey ustedes dos ¿Qué hace a esta hora en este lugar?  
\- ¡Comandante! Dijeron a la vez mientras se cuadraban haciendo el saludo  
\- Y ¿bien? Que hacen aquí a estas ¿Horas? ¿Levi esta con ustedes?  
\- Haaa no, él está, bueno nosotros no sabemos dónde está.  
Erwin los miro detenidamente mientras su cerebro sacaba conclusiones a mil por hora.  
\- Díganme mientras ustedes pasean por alguna razón por el parque vacío, ¿Levi está en su casa?  
Ambos solo miraban esos serios ojos azules tratando de no delatar la respuesta con algún gesto.

/De regreso en la casa de Levi/

La cena había sido consumida y las copas llenadas en un par de ocasiones, la temperatura parecía haber cambiado o esa era la percepción de Levi y Hanji.  
\- Levi… no sé si es mi imaginación o aquí ha empezado a hacer algo de calor…

Levi no respondió aun que sentía la misma sensación recorriendo su piel, no sabía el motivo pero en definitiva no era normal. En cambio miro a Hanji notando como había aparecido un liguero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y ahora sus labios se notaban un poco más rosados que antes, sin embargo eso paso a segundo plano cuando noto que algo haya abajo empezaba a reclamar su atención.

\- Haaa, Levi no quiero ser molesta pero… está pasando algo raro.


	21. Cap 21 Un mal estimulante

**CAP. 21**

 **Redactado por: Ale Valdez V.**

Hanji se levantó inmediatamente y corrió a donde estaba el baño una vez ahí se inclinó sobre el retrete y comenzó a vomitar escandalosamente, toda la cena. Levi llego casi inmediatamente después espantado por tan repentina huida de Hanji y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Hanji en ese estado.

-Cuatro ojos ¿qué rayos te pasa?

-No lo sé ¿qué rayos tenía esa comida?

-No lo sé, a mí me supo bastante bien, de hecho... - pero la frase se vio terminada cuando la castaña se deslizo por un lado del inodoro y cayó al suelo desmayada.

\- Hanji! Hanji! Maldita sea reacciona, cuatro ojos!

Levi sin saber muy bien que hacer procedió a limpiarle el rostro con una toalla húmeda luego la tomo entre sus brazos y fue a recostarla en su habitación, vaya cita ahora tendría que pasar su cita como enfermero, pero tenía algo de romántico, velar por ella toda la noche...

La dejo en cama y buscó cosas que se le pudieran ofrecer a Hanji si despertaba, una vez todo listo acerco una silla y se sentó mientras la miraba.

-Que torpe olvide quitarle los anteojos - se dispuso a hacerlo, pero estos se enredaron en el cabello de Hanji, que estaba muy suave... Al igual que su rostro, la piel de su cuello tan delicada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Levi observaba a Zoe como la mujer que era, sensual, fuerte, inalcanzable... Pero a su vez la tenía cerca, tan cerca, a su voluntad.

Observo un atisbo de piel debajo de la camisa prestada de Farlan y no se resistió a acariciarla se sentía bien, muy bien, a otra parte de su cuerpo también pareció gustarle el contacto y en menos de un instante ya estaba sobre ella tratando de desabotonar su pantalón, sus manos siempre hábiles ahora temblaban de la adrenalina que ni siquiera podía hacer esa simple tarea, molesto y desesperado pensó en romper la tela y cuando lo iba a hacer se detuvo.

Solo fue un momento de claridad pero fue suficiente para que captara su posición, la de ella y la de su miembro.

Se incorporó de un salto ¿qué había pasado? ¿Que estuvo a punto de hacer? Sintió asco de sí mismo, mucho, corrió al baño a mojarse con agua helada... No podía ser cierto había estado a punto de abusar de ella... De la chica que quería como esposa.

Salió de la casa no podía quedarse cerca de ella, no después de lo ocurrido, así que simplemente se sentó fuera de la casa, mirando a la nada tratando de averiguar que rayos pasaba por su cabeza.

En su culpabilidad visualizo una sombra, que habría identificado en cualquier sitio...

-Puedes dejar de esconderte Erwin - murmuro un derrotado moralmente Levi.

La sombra se materializo en el comandante que miraba atento al pelinegro.

-¿Esta Hanji contigo? - pregunto sin vacilar ni un momento.

\- ¿Crees que si estuviera conmigo estaría yo aquí? Ella está en el castillo. Lo conseguiste Erwin, arruinaste la cita.

Al escuchar esas palabras en la cara del comandante apareció una sonrisa.

-Hanji será mi esposa - dijo tajantemente mientras se le alejaba.

Levi pensó que tal vez quien había arruinado la cita no había sido el rubio, o por lo menos no del todo...


	22. Cap 22 Solo queríamos ayudar

**CAP. 22**

 **Redactado por: Paula Francisca Villa Bustamante.**

Estuvo sentado aproximadamente 15 minutos más afuera cuando a lo lejos diviso dos siluetas una más alta que la otra, la más alta traía de la mano a la más pequeña casi arrastrándola más atrás de lo rápido que venían, él sabía perfectamente quiénes eran los dueño de esas siluetas así que se escondió por el lado de la casa y espero con casi la nula paciencia que tenía.

\- ¡Farlan! ¡Con un demonio no corras!  
\- ¡Que no corra! no te das cuenta que es seguro que el comandante se dio cuenta que Levi y Hanji estaban en la casa, todo por tu culpa.  
\- ¿¡Mi culpa!? El que no sabe mentir eres tú, casi te hiciste encima!  
\- Ya cállate que vamos llegando y tenemos que advertir a Levi, Dios espero no encontrarlos en plena faena gracias a tus "gotitas" Isabel.

Farlan iba a poner la llave en la puerta, cuando una mano nívea que apareció de la nada le apretó la muñeca a tal punto que el pobre Farlan juro que se la rompería.  
\- Se puede saber a qué gotas se refieren ustedes dos?. Digo el pelinegro con los dientes tan apretados que en cualquier momento le iba a saltar un diente, o por lo menos eso pensó Isabel media escondida detrás de la espalda de Farlan.

-¡Levi suéltame! tengo algo importante que decir el comandante nos vio en el parque y pregunto por ti y como Isabel no sabe mentir dedujo que tú estabas con Hanji, todo fue culpa de ella.

\- ¡¿Mía?! Que te pasa Farlan en que tartamudeo fuiste ¡tú!  
por un momento el par se olvidó de Levi y empezaron a echarse la culpa entre ellos por su falta, Levi que estaba haciendo acopio del poco auto control que le quedaba los miro fijamente y pregunto.

\- Última vez que pregunto, ¿a qué gotas se referían ? por qué por culpa de esas "gotitas" Hanji vómito casi hasta la muerte y ahora esta inconsciente arriba , juro por lo más sagrado que los pondré a ambos a limpiar las calles con un cepillo de dientes, ¡HABLEN AHORA!  
Farlan que ya no podía más de la culpa fue el primero el soltar la verdad.

-Fue ella. Apuntado a Isabel - A ella se le ocurrió echarte una mano con la cita y echó unas gotas afrodisiacas en la cena de ustedes, Te juro Levi traté de detenerla pero sabes que está loca y me convenció de ayudarla en SU plan.

\- Mi plan, ¡¿MI PLAN?! Isabel histeria empezó a pegarle pequeños manotazos a Farlan en el pecho.

\- Tú fuiste (golpe) de la idea (golpe) de que Levi (golpe) tuviera sexo para (golpe) que se le quitará lo amargado.

Mientras Isabel golpeaba a Farlan, Levi miraba y pensaba que iba hacer con estos dos, con su vida y sobre todo con Hanji ya que sentía que se le escapaba de las manos querer tener algo con ella. Abría la puerta de la casa y subió a su habitación donde dormía plácidamente Hanji, la miró y dijo en voz alta  
\- La única tranquilidad que me queda es que si no me escoges no tendrán que lidiar con las idiotez de esos dos

Aquellos dos que todavía seguían peleando en la entrada de la casa sacándose hasta el último trapo sucio con tal de callar a otro.


	23. Cap 23 Ahí en la esquina de un bar

**CAP. 23**

 **Redactado por: Elfrian CG.**

A varios kilómetros del caos en casa de Levi, una figura se mantenía sentada al fondo de un bar en la mesa de la esquina más apartada y oscura del lugar con una libreta de notas llena de garabatos un tintero casi vacío y una botella a medio consumir.

Moblit veía su mano sostener de forma temblorosa la pluma, temblores producidos por la cantidad de alcohol en su sangre, sus ojos de apariencia vidriosa recorrían con solemnidad una hoja desprendida de su libreta donde se veía un dibujo de Hanji, sonriéndole desde el papel.

\- Hanji… mi dulce Hanji… si supieras lo que provocas en mi desde que nos conocimos... mmm pero que estoy pensando, ¿Cómo voy a competir contra esos dos? Me masacraran a la menor oportunidad.  
Arrastrado por el alcohol y sus desalentadores pensamientos apenas notos como 3 militares entraban al lugar llamando la atención de la concurrencia que los miro pasar de largo y dirigirse a la mesa del fondo.

\- ¡Con que aquí estabas!  
\- Es una vergüenza, pronto será tu cita con Hanji san y solo se te ocurre venir a embriagarte.  
\- Entendemos que te estés escondiendo del comandante, pero andar borracho por ahí está muy mal.  
\- Nifa, Keiji, Gafas ¿Qué hacen aquí?, deberían estar haciendo trabajo de campo.  
\- Moblit, nos preocupas y sabiendo lo preocupado que estas por la cita hemos decidido ayudarte.  
\- ¿Cómo me ayudaran? Lo más seguro es que el capitán o el comandante intentaras algo para que la cita falle, bueno el capitán no sé pero el comándate lo ara es un hecho.

Nifa sonrió a sus compañeros y luego dijo en voz baja junto al oído de Moblit.  
\- Mi querido capitán Moblit, entre los 3 arreglaremos que la cita con Hanji san será la mejor de las tres, y para que te anime quiero que sepas que ambas citas tanto la del comandante y la del capitán fueron pésimas.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
\- Porque en ambas citas uno de nosotros estaba infiltrado en los restaurantes donde fueron, sabes que si se trata de astucia este escuadrón está por arriba de todos. En la cita del comandante, Hanji se cayó a una fuente porque él trato de besarla y todo se arruino, mientras que hace unas horas, el comandante arruino la cita del capitán Levi, básicamente los baño con comida y vino, encerró a Levi en el baño y robo los lentes de Hanji.  
\- Por todos los titanes… si le hizo eso al capitán ¿Qué me espera a mí?  
Gafas se sentó junto al preocupado Moblit pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.  
\- No te preocupes más, deja esta cita en nuestras manos, recoge a Hanji san en el castillo con la carrosa que te proporcione nuestra reina-niña, y cuando salgan finge que si irán al lugar que les haya dicho pero en el camino los interceptaremos con una de las carretas de carga, para ese entonces ya debiste decir a Hanji que la llevaras a un lugar mejor para su cita y que le encantara.

Ahora es Keiji quien se sienta al otro lado de Moblit.  
\- Y así mientras el comandante o el capitán esperan en el restaurante para arruinarte, tú y Hanji se estarán divirtiendo en otro lado del cual nunca se enteraran, apropósito que buen dibujo de Hanji. Por cierto ¿tienes un regalo para darle?

Moblit miro a sus compañeros y se alegró de cuanto apoyo le brindaban, ahora al saber la información de las pésimas citas anteriores y del apoyo de sus amigos sentía que tenía una posibilidad real de encantar a Hanji.

Al salir del lugar Moblit se quedó atrás pagando la cuenta mientras los otros 3 salían del lugar siendo interceptados en la calle por nada menos que el comandante que montaba su caballo blanco.

\- Nifa, Keiji, Gafas ¿Qué hacen aquí, saliendo de un bar a esta hora? Ya casi ha amanecido.

Los tres se miraron un momento entre sí pero ninguno demostró duda, miedo o gento que los delatara.

\- Solo buscábamos a nuestro capitán, no le hemos visto desde hace más de 24 horas.  
\- Y creímos que podría estar… bueno tomando.  
\- ¿Y no han encontrado a Monblit aun?  
\- No comándate, no hemos tenido suerte.  
\- Bien si lo ven díganle que lo estoy buscando desde hace varias horas y que se presente en mi oficina.

Una vez dada esta orden Erwin espoleo a su caballo y se alejó veloz por el camino, sin sospechar que Moblit lo había estado video oculto tras la puerta del bar. Y una vez pasado el peligro salió a reunirse con sus compañeros.  
\- Parece que tendremos que movernos con mucho cuidado, el comandante no conoce la palabra "rendirse" y menos "perder".

Los tres junto a él solo asintieron moviendo la cabeza.

Mientras despuntaba el sol en el horizonte tornando todo naranja y azul colándose por la ventana de la habitación de Levi, Hanji habría lentamente los ojos, sintiéndose un poco mejor excepto por el sabor amargo en su boca. Lo primero que vio fue a Levi sentado frente a la cama dormitando en una silla, quien como si sintiera la mirada de la castaña abrió los ojos y con la voz más suave que pudo salir de su garganta le pregunto.

\- ¿Estas mejor Hanji? He estado preocupado toda la noche.


	24. CAp 24 Una pintoresca mañana e invitados

**CAP. 24**

 **Redactado por: Elfrian CG.**

Hanji se levantó sentándose en el borde de la cama con un mareo notorio y un dolor de cabeza insipiente.

\- ¿Tu… tus queridos hermanitos pusieron algo en la comida?... ¿cierto?

Levi movió ligueramente la cabeza en forma afirmativa mientras sus labios se tensaban dibujando una línea recta.

\- ¿Era una droga para dormir?... no… ¿era un estimulante, verdad?

El pelinegro no dejaba de sorprenderse con la capacidad deductiva de Hanji.  
\- Si… lo siento mucho Hanji, fueron negligentes y llegaron demasiado lejos; pudieron envenenarnos por su estupidez.  
\- ¿Tanto era su deseo de ayudarte? Bueno al menos sabemos que serán capases de todo por verte feliz… aun que te maten a ti y a mí en el proceso.  
\- Cuatro ojo… es bueno ver que aun conservas el sentido del humor después de lo que paso.  
\- No tientes a tu suerte enano… ¿Qué hora es? Tengo que regresar al castillo.

Después de un corto baño, que Levi le consiguiera un cepillo de dientes y localizaran los lentes que el pelinegro dejo tirados después del incidente de la noche, Hanji quedo lista para regresar al castillo vestida con sus botines, un pantalón de Farlan porque era el único que se ajustaba por la altura, una camisa y un saco de Levi.

\- Cielos, cada vez que paso por tu casa termino llevándome ropa de ustedes, procurare enviarla de regreso.  
\- No te preocupes por eso cuatro ojos, le pedí a Isabel que lavara tu vestido, pero… bueno no sé qué hizo y la tela, bueno se encogió.  
Comento Levi mientras le mostraba el susodicho vestido que ahora se veía, algo arrugado y con las costuras contraídas. Hanji parpadeo varias veces ante la contraída prenda y finalmente una pequeña risa salió de sus labios.  
\- Eso no le va a gustar nada a Historia, aunque tal vez así deje de gastar en vestidos tontos.

Momentos después ambos salían de la casa del pelinegro al salir a los escalones de la entrada la castaña miro extrañada a Farlan e Isabel que se encontraban lavando cada piedra que formaba la escalera pero eso no era lo extraño si no que lo que no concordaba era con que lo hacían, ambos tenían cubetas rebosantes de agua jabonosa pero estaban tallando con un par de cepillos… cepillos de dientes…

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué están tallando con cepillos de dientes? ¿Levi, es esto parte de tu castigo por…?

Levi salió primero sin mirar a sus atareados amigos. - No preguntes 4 ojos, yo sé cómo aplicar la disciplina aquí.  
Hanji salió con el desconcierto dibujado en su rostro cuando repentinamente una muy dramática Isabel se levantó para abrazarla mientras lloriqueaba.  
\- Lo sentimos mucho Hanji, no era nuestra intención ponerte mal, solo queríamos que pasaras una grandiosa noche con nuestro hermano.  
\- Heee, está bien Isabel lo comprendo, no es necesario que te pongas así. Contestaba Hanji mientras trataba de soltarse del estrujante abrazo de Isabel.  
\- Pero por nuestra culpa pensaras mal de nuestro hermano… y si no lo eliges… será nuestra culpa… y… entonces Farlan y yo sufriremos mucho… porque si ahora es un gruñón amargado se pondrá peor que eso… y entonces también tendremos que lavar el cuartel general con cepillos...y…y…y.

Farlan dejó caer la mandíbula al oír lo que estaba diciendo Isabel, mientras Levi se palmeaba la frente por lo que decía su hermanita preguntándose porque cada vez que esos dos abrían la boca lo ponían en situaciones incomodas.

Hanji miro a Levi en busca de ayuda para quitarse a Isabel de encima, y este miro a Farlan con enojo, por lo que al fin el procedió a jalar a Isabel y terminar con su drama, una vez terminado esto Levi pidió a Hanji se adelantara un poco para así poder hablar con ambos.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?  
\- Solo quería que Hanji viera que estamos muy arrepentidos de lo ocurrido.  
\- ¡En serio que voy a ponerlos a limpiar el cuartel con cepillos de dientes!  
Farlan se rasco la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada - Ha Levi, Isabel solo quería arreglar las cosas… y bueno… la verdad es que si te pondrás de muy mal humor si Hanji…no…

\- ¡BASTA! Ahora tengo que llevarla al castillo pero cuando regrese ustedes 2 y yo tendremos una muy larga y seria conversación, sobre sus "ganas de ayudar", comprar afrodisíacos ilegales, y hablar de más.

Cuando Levi se alejó del par Isabel soltó un largo suspiro…  
\- Farlan ¿crees que sea un mal momento para decirle que estoy embarazada? Digo tal vez eso lo ablande un poco y no nos grite tanto en esa "conversación"  
\- ¿Qué, estás loca? con todo lo que ha pasado si le dices eso le terminara dando un infarto.

Una vez reunido con Hanji caminaron un par de calles más abajo donde había un establo militar donde Levi era propietario de un área para guardar su caballo un hermoso ejemplar negro y vigoroso que siempre uso durante las misiones, un caballo que se había acostumbrado tanto a él que ya no permitía otro jinete que no fuera el pelinegro.

Primero él preparo y monto al corcel extendiendo la mano a Hanji que de un ágil salto subió a las cuadras del caballo detrás de Levi, la marcha con rumbo al castillo se hizo agradable mientras avanzaban un suave viento acariciaba sus rostros, Levi se perdía en sus pensamientos ¿Hanji estaría molesta por lo que paso? ¿Qué opinión tenia ahora de él? ¿Qué posibilidad real tenia de ser elegido por ella? Bueno ninguna si supiera lo que él estuvo a punto de hacer bajo los efectos de afrodisiaco, pero no, su auto control fue más fuerte que esa cosa, repentinamente el pelinegro sintió el peso de la castaña sobre su espalda y los brazos de esta rodear su abdomen.

Levi… no estoy enojada contigo, ni si quiera con ellos, aunque espero que no sigan "ayudando".  
\- ¿Acaso ahora lees la mente?  
\- No, pero se perfectamente cuando algo te tiene preocupado.  
Levi aminoro el trote del caballo hasta detenerse bajo la sombra de un árbol, se giró apoyando su peso sobre uno de los estribos de la silla para mirar a Hanji lo mas de frente que esa postura le permitía.

\- Hanji… yo…  
Hanji lo miro un poco confundida - ¿Qué sucede?  
Levi tomo las manos de la castaña juntándolas con las suyas inclinándose ligeramente y hablando en un susurro.

\- Se mi esposa. Acto seguido de decir esto el pelinegro se inclinó hacia la castaña depositando un beso sobre sus labios haciendo presión en la suave piel abriéndolos invadiendo su boca, aunque a diferencia del beso que le robo Erwin el de Levi no era dominante, era súbito apenas ligeramente exigente, invitándola a corresponderle, ella se quedó quieta sin saber que hacer ¿correspondía o no? Apenas apretó ligeramente sus labios sobre los del pelinegro cuando sintió como él se retiraba y volvía a darle la espalda reiniciando la marcha del caballo.

\- Hanji no te voy a presionar, pero… quiero que sepas que si no soy tu elección… yo…  
\- ¿No te interpondrás porque me amas y lo que me haga feliz está bien para ti? ¿Es lo que dirás ahora?  
Levi la miro un momento por encima de su hombro y le mostro una de esas sonrisas que se veían tan inquietantes en él.  
\- No cuatro ojos, no diré eso. Si yo no soy tu elección, te secuestrare el día de tu boda.  
\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Hanji no sabía si lo que acababa de escuchar era una broma o iba en serio, aun mas ya no pudo contestar a ello debido a que ahora se encontraban a unos metros de la entrada al castillo cuando un ruido fuerte y grabe invadió el lugar, el caballo se detuvo de golpe notoriamente inquieto, el grave sonido se repitió un par de veces más y después se apagó, Levi y Hanji se quedaron contemplando la entrada del castillo ahora llena de guardias que flanqueaban la entrada. En medio de toda la seguridad se encontraba Historia, rodeada de la guardia real frente a ella Mike quien hacia una reverencia para después inclinarse muy cerca de la reina y susurrarle varias cosas al oído, cosas que por la expresión seria de Historia no le hacían gracia alguna.

Lo más inquietante de todo era que unos metros atrás se encontraban un par de grandes armatostes de metal sobre ruedas de caucho, apenas silenciado su ruidoso motor; vehículos traídos desde Marley, con el único propósito de acortar el tiempo de llegada.

Mike inclinado muy cerca de la joven reina le informaba sobre la inoportuna situación.  
\- Lo siento mucho, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero ellos desembarcaron esos armatostes motorizados y fue imposible alargar el tiempo de llegada, lo lamento mucho.  
\- No es su culpa Capitán Mike, no contábamos con esto. Contesto seria Historia mientras miraba como Zeke y su hijo descendían del vehículo y se acercaban.  
Hanji y Levi se acercaron desmontando apenas a unos metros de la concurrencia, siendo notados primeramente por Mike gracias a que el viento estaba a su favor.  
Historia siguiendo la mirada de Mike vio también a ambos y haciendo una seña con su mano para que se acercaran mientras ella a su vez caminaba hacia Zeke.  
\- Le doy la bienvenida a Paraíso, Jefe de Guerra Zeke a usted y a su hijo.

\- Gracias su majestad, nos sentimos honrados que sea usted la que nos reciba personalmente, usted y su consejera Hanji Zoe, la mujer por la que hemos hecho este largo viaje. Menciono Zeke mientras su aguda mirada se clavaba en la figura de Hanji quien se acercaba a paso lento cuando Levi decidió cortar esta conexión visual atravesándose en el campo de visión de Zeke quien por inercia borro la sonrisa de su rostro al reconocer al pelinegro y es que ambos hombres se habían conocido antes en circunstancias menos favorecedoras.  
Historia muy atenta de este hecho decidió iniciar su nuevo plan ideado en ese preciso momento, "plan: desalentar a pretendientes extranjeros".

\- Ha, esto es un poco incómodo, en este momento mí querida consejera Hanji se encuentra regresando de su cita con el Capitán Levi Ackerman, uno de sus pretendientes, y veo que debió salir todo excelente ya que incluso trae puesta una ropa diferente a la que llevaba al salir.


	25. Cap 25 Invitados poco gratos

**CAP. 25**

 **Redactado por: Uri la Admin.**

El ambiente estaba más que tenso en la entrada del castillo. Zeke pudo ver a Levi, sintiendo una combinación de miedo y ganas de vomitar, recordando la paliza que lo hizo sentir la primera vez que se vieron frente a frente. «Maldito monstruo», pensó el varón Jaeger, apretando fuertemente sus puños al verlo acercarse.

-No me digan que esa mujer fea es Hanji –indicó el joven hijo de Zeke -. No, no y no. Yo no quiero casarme con ella.  
-Cierra eso que tienes como boca –susurró Zeke, jalando una de las orejas del mocoso.

Historia no pudo evitar reír un poco al escuchar al chico quejarse de la figura y aspecto de la mujer. Chasqueando sus delgados dedos, la rubia hizo una mueca para que las maletas de los Jaeger fuesen llevadas adentro.

-No hagan esperar a nuestros invitados.

Llegando a donde estaban los nobles, Levi miró de forma inquisidora a Historia. Mientras Hanji sintió curiosidad al ver al chico de ojos claros semejantes a los de su padre.

-Qué lindo muchacho –dijo en un tono relajado -. Se nota que eres hijo de un… noble –Indicó, tratando de evitar la palabra asesino o algún tipo de sinónimo en sus palabras.

Fulminando a su hijo con su mirada, Zeke tomó la palabra.

-Espero el pasado, quede en el pasado; señorita Zoe.  
-Claro, claro… -murmuró, sonriendo de forma falsa.  
-Supongo que comeremos algo –indicó Levi, mirando a Historia.  
-Comeremos suena a manada –dijo la rubia -. La cena es con la señorita Hanji, con Zeke y su hijo.

Haciendo una mueca que demostraba su desaprobación, Levi simplemente miró a Mike.

-Si su majestad me lo permite, me gustaría estar en dicha cena.  
-Bueno, no quiero ser grosero con nuestros invitados, Levi.  
-Opino igual a Levi –indicó Hanji, arreglando el pantalón que mostraba algo de sus calzones y que parecían ser el objeto de entretenimiento de los ojos de Zeke. –Levi y hasta Mike deberían de acompañarnos, e inclusive Erwin. Sería como la cena de la amistad… O algo así.

Zeke sonrió.

-Admiro su tendencia hacia lo amistoso –replicó, estirando su mano para darle un saludo a Hanji.  
-Somos un pueblo de paz, pero si te metes con nosotros; te irá muy mal –indicó la mujer, respondiendo al saludo de Zeke.  
-¡Ay, caray! –Gritó la reina al ver que la cosa se ponía tensa –Hanji, debes de bañarte y vestirte y de…  
-Yo la acompañaré… -murmuró Levi interrumpiendo a la rubia al mismo tiempo que miraba a Zeke –. Debe de estar cansada de haber pasado la noche en mi casa.

-¡Claro! –gritó la reina -. ¡Dicen que una vez que pruebas un Ackerman, no regresas a nada más!

Zeke tocó el hombro de su hijo.

-Gabriel –susurró -, debemos de apresurarnos para estar listos para la amistosa cena.

El joven no dijo nada. Limitándose a una leve reverencia y una tímida sonrisa.

-No puedo esperar para cenar –indicó el hermano mayor de Eren.


	26. Cap 26 Soluciones rapidas

**CAP. 26**

 **Redactado por: Uri la Admin.**

-Padre, sé que el pueblo Erdiano debe ir primero….  
-¿Pero? –preguntó de mal humor, Zeke.  
-No es bella, nada bella.  
-¿Quieres decir que debo dar ésta misión a otra persona, Gabriel? –preguntó nuevamente, mirando fijamente a su hijo mientras sonreía.

Grabriel, un chico de unos trece años entendía muy bien el tono en el que su padre hablaba.

-No es necesario que tomes esa medida tan drástica, padre. Pero, es normal que desee una chica bella. Algo así como la reina, ¿no crees?  
-Historia es nuestra familiar. –Dijo -. No seas asqueroso.

El joven suspiró, sentándose en la cama de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Padre?  
-No quiero más preguntas, Gabriel.  
-Se trata acerca de copular. ¿Debo hacerlo? –Preguntó, sonrojándose –Es decir, yo ya puedo producir lo necesario para dejar preñada a una mujer pero… No deseo hacerlo con esa mujer.

Zeke comenzó a retirar su camisa lentamente, pensando que quizá eso de la parte sexual debería ser su misión al no desear exponer de forma apresurada a su primogénito.

-Vístete y vayamos a comer esa porquería que ellos suelen llamar comida –indicó en un tono seco.

…

Mientras Hanji cerraba la puerta del cuarto, miró un nuevo vestido sobre la cama de la habitación.

-Historia –gruñó -. A éste paso, quedaremos en la quiebra y vamos a tener que prostituirnos para pagar los préstamos.  
-Apresúrate y cámbiate –indicó Levi.  
-Oye, un poco de privacidad no estaría nada mal, ¿sabes?

Volteándose para que Hanji pudiese cambiarse, Levi continuó con la conversación.

-¿Qué mierda harás?  
-Primero, cambiarme. Luego, me pondré algo de perfume y luego ir a comer.  
-Hanji, sabes mejor que nadie que tu cerebro es oro para esos idiotas. Sería más sencillo si ya hubieses decidido a tu marido.

Hanji detuvo su labor de retiro de su ropa ante las palabras de su compañero.

-No debo casarme. Si debo confesarlo, no se me había pasado esa idea por la cabeza.  
-Ya veo… -murmuró el varón, sintiendo un poco de dolor ante esas palabras ante su deseo de matrimonio con ella.  
-Pero entiendo que es una necesidad –dijo -, así como tu semen es de gran valor en el mercado.  
-Tenías que arruinar tu discurso.

Hanji rio tímidamente, retomando su tarea.

-Sé que suena mal, mas sabes que tus genes son especiales y escasos.  
-Mikasa…  
-Según el informe, Mikasa no puede parir. Así que eres el único en tu especie –Indicó, terminando de colocar el vestido sobre sus hombros –Por cierto, ayúdame con este maldito vestido.

Volteándose para ayudarla, Levi puedo ver la espalda desnuda y bien tonificada de la castaña. Era la primera vez que realmente podía ver algo de piel de Hanji. Contrario a los rumores, Levi nunca se quedaba a bañarla luego de noquearla, dejando ese trabajo para su grupo, especialmente para Nifa; la única mujer del equipo de la castaña.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –preguntó, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo al saber que indirectamente su contacto sería más de lo pensado.

Acercándose para abotonar el vestido, Hanji simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Levi minutos atrás. Recordando la amenaza de secuestro en caso de no ser elegido.

-Tu semen y mi inteligencia –murmuró, sintiendo cómo el primer botón era colocado por Levi -. Pero si pienso en Erwin, su semen también lo es, aunque de distinta manera… Pero él no corre peligro de ser llevado a Liberio.  
-Ya te dije que yo no importo, sino el mocoso que les dé –Respondió, abrochando otro botón.  
-Si analizamos tu lógica, entonces tampoco es necesario que me case.  
-¿Cómo es eso?  
-Sólo debo acostarme con cada uno de mis pretendientes, parirles un hijo a cada uno y así; cada bebé contiene mis genes y los de ustedes y ya –Dijo divertida, pensando que eso de parir tantos mocosos no era mucho de su agrado.  
-Idiota –murmuró, abotonando de manera brusca el botón al escuchar que Hanji tendría que acostarse con otro hombre que no fuese él.  
-Lo interesante es que podré tener varias experiencias sexuales, y debo confesar que cómo investigadora que soy; puedo recaudar muchos datos después de haber experimentado tal experiencia.

Levi no dijo nada.

-Lo negativo es que eso de parir no suena nada agradable. Es doloroso. ¿Alguna vez has visto un parto? Déjame decirte que la vagina se estira de maneras impensables.  
-Vaya, sólo tú sabes cómo excitar a un hombre para luego generarles ganas de vomitar en segundos –Indicó, terminando de abrochar todos los botones –Será mejor que no hables de semen y vaginas durante la cena, cerda.

Hanji rio fuertemente.

-Levi… -murmuró mientras aún le daba la espalda al varón –Me pregunto qué debo hacer, porque no deseo que te vayas, no quiero perder la amistad de todos ustedes y no deseo ser la causa de una segunda guerra con el pueblo de Mare.  
-No puedes tener todo, Hanji –Dijo, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás -. Debes de decidir y debes hacerlo antes de que el pueblo de Marley crea que estás jugando con ellos.  
-¿Qué hay de ti?

Levi caminó en dirección a la ventana mientras respondía.

-Ya te dije que no es importante. No están indicando que debo casarme.  
-Creo que no has comprendido, Levi. En realidad sí lo esperan.  
-Si me rechazas, debería hacerlo. Pero nos ahorraríamos muchos dolores de cabeza si lo haces.  
\- ¿Crees que Mare permitirá que sus dos candidatos se unan sexualmente?  
-Tú eres la inteligente, piensa y dame esa maldita respuesta; Hanji.

Deteniéndose frente a la ventana, Levi miró desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza de la castaña.

-Hanji.  
-¿Sí? –preguntó nerviosa al ver la manera en la que Levi lo veía.  
-Zeke no va a permitir que te les escapes tan fácilmente, ¿estás preparada?  
-Explícate.  
-Estás ovulando, idiota. ¿Sabes lo que se significa?

Alzando una ceja Hanji no entendía cómo Levi conocía su periodo con tanto lujo de detalles.

-Eres olvidadiza y el idiota de Moblit lleva por alguna extraña razón tu periodo en un calendario – respondió, girando sus ojos azules en dirección a la ventana -. Como dije, no es bueno que te alejes mucho de Mike o de mi vista.

-Dudo que Zeke sea tan idiota como para hacer que su mocoso hijo trate de violarme.  
-Es nuevo para mí que ese mocoso sea quien vaya a hacerlo. Pero todo sabemos que Zeke puede no sólo borrar memorias, sino que es capaz de controlarlas gracias a esa maldita sangre Fritz.

Hanji tragó saliva al sentirse incómoda de pensar que una violación entraba en juego.

-Si él logra embarazarte, sabes que debes casarte. Por ello, no te alejes de mi vista; idiota.  
-¡Vaya! –Gritó, caminando en dirección hacia Levi – ¿¡Ahora soy tu protegida!?  
-No seas ingenua, cuatro ojos… No sólo eres importante, más si quedas embarazada puede crear tensión si acusas de violación al rubio ese.

Hanji miró detenidamente a Levi.

-¿No sería mejor quedar embarazada de uno de ustedes?  
-Hanji –gruñó –Si ya hubieses tomado una decisión, no hubiesen llegado hasta éste reino y…

La mirada amable de la mujer cambió.

-No te atrevas a culparme. La culpable es Historia, quien al ser amante de otras cosas diferentes a lo que tienes entre tus musculosas piernas, decidió rechazar al rey de Mare y a los demás pretendientes de los países poderosos.

Levi se acercó a Hanji, dejando su rostro tan cerca de la dama que ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro.

-L-Levi? –preguntó nerviosa, mirando fijamente los bellos ojos del varón.  
-Estás ovulando idiota. Si fabricamos un mocoso, sería más sencillo rechazar la propuesta de matrimonio de Marley, y así; obligamos a Historia para que sea ella quien se case y tú no. –Indicó, tomando por la cintura a Hanji para acercarla más a su cuerpo -. Deja de perder el maldito tiempo y haz lo que debes hacer para proteger éste reino, Hanji.  
-Levi…  
-La cena es dentro de tres horas. Aún tenemos tiempo –murmuró el capitán, mirando fijamente a Hanji.


	27. Cap 27 Preámbulo para la cena

**CAP. 27**

 **Redactado por: Elfrian CG.**

Hanji se tensó al sentir los fuertes brazos de Levi apretándola contra su cuerpo, él dio un paso al frente haciéndola retroceder, ella no opuso resistencia a esto por lo que el pelinegro continúo avanzando hasta llevarla a la cama donde con la misma facilidad la recostó colocándose sobre ella, mirándose a los ojos Levi vio como las mejillas de Hanji se sonrojaban y giraba su rostro con algo de vergüenza.

\- Hanji, ya he planteado lo que creo, si quieres proteger esta Isla y librarte del matrimonio con ese mocoso, tendrás que ceder en algo, tendrás que elegir a uno de los 3 o decir en la cena que estas en cinta, y sería muy conveniente que fuera verdad.

\- Y claro que es muy "conveniente" para ti, ser el único que ha pasado más tiempo a solas con migo ¿No?

Levi se incorporó apoyándose solo en sus rodillas que permanecían a cada lado de la cadera de Hanji quien pudo ver como el rostro de Levi dibujaba ese pliegue entre sus cejas cada vez que el enojo se hacía presente.

\- ¿Conveniente para mí? Cuatro ojos, acaso me estás diciendo que ¿elegirías a Erwin o Moblit antes que a mí?  
\- Yo no dije eso Levi… es solo que es una decisión que cambiara mi vida y tomarla bajo presión… es… o ¡por dios, era más fácil tomar decisiones con un titán apunto de comerme que esto!  
\- Hanji, soy un hombre que toma decisiones basado en la lógica, no en las emociones; no podemos predecir el resultado, ni tu ni yo somos como los demás que pueden vivir su vida tranquilamente, todos nos observan y esperan que tomemos la mejor decisión por el bien mayor sin importar si esa decisión nos destroza la vida, todos nos ven como los encargados de su seguridad y de forma egoísta, o ¿acaso crees que Historia se tentara el corazón para entregarte en matrimonio si la seguridad completa de paraíso depende de ello? Francamente creo que el dejarte elegir entre 3 candidatos es la última idea desesperada de esa niña por salvarte de lo que ella tiene que hacer como reina y hasta ahora solo has dudado, piénsalo; después de todo Marley te pidió a ti no a ella.

El discurso de Levi callo como agua fría sobre las ideas en la cabeza de Hanji, aunque no le gustara tenía razón, la línea entre la paz y la guerra era muy delgada. La castaña dejo escapar un largo suspiro de sus labios incorporándose ligeramente mientras retrocedía para quedar parcialmente sentada, sin decir nada jalo el cordón que formaba un corsé en el vestido dejando la tela floja para deslizarla finalmente, dejando parte de sus senos al descubierto aunque cubriéndose con un brazo algo avergonzada.

\- Esta bien… dejare que pongas un pequeño ackerman en mi vientre… aunque hay un inconveniente; nunca lo he hecho antes.  
Levi tomo la barbilla de Hanji con delicadeza haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos.  
\- Hanji, no te lastimaría; te prometo que seré cuidadoso contigo.

Ambos comenzaron un beso lento mientras las manos del pelinegro deslizaban la tela hacia abajo, dejando la suave piel al descubierto cubriéndola con lentas caricias, cada rose hiso temblar a la castaña que enredaba sus dedos en el cabello azabache, mientras el bajaba lentamente por su cuello dejando un rastro de besos, al llegar a la altura de los senos Hanji soltó un pequeño gemido contenido, mientras el pelinegro sonrió sabiendo que aquello era una primicia de que estaba haciendo bien las cosas.

Todo parecía saldría bien, ambos en verdad estaban disfrutando de aquel preámbulo, Levi se detuvo un momento para quitarse la camisa, cuando repentinamente una avalancha de fría frustración les cayó encima en forma de varios golpes sobre la puerta. Hanji abrió los ojos incorporándose mientras jalaba el cubre camas para tapar su parcial desnudes, la cara de Levi era una máscara de seriedad que cubría sus dientes apretados y una delgada vena que asomaba sobre su frente.

\- Matare a quien este tras esa puerta…  
\- Tranquilo Levi; debe ser alguien de la servidumbre con algún mensaje de Historia.  
Levi torció ligueramente sus finos labios con molestia mientras acomodaba su camisa dirigiéndose a la puerta, la cual abrió con clara molestia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso la reina no tiene a quien más molestar? Dijo sin más tan solo abrir.

A quien encontró ahí parado fue a Mike quien llevaba en las manos varias prendas de ropa dobladas y un periódico enrollado bajo el brazo.  
\- ¿Acaso interrumpo algo? Contesto Mike levantando una ceja y con un tono divertido, deduciendo lo que acababa de interrumpir.  
\- Vete al demonio Mike. Contesto Levi intentando cerrar la puerta pero esta fue detenida por el pie del rubio.  
\- No tan rápido Ackerman, Historia… digo la reina me mando por ti, me dio estas mudas de ropa y ordeno que ambos subamos a las habitaciones de arriba para tomar un baño y cambiarnos, ya mando por Erwin y alguien más para asistir a la cena y dijo textualmente "Ve por el capitán Levi y los dos arréglense no estarán en la cena con esas fachas y de seguro el capitán no querrá verse mal frente a su competencia".

\- No voy a hacer lo que dice tengo algo que requiere mi atención en este momento.  
\- Lo siento por ti pero no podrás terminar "la labor" de hecho ni iniciarla porque Historia vendrá en unos minutos con sus doncellas para arreglar a Hanji, espero seas más "caballeroso" de lo que aparentas y no quieras comer el postre antes de tiempo.  
Levi miro a Mike con cara de sorpresa mientras parpadeaba varias veces seguidas.  
\- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué me acabas de decir?

Mike chaqueo la lengua con desgano - Levi, estoy enterado de la competencia entre Erwin, Moblit y tú, porque el mismo Erwin no paraba de hablar de ello, y bueno yo los aprecio a los 4 pero no quiero que ninguno presione de más a Hanji y hasta donde se aún falta su cita con Moblit y aun que esos odiosos de Zeke y su hijo estén aquí ella aún tiene por lo menos un par de días para elegir, además por lo que veo tú ya llevas ventaja.

Levi estaba por contestar eso cuando la voz de Historia se alzó por el pasillo interrumpiendo

\- Pero que hacen los dos ahí platicando, vallan a arreglarse ¿Por qué siguen parados en la puerta de la habitación de Hanji?  
Ambos hombres fueron sacados al pasillo mientras la joven reina entraba a la habitación seguida de 4 doncellas que llevaban en brazos varias canastas con lo que parecían productos de aseo personal y arreglo.

Desde el exterior apenas alcanzaron oír a Historia…  
\- Hanji ¿Qué haces ahí enredada con las sabanas? ¿¡Pero que le hiciste al vestido, ya desarmaste el corsé!? Haaa, espera ¿¡Es que ya hay ganador!?  
\- Historia… por favor basta…  
Levi sintió tentación de girar el pomo de la puerta cuando sintió la mano de Mike sobre su hombro por lo que tuvo que resignarse a ir con él para asearse y cambiase de ropa.

2 horas 45 minutos después…

El comedor lucia un impecable mantel de seda blanca que cubría una fina mesa de caoba flanqueada por 10 sillas, el servicio está colocado con una bella bajilla de porcelana y las copas muestran un vino rosa pálido para abrir el apetito; todo perfectamente acomodado para recibir a los comensales que aguardaban en la sala principal la llegada de los invitados.

Mike y Levi vestidos con las elegantes ropas proporcionadas por Historia se encontraban sentados a un lado compartiendo un sillón de 4 plazas ocupado por ambos que mantenían cada uno una pierna descansado sobre los espacios sobrantes mientras veían con cierto recelo a los "invitados" extranjeros, Zeke y su hijo que se encontraban al otro lado de la sala en otro sillón, Zeke parecía confiado mientras miraba de reojo al pelinegro en tanto su hijo se notaba más impaciente.

Tratando de hablar en un tono muy bajo.  
\- ¿Padre, por qué demoran tanto la reina y su consejera?  
\- Deben de estarse arreglando, cosas femeninas.  
\- No creo que su consejera tenga mucho arreglo.  
\- ¡Basta!, no quiero más comentarios así aquí. Dijo Zeke mirando con recelo a los capitanes que de igual manera no les quitaban los ojos de encima.  
\- Estúpido mocoso… susurro Levi con enojo. Cuando la puerta frontal se abrió dejando paso al comándate de la legión, Erwin había llegado vestido con un elegante traje negro y su presencia que no dejaba duda sobre su rango.

\- Una excelente noche para cenar en el castillo y conversar largamente con Hanji, excelente noche Mike, Levi… Zeke he hijo; en verdad no creía que fuera cierto que habían cruzado el mar para estar aquí… aunque lamento decirles que Hanji Zoe ya tiene suficientes pretendiente, todos hombres… no necesita un niño que cuidar.

\- A mí no me parece que sea una mujer con "muchos" pretendientes, no es precisamente espectacular. Interrumpió Gabriel sin más, recibiendo inmediatamente un zape de parte de su padre quien le lanzo una mirada de enojo antes de dirigirse a los presentes.  
\- Comandante igualmente le deseo una grata noche y soy consciente de que una mujer como Zoe puede ser muy deseada pero me atrevo a decir que mi primogénito es el mejor candidato y le aseguró que cuando regresemos a Marley ella estará feliz de haber contraído nupcias con él.

Erwin y Levi cruzaron miradas, bastaba con eso para darse a entender que ambos percibían esas palabras como una amenaza. Aunque antes de dar una respuesta la puerta se abrió una vez más dando paso al 3er capitán en juego, Moblit se hacía presente igualmente vestido con un elegante traje y a diferencia de los demás él había llegado con un bello ramo de tulipanes envuelto en papel blanco con un moño.

\- ¿Moblit? Al fin te dignas en aparecer, te he buscado por todas partes.  
\- Lo lamento mucho comandante… heee estado algo ocupado colectando muestras…

En el pasillo a punto de entrar Caminan Historia y Hanji.  
\- Historia esto es demasiado ¿Por qué me arreglas tanto?... maldición yo tenía una ventaja a mi favor, el mocoso de Zeke me considera fea y eso era excelente.

\- Hanji, Hanji, Hanji… si viene cumpliendo las ordenes de su padre y del rey de Marley no importara si luces fatal cada segundo, el buscara casarse contigo, así que para que ocultar tu belleza además las doncellas hicieron un trabajo excelente, estas muy linda y quiero que dejes impactados a tus 3 pretendientes, aunque ya sé que andabas haciendo travesuras con el capitán Levi, Jejeje.  
\- ¡Historia! Por favor, deja de repetir eso.

Ambas entraron a la sala por uno de los accesos laterales, cuando se acercaron el sonido de los tacones hizo que los varones presentes dirigieran su mirada hacia ellas, Levi fue el primero en levantarse acercándose a la castaña tomando su manos entre las de él.  
\- Hanji estas hermosa, ese vestido te sienta muy bien y me alegro que tengas tus lentes de armazón fino… bueno otros además de los que "te robaron" en el restaurant.

Acto seguido sin importar la escena Erwin empujo a Levi a un lado para tomar su posición sujetando a Hanji por la cintura inclinándola un poco hacia atrás hablándole muy de cerca.  
\- Mi amor, esta noche te vez como un ángel bajado del cielo mismo, tus ojos son hermosos resaltados con ese tenue maquillaje.  
\- Erwin… suéltame… me vas hacer caer al suelo…  
\- Erwin, suéltala ¿acaso no oyes? Dijo Levi con fastidio parado a escaso centímetros de él.

\- Por favor capitán, comandante no acaparen a Hanji. Intervino Historia jalando a la castaña a su lado. Hanji se sintió aliviada que al menos la rubia los había apartado, finalmente recorrió con la vista hasta toparse con Moblit quien se acercó despacio y haciendo un acto de suma caballerosidad logro desconcertar no solo a Hanji sino a su competencia directamente.

Camino directo a la castaña a un par de paso de ella, se arrodillo tomando con suavidad la mano derecha de ella depositando un beso sobre esta para después ofrecerle el ramo de tulipanes.

\- Mi querida Líder de escuadrón, permítame decirle que esta noche se ve particularmente hermosa con ese atuendo, aunque creo que la ropa que le hace ver mejor siempre será el uniforme militar.

Hanji primero desconcertada fue dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro dejando perplejos a Levi y Erwin cuando ella misma tomo la mano de Moblit para que se levantara y recibir el ramo sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

\- Gracias Moblit, tu siempre tan amable y atento… incluso recordaste que me gusta mucho este tipo de flores y además son blancos mis favoritos, ha y solo dime Hanji no seas tan formal.

\- Para mí siempre será mi líder de escuadrón.  
Hanji rio ligeramente mientras olía los tulipanes, Moblit aprovecho que ella no lo miraba para ver a Erwin y Levi y dirigirles una sonrisa de satisfacción, ambos solo se pusieron serios, eso definitivamente era retarlos.

Historia miraba cubriendo su sonrisa con una mano, mientras pensaba – Empieza la competencia, round 1 "llegada" Moblit 1, Levi 0, Erwin 0, hijo de Zeke -0.

Zeke y Gabriel miraban la escena sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué paso con esa mujer?… si apenas hace unas horas se veía tan mal y ahora… es… es  
\- ¿Bella? Por eso te dije que te callaras, no la subestimes, ni ahora ni después, no solo puede ser muy atractiva, es sumamente inteligente, es una militar destacada con rango de capitán, y tiene a esos 3 detrás de ella, hijo… esta será una competencia difícil.  
\- ¿Padre… crees que tengo oportunidad?  
\- No te preocupes hijo mío… tengo un as bajo de la manga o mejor dicho corriendo por mis venas. Contesto Zeke a su vástago mientras sus labios se curvaban en una siniestra sonrisa.


	28. Cap 28 Cambio de planes

\- Hola, si has llegado hasta aquí mil gracias por dar algo de tu tiempo para leer nuestro fic, espero en nombre de todas las que escribimos te resulte entretenido. El Cap. 28 es el último que escribimos por falta de tiempo y otras cosas, pero seguirá aun que ahora se subirá 1 capitulo a la vez a diferencia de los anteriores que fueron de 10 en 10 y 8. -

Bueno bye. ;D

 **CAP. 28**

 **Redactado por: Elfrian CG.**

La hora de cenar había llegado, al final la cena se dio en la terraza del balcón mayor del castillo un espacio amplio, elegante y bellamente decorado por rosales en macetones.

La mesa usada brindaba 8 lugares ataviados con el servicio de bajilla de porcelana.

El orden de los asientos, Historia a la cabecera de la mesa, Hanji a su derecha, y junto a la castaña se había posicionado Mike antes de que los 3 pretendientes hicieran alguna locura por ocupar ese lugar lo que agradeció la castaña, aunque un poco inquieta vio que Erwin se sentó a la izquierda de Historia quedando frente a ella, al lado de este se sentó Levi tal vez con la intención de vigilar sus movimientos de cerca quedando frente a Mike quien tenía al lado a Gabriel que estaba de frente con Moblit que se sentó junto a Levi, dejando la segunda cabeceara de la meza para Zeke  
\- Bien, cenemos. Dijo Historia sin agregar más.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Hanji sintió y un suave rose en el lateral de su pantorrilla, por inercia subió la mirada encontrándose con la sonrisa perfecta de Erwin y su insinuante mirada.  
Hanji lo miro molesta pero el comandante acaricio su pantorrilla con descaro, bueno al menos tenía que reconocer que tenía una coordinación fina para usar un pie, y antes de que ella dijera algo pudo percibir como Erwin retiraba bruscamente su pie y veía como contenía una mueca de incomodidad, Hanji giro ligeramente la vista a su derecha entendiendo lo que había pasado, Mike que parecía estar en todo miraba con seriedad a Erwin después de darle un discreto pero contundente puntapié en el pie extendido. Erwin le devolvió la mirada con enojo y una mueca de "Ya verás cuando regresemos al cuartel… metiche", aunque por la tranquilidad de Mike parecía tenerle sin cuidado.  
Y antes de que empezara una lucha de puntapiés bajo la mesa la voz de Zeke se escuchó fuerte y clara.  
\- Y bien, su majestad y consejera ¿Cuándo nos darán una respuesta a la proposición?

\- Bien, vera Hanji ya tenía comprometida su mano en matrimonio con uno de estos tres respetables miembros de la milicia aun antes de su propuesta pero como siempre estamos muy ocupadas no había podido salir con ellos para elegir, actualmente a salido con el comandante y el capitán Levi; el día de mañana por la noche saldrá con el capitán Moblit después tendrá un día de descanso para ordenar sus ideas y así el sábado en la noche daré una pequeña gala de recepción donde Hanji anunciara al hombre con el cual ha decidido unir su vida.  
\- ¿En una gala? Nunca dijiste nada de un anuncio oficial. Interrumpió la castaña con claro sobresalto.

Zeke bebió un poco de vino después tomo su tiempo para limpiarse los labios dejando la copa aun lado, dibujo una sonrisa severa y después miro directo a los ojos a la reina para inmediatamente levantarse golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

\- ¡¿Acaso, se están burlando de nosotros?! Dijo Zeke alzando la voz poniendo en guarda a los soldados presentes.  
\- Su majestad, no soy ningún estúpido y puede estar segura que mi coeficiente intelectual está a la par de su consejera, la cual es demasiado obvia en sus reacciones, es obvio que no está nada familiarizada con eso de sus pretendientes y más claro es que no sabe cuál elegir, no nos quiera engañar, ella no se quiere casar con ninguno de estos hombres. Y si quiere saber cómo estoy seguro de ello, es por cómo actúa, se leer bien los gentos de la gente.

Historia frunció el ceño - Pues igualmente estoy segura que su hijo no quiere casarse con mi consejera, incluso la llamo fea frente a todos.  
\- Mi hijo puede ser muy inmaduro al momento de abrir la boca, pero eso es por su falta de edad algo que se corregirá con el tiempo, pero puedo asegurarle una cosa, se casara porque ÉL sabe su posición y su deber para con Marley, dígame ¿Su consejera conoce la suya?  
Silencio… toda la terraza de quedo en silencio total.  
La mente de Hanji se removía buscando una contestación para el bastante centrado argumento político de Zeke, no podía dejar esta discusión en manos de la Reina.

\- Bueno, en realidad en paraíso no solemos forzar a la gente a hacer cosas tan contundentes con su vida privada… bueno creo que somos suficientemente civilizados para negociar sin casar a la gente a la fuerza. Rebatió Hanji sosteniéndole la mirada a Zeke.  
\- ¿Ahora me dirá que se casara con uno de ellos por gusto?  
Hanji se acomodó los lentes sin cortar el contacto visual pasando saliva discretamente como preparándose para lo que iba a decir.

\- No… no me casare por gusto.  
Los tres pretendientes se tensaron ahora por lo que acababan de oír, ¿acaso ninguno le parecía atractivo a ella? Ninguno movió un solo musculo cuando ella continúo.

\- No… no me casare por gusto, lo hare precisamente porque "conozco mi posición", el comandante es un hombre brillante y el mejor estratega militar que hemos tenido, el capitán Levi es el soldado más excepcional que ha visto la humanidad aunque creo que eso ya lo comprobaste personalmente y el capitán Moblit es sumamente inteligente, dedicado, cada escrito que ha realizado vale su peso en oro además es el único que comprende a la perfección toda mi investigación. Por lo que sería relevante que dejaran decencia y pasaran sus excelentes genes.

Zeke la miro detenidamente – Ya veo un pequeño con las cualidades de alguno de ellos y probablemente la inteligencia de la madre… si, eso sería conveniente para el reino de las murallas… o es que incluso contemplas tener un hijo con cada uno.

Erwin no pudo evitar reflejar su incomodidad al oír eso, él quería a Hanji para él solo, Levi frunció el ceño aun que esa idea descabellada ya la había oído en la habitación de la boca de la misma Hanji y en verdad odio eso, Moblit no dijo nada pero la vergüenza que sintió por lo escuchado era evidente.

Hanji ni se inmuto - Tal vez… ¿por qué no? Después de todo "conozco mi posición"  
\- Veo que eres una mujer decidida que no teme tomar decisiones complicada a un sobre su vida íntima, entiendo por qué la reina no quiere que te alejes de ella.

\- Comandante Zeke, no veo por qué casarme con su hijo cuando podríamos negociar con otros medios, y eso también abarca no tomar la petición que hicieron por el capitán Levi.

Gabriel bastante tenso por como Hanji peleaba verbalmente con su padre pensó que jamás podría casarse con una mujer así, simplemente da miedo de solo verla, intento llamar la atención de este levantándose ligeramente pero Zeke lo tomo por la cabeza haciendo que se sentara nuevamente sin dejarlo hablar.

\- Hanji Zoe, veo que eres difícil para hacerte aceptar una propuesta y estoy seguro que dirás cualquier cosa para alejarnos; pero yo no soy precisamente alguien que seda fácilmente así que, propongo una solución ahora.  
Todos en la mesa se quedaron expectantes, pero nadie esperaba oír lo que dijo Zeke.

\- Hanji tu inteligencia es conocida aun fuera de este reino y modestia aparte yo también soy alguien sumamente inteligente por eso te propongo una competencia entre tú y yo. Una competencia de inteligencia he ingenio, tú y tus amigos creen 10 preguntas de lo que sea y el tema que quieran, mi hijo y yo aremos lo mismo después cada uno tendrá que responder las preguntas del otro, gana el que acierte la mayor cantidad.

Si tu ganas, nos retiraremos pacíficamente y podrás casarte con quien quieras y tener hijos de quien quieras. Los dejaremos en paz a ti al capitán Levi y a Paraíso, es más si lo desean yo mismos arreglare una negociación completamente pacífica entre ambos reinos sin involucrar a nadie de forma tan personal.

\- Suena demasiado bien… ¿Qué hay si tú ganas?  
Zeke sonrió de forma confiada y malévola – Si yo gano… aceptaran nuestras condiciones de negociación, sin excusa alguna y tu Hanji Zoe vendrás a Marley con nosotros.

\- No te rindes con que me case con tu hijo ¿verdad?  
\- No Hanji no habrá ninguna boda, vendrás con migo como mi amante, si pierdes… esa misma noche te are mía.

\- ¿¡Pero que acabas de decir maldito!? Te rebanare en cientos de pedazos… Grito Levi levantándose completamente furioso de su silla apenas siendo detenido por Erwin que lo sujeto con todas sus fuerzas para que no se le fuera encima a Zeke.

\- Zeke se apartó un poco de la mesa, sabía que Levi hablaba en serio.  
\- ¿Y bien Zoe, que decides? Sabes que… medítalo lo que queda de la noche, mañana ve a tu cita con el capitán Moblit y al regresar dame una respuesta, así tienen tiempo de buscar sus preguntas.  
Zeke tomo a su hijo por el hombro y salió de la terraza sin decir nada más.

Historia parpadea para salir de la impresión dirigiendo su mirada a Hanji con clara preocupación en su rostro.  
\- ¿Hanji…? Yo… lo siento no sé qué decirte.

Hanji sintió su garganta seca y sumamente amarga… a la vez que las palabras de Levi regresaban a su cabeza "podría intentar algo".


	29. Cap 29 Soluciones y contratos

**Cap. 29 Soluciones y contratos.**

El silencio se apodero de la terraza por completo, las miradas se posaron sobre Hanji que seguía dándole vueltas a la idea en su cabeza, finalmente miro a los demás.

\- Bien, ya tome una decisión. Dijo la castaña sin duda alguna en su voz.

\- ¡ Al demonio las negociaciones entre reinos iré y lo matera a hora mismo! Grito Levi golpeando la mesa con furia, pero se detuvo cuando vio como Hanji le ventaba una mano hacia el para que la dejara hablar.

\- Levi por favor, calma. No veo necesidad de caer en provocaciones además estoy segura de mis capacidades, he decidido aceptar su juego de preguntas, derrotarlo en sus planes y hacer que cumpla con lo que acaba de prometer en esta mesa.

\- Pero Hanji… no dudo de tu capacidad pero ¿que si decide usar información que no conozcas?, alguna cosa que no sea común en paraíso. Pregunto Erwin igualmente preocupado.

Hanji sonrió con plena confianza – Para eso aremos un contrato con todas las de la ley donde especificaremos los temas que usaremos y el límite en la extensión de una respuesta. Historia necesito que hagas reunir a la junta de abogados reales para que redacten ese contrato, no mejor aún yo misma lo redactare pero necesito tu sello real para que tenga valides.

Historia aun con algo de la sorpresa del momento aturdiéndola, apenas reacciono. – Ha… si, está bien… pero que pasa si Zeke no acepta el contrato, que tal si se niega a firmar o respetar el acuerdo.

La castaña miro detenidamente a su joven reina meditando sus palabras – Bien en este momento… Erwin, Levi, Moblit voy a dar una respuesta a este asunto de elegir marido.

Los tres varones prácticamente contuvieron la respiración.

\- Si Zeke se niega a aceptar las condiciones del contrato, yo me negare a aceptar participar en su juego porque seguiré con mi matrimonio para esta misma semana; porque ya está designado quien será mi futuro marido.

\- ¿Y quién será? Por qué en una semana claro que puedo preparar todo para la boda. Interrumpió Historia.

Hanji suspiro pesadamente al llegar a ese punto – Bien, he decidido que en un recipiente cubierto pondré tres notas en cada una el nombre de ustedes tres, tomare una al azar y me casare con el que haya tomado… ya sé que tal vez mi forma de elección les incomode y moleste pero creo que es lo mejor para no compararlos además si hago eso nunca me decidiría los tres son excelentes opciones… ha y lamento que no pudiéramos salir Moblit espero que no lo estuvieras esperando.

Erwin y Levi estaban de piedra tras oír aquellas palabras, no podían creer que sus pretensiones amorosas se redujeran a un momento de azar.

Historia la miro interrogante – Cielos Hanji que forma de elegir la tuya, y yo que pensé que ya te habías decidido por el capitán Levi, con eso de que te visita en tu cuarto…

Definitivamente un comentario completamente mal interpretable, La mandíbula de Moblit cayó por la sorpresa, mientras que Erwin tomo a Levi por la solapa de su ropa levantándolo con clara furia en su rostro. Mientras que a Levi no parecía molestarle esa malinterpretación.

\- Te atreviste a ponerle las manos encima… Tú, tú… Como Comandante te degrado de tu puesto de capitán a soldado de fuerzas básicas y… ya me las pagara mi informante por no avisarme nada.

\- Erwin no culpes a tu informante, cuando la mando adormir ni se da cuenta quien le dio el golpe y para que lo sepas Hanji también ha pasado la noche en mi casa.

Hanji miro con enojo a Historia quien alzo la voz para hacerse oír entre la discusión de ambos hombres. – Comandante por favor, cuando dije que el capitán visitaba a Hanji, solo se la pasaron platicando, tomando té y comiendo galletas, en tema de Hombres y pareja mi consejera es más torpe que nada.

No sé cómo tomar eso Historia, ¿Me estas defendiendo o llamándome ignorante? Se quejó la castaña.

\- Solo evito que se peleen esos dos. Respondió la reina, mientras Erwin soltaba a Levi que aun a pesar de aclarado el asunto tenía una discreta sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Parece que de todas formas esto solo ocasionara problemas, murmuro Hanji entre dientes cuando repentinamente sintió como tomaban sus manos y la hacían girarse suavemente al contrario de la mesa. Los ojos de la castaña se encontraron con los ojos verdes de Moblit mirándola con afecto mientras se encontraba nuevamente arrodillado junto a ella y tras depositar un suave beso sobre las manos de ella acunadas en las de él hablo.

\- Hanji san, olvida la cita que pudiéramos tener o no; si tu decisión es participar en el reto de Zeke tienes mi apoyo incondicional como siempre, si lo deseas ahora mismo podemos salir a la biblioteca principal y comenzar con la redacción del contrato y la búsqueda de información para las preguntas… tiene mi ayuda incondicional mi líder de escuadrón.

Hanji lo miro con sorpresa pero no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Moblit, tu si me comprendes, eres un hombre tan leal.

Las palabras de Hanji sonaron demasiado cariñosas para el gusto de Erwin y Levi quienes fruncieron el ceño cuando vieron como Hanji abrazaba las manos de Moblit junto a su rostro entrecerrando los ojos.

Moblit aprovecho aquellos segundos para dar una mirada a su competencia con esa sonrisa seguro de sí mismo puesta una vez más en sus labios. – Y así caballeros es como se gana el afecto de una mujer. Pensó para sí mismo.

Historia miro a Moblit y después a Erwin y Levi. – A Moblit le gusta jugar con fuego, esos dos tiene cara de querer tirarlo de la terraza. También pensó para si la rubia reina.


	30. Cap 30 De planes malvados y otros trucos

**Cap. 30 De planes malvados y otros trucos.**

 **Habitación de huéspedes.**

\- Padre… ¿Estuvo bien lo que hiciste?, se veían realmente furiosos, que pasa si deciden ejecutarnos; después de todo los militares se quedaron en el barco; estamos solos en el castillo de estos demonios.

\- Gabriel… por favor no te portes como un niño pequeño, no aran nada; de ante mano deben saber que si no regresamos al barco en el tiempo marcado, los soldados vendrán a buscarnos y si ha sucedido algo fuera de lo planeado atacaran esta isla, pero eso no es importante debido a que todos confían en el éxito de nuestra misión, además aún tengo mi az en la manga.

\- ¿Les borraras la memoria a todos?

Zeke lo pensó un momento – No es necesario hacerlo a todos solo a los que tiene conocimiento de esta negociación, en especial a Zoe, are que su mente quede tan confusa que terminara subiendo a nuestro barco por su propio pie.

\- ¿Qué hay de la reina? Pregunto Gabriel aun con duda.

Zeke comenzaba a fastidiarse con las preguntas de su hijo – La reina no importa, su sangre real no es pura, así que también puedo borrar su memoria. Del único que hay que cuidarnos es de ese maldito Ackerman, no solo no es posible borrar sus recuerdos si no que es demasiado fuerte para ser humano.

\- Padre… ¿Le tienes miedo?

Zeke se giró dando un golpe sobre la cabeza de su hijo – No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo mocoso, los Ackerman no son como los demás soldados por eso hay que ser cuidadoso.

 **En la terraza.**

\- Yo creo que por ahora todos deberíamos descansar, el que salgas a la biblioteca a esta hora solo te fatigara más. Hablo Historia para romper el incómodo silencio que se formó tras la declaración de Moblit sobre ayudar Hanji.

\- Yo también puedo ayudarte Hanji, recuerda que con mi posición de comandante y el apoyo de mi padre sería fácil conseguir acceso a la biblioteca privada de la milicia. Dijo Erwin levantándose de su asiento.

\- Ja, comandante acceder a la biblioteca militar es algo que puede hacer Historia con solo dar la orden. Interrumpió Levi.

Erwin lo miro con enojo – Nadie te pregunto soldado de fuerzas básicas, además con esa posición deberías estar en el cuartel como el resto.

\- Tks… el rango no me quita la posición como el mejor soldado. Reclamo el pelinegro.

\- ¡MAÑANA LAVARAS CADA CENTIMETRO DEL CASTILLO DE LA LEGION, CENICIENTA! Grito esta vez el rubio comandante.

Ambos se miraron sin parpadear con los ceños fruncidos; hasta que la reina decidió usar su autoridad para calmar los ánimos.

\- ¡Basta ya!, nadie será degradado de su puesto ni se pondrán a lavar el castillo, por lo menos no mientras este problema no se solucione, capitán Levi; seguirá siendo capitán y comandante Erwin su ayuda será bienvenida, en este momento no podemos dejar cabos sueltos.

Pondré guardias a vigilar la habitación de Zeke y su hijo y nosotros también descansaremos.

\- Ha su majestad está bien si me retiro, vera no es que no me parezca importante esto pero yo poco puedo hacer aquí además Nanaba no sabe dónde estoy. Dijo Mike que hasta ese momento solo había sido un observador.

\- ¡No!, lo siento capitán Mike pero me sentiré más segura si, el segundo mejor soldado de la humanidad está en el castillo también, por Nanaba no se preocupe mandare un mensajero para que no se inquiete y esté enterada que no podrá ir… en un tiempo… Respondió Historia.

\- ¿Cómo que en un tiempo? Pregunto Mike algo alarmado. Pero su pregunta fue ignorada por la reina que siguió hablando.

\- Bueno, ahora a descansar.

\- Yo me quedare con Hanji para cuidarla. Hablo Levi.

\- Y quien la cuidara de ti, yo debería quedarme con ella después de todo soy el militar con mayor rango en este lugar. Respondió Erwin, viéndolo con molestia.

\- ¿En serio crees que la dejaría a solas contigo? Comandante aprovechado.

\- Soy tu superior Ackerman, y estas llegando al límite de mi paciencia.

Hanji los miro con molestia, después poso su vista en Moblit – Haaaa, porque no pueden ser pacientes y tranquilos como Moblit, él no está discutiendo a pesar de estar metido en este lio también.

Tanto Erwin como Levi se giraron posando su vista en el mencionado, la mirada de los ojos azules decía "pagaras por ser tan encantador para ella" y los ojos grises solo gritaban "Estas muerto".

Moblit paso saliva por su garganta – Haaa… Mi líder de escuadrón por favor descanse estoy seguro que estará bien mientras el capitán y el comandante la cuidan, yo me retiro organizare al escuadrón para que los libros más relevantes estén listos para cuando llegue mañana a la biblioteca.

Una vez dicho esto el castaño beso las manos de Hanji una vez más le dedico una tierna sonrisa que fue correspondida por ella, reverencio a la reina antes de salir y puso tierra de por medio entre él y su competencia, Moblit era muy inteligente sabía que había logrado encantar a Hanji con su caballerosidad y atenciones pero sabía aún mejor que si Erwin o Levi lo atrapaban lo pasaría muy mal.

El comandante y el capitán apunto de retomar su discusión fueron detenidos por la voz de la reina.

\- Basta de discusiones, ninguno de los dos se quedar con Hanji a dormir ni nada que les esté pasando por la cabeza, ella dormirá conmigo en el aposento real, si gustan pueden quedarse vigilando la puerta.

\- ¿Qué? dijeron ambos varones al unísono.


	31. Cap 31 Que noche

**Cap 31. Que noche…**

 **Habitación real 11: 20 de la noche.**

Hanji reposaba su cabeza sobre una abultada almohada de terciopelo, recostada de lado y cubierta con un seguramente carísimo edredón tejido, la cama era en verdad suave, más suave que cualquiera que hubiera probado antes, es más hasta su cama en la habitación del castillo parecía un ladrillo comparado con la cama del aposento real; y estaría sumamente cómoda si no fuera por un pequeño detalle.

Detalle llamado Historia, que dormía profundamente, acurrucada a su lado abrazándola por la cintura y con su rostro directamente apoyado sobre su pecho…

\- Esto… es en verdad una situación incómoda… pensó Hanji mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño.

Afuera de la habitación a cada lado de la puerta se encontraban recargadas dos silla en una el comandante en la otra el capitán, el primero con los brazos cruzados con expresión pensativa el segundo con la silla más reclinada brazos y pierna cruzados, con los ojos cerrados, ambos en silencio.

\- Levi; quiero hacerte una pregunta de hombre a hombre. Hablo repentinamente el rubio.

El pelinegro entre abrió los ojos – Dime.

\- ¿Por qué pretendes a Hanji? ¿Es solo porque Historia te puso como candidato?

Levi pensó un momento su respuesta, meditando sus razones – Bueno ella es la mujer perfecta para mí, es fuerte, inteligente, nunca será la damisela en desgracia, además ve más allá de lo que soy, es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, irradia energía, fuerza y nunca me ha juzgado por mi pasado como matón a sueldo en el subterráneo.

Erwin arqueo una ceja – Hanji no conoce tu pasado en la ciudad subterránea ¿Qué tal si se entera?

Levi lo miro confiado – Dile lo que quieras Erwin, no me preocupa Isabel le conto todo desde hace tiempo.

Erwin suspiro con tono molesto - Mmm… Levi te lo voy a pedir solo una vez; deja a Hanji y busca otra mujer.

\- No comándate, Tú deja a Hanji; además yo no tengo la culpa que tu "amigo Nile" te robara a tu gran amor.

\- Veo que mis amigos tiene la mala costumbre de entrometerse en mis planes.

\- Tus "planes" ya no importan, ¿acaso ya olvidaste que ella elegirá por medio de papeles en un tazón?

Erwin frunció el ceño – Eso tampoco importa siempre tengo un plan "B" para casos inesperados como este.

Levi le devolvió el gento de molestia – Yo también tengo un plan "B", aunque sigo sin entender por qué estás tan encaprichado con Hanji, por todos los cielos eres el soltero más codiciado por las mujeres de toda esta isla porque no solo te casa con alguna de esas aristócratas y dejas a Hanji en paz.

Erwin entorno los ojos y suspiro como si su respuesta fuera demasiado obvia para decirla – Yo simplemente deseo a Hanji y ninguna otra mujer podría complacer ese "capricho".

\- ¿Y después de saciarte de su cuerpo y su presencia te olvidaras de ella? Así nada más… insensible. Contesto Levi.

Erwin parecía ligeramente sorprendido - ¿Insensible? ¿Yo?, en serio ¿TÚ me estas llamando insensible a MI? Ja, no dejaría a Hanji nunca; le are el amor todas las noches y ella me dará hijos, hermosos niños rubios y castaños.

\- Hanji paso la noche anterior en mi casa, cuando me encontraste sentado afuera solo estaba tomando el fresco de la noche, dentro hacia bastante calor y ella dormía en mi cama… y te aseguro que no estaba usando su vestido… Soltó de repente el pelinegro, con una media sonrisa.

La cara del rubio paso de una relativa tranquilidad al marcado enojo; se levantó de un salto tomando a Levi por la solapa de su ropa alzándolo del suelo, literalmente sosteniéndolo cara a cara mientras el pelinegro seguía sonriendo.

\- ¡TÚ! Cenicienta de bolsillo que le hiciste a mi Hanji… grito Erwin.

\- Mmm, la recosté, retire sus lentes, acaricie su cabello… me coloque sobre ella y bueno el resto solo es entre ella y yo… respondió el pelinegro sujetando las muñecas del rubio.

El comandante se encontraba sumamente enojado y sin pensarlo golpeo el cuerpo de Levi contra la rígida madera de la puerta del aposento real.

\- Te voy ha… Erwin sostuvo todo el peso del pelinegro con una mano mientras levantaba la otra en puño que lanzo hacia la cara del más bajo que sin mayor dificultad le detuvo el golpe con la palma abierta.

\- ¿Enserio quieres pelear a golpes, comándate? Permíteme infórmale que si me estas sosteniendo de esta forma es porque yo lo estoy permitiendo.

Erwin soltó a Levi y contenido su enojo hablo – Suficiente, tu y yo afuera, arreglaremos esto ahora mismo.

Levi se aliso la solapa – De acuerdo pero no esperes que sea amable.

En ese preciso momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a Hanji en camisón con el cabello suelto sobre los hombros y una muy adormilada Historia agarrada de su manga izquierda como niña pequeña.

\- ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Cállense! Si siguen con su escandalo dense por descartados de este tonto concurso matrimonial, no es posible, ya dejen de pelearse. Les reclamo Hanji con enojo mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta pero para su sorpresa Erwin detuvo la hoja de madera impidiendo que se cerrara.

\- ¿Hanji… Tu dormiste en la casa de Levi ayer? Pregunto con toda la seriedad del mundo el rubio.

Hanji algo extrañada lo miro un momento – Si, ¿Qué con eso?

\- ¿Dejaste que él te tocara? Soltó una nueva pregunta en respuesta.

Hanji miro a ambos hombres mientras su cejas se iban curvando en un gento no solo de enojo si no de ofensa.

\- ¿Es en serio…? ¿A ustedes dos solo les importa con quien me acuesto primero? Se quejó la castaña.

\- Comandante, capitán por orden real a la siguiente molestia que ocasionen los dos quedan fuera de esto. Hablo ahora historia mientras se frotaba un ojo con mucho sueño, para después jalar a Hanji de la manga en dirección a la cama.

Hanji miro de nuevo a ambos varones y antes de cerrar la puerta comento aun con algo de molestia.

\- Levi deja de inventar cosas sobre lo que pasa cuando me quedo contigo y Erwin deja de querer golpear a Levi… no le vas a ganar.

La puerta se cerró apagándose la luz de la habitación segundos después, ambos hombres solo se miraron con mal gesto y regresaron a sus sillas.


	32. Cap 32 Equipo de investigación en acción

**Cap 32. Equipo de investigación en acción.**

 **Lejos del castillo… biblioteca central.**

Nifa, Keiji y Gafas organizaban varios libros sobre la mesa central, mientras Moblit se encuentra sentado a unos metros de ellos en una mesa contigua mientras tiene la vista perdida en la nada.

Sus compañeros entre cruzan miradas ante la imagen de su capitán.

\- Moblit, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tanto te preocupa ese reto de las preguntas? Cuestiono Nifa.

Moblit saliendo de sus pensamientos tras escuchas las preguntas respondió un poco sobre saltado. – Ho no, no es eso; yo… bueno (suspiro largo) es solo que me siento un poco… bueno…

\- ¿Triste porque ya no podrás llevar a Hanji a la cita planeada? Dijo Gafas de forma simple.

Moblit se sintió apenado de ser tan fácil de leer – Bueno, si… esa es la verdad.

Sus compañeros se acercaron hasta rodearlo.

Nifa fue la primera en hablar – Moblit creo que no te has dado cuenta de algo… tendrás la cita perfecta con Hanji y todo gracias a ese trabajo de preguntas, ahora ve a dormir necesitaras estar fresco y descansado cuando vayas por ella, pero tendrá que ser temprano antes de que el comandante y el capitán te vean.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo puede ser esto una cita? Pregunto Moblit.

Keiji le paso un brazo por encima – Capitán, como es posible que no lo veas… ¿enserio no vez la gran oportunidad? Bueno tu deja todo en nuestras manos, que ya elaboramos un plan aprueba de errores, tu solo confía en nosotros y sigue nuestras instrucciones.

Molblit dudo un poco de las palabras de sus compañeros pero ¿por qué no confiar en lo que sea que hayan planeado si solo querían ayudarlo?

 **5:00 de la mañana ventanal de la habitación real.**

Hanji abrió los ojos pesadamente, despertada por unos suaves golpecitos sobre vidrio; estiro su mano hasta alcanzar los lentes que reposaban sobre el buró y pudo distinguir una silueta en la ventana, ¿Quién era? Y los más importante tenía un equipo de maniobras puesto, después de todo la habitación de la reina estaba en la parte más alta he inaccesible del castillo.

Hanji se liberó del abrazo de Historia para dirigirse al ventanal.

\- ¿Moblit? ¿Pero qué haces ahí? ¿Sabes que esto es invasión al área real? Preguntaba Hanji mientras abría la hoja de vidrio.

\- Lo siento Capitana Hanji, es que pensé que si llegaba caminando tanto el capitán como el comandante me detendrían, ahora tenemos una hora antes de que despierten, para salir sin problemas. Contesto Moblit mientras le tendía una mochila grande.

\- ¿Qué es esto?, y ¿Qué te asegura que ellos están dormidos en este momento?

\- El comandante debe estar profundamente dormido, el capitán es el que me preocupa, tiene sueño ligero y usualmente solo duerme 4 horas de las 2 a las 6 de la mañana. Pero ambos sin excepción se despiertan automáticamente a las 6 por eso tenemos poco tiempo, en la mochila esta su uniforme de la legión y otro equipo de maniobras.

Hanji pareció emocionarle la idea de salir de esa forma tan furtiva por lo que corrió al baño de la habitación a alistarse.

Cuando estaba lista para saltar por el ventanal la voz de Historia interrumpió abruptamente.

\- ¿Ahora te fugas con el capitán Moblit?

\- Ha, Historia buenos días; vamos no me reproches nada sabes que tengo trabajo que hacer antes de volver a verle la cara a ese odioso de Zeke y más aún ten en cuenta que si Levi o Erwin vienen con migo solo van estar distrayéndome.

\- Está bien, está bien, solo cierren la ventana al salir. Contesto la reina mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

Ambas figuras se movieron ocultándose en la niebla de la mañana.

 **6:00 en punto, pasillo.**

Erwin y Levi cada uno en sus sillas abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, el comandante algo adolorido, el capitán sin problema alguno al estar acostumbrado a dormir en una silla.

El primero en moverse fue Erwin quien se levantó para tocar a la habitación mientras Levi lo miraba de reojo.

\- Histo… dijo su majestad, Hanji despierten, lamento interrumpir su sueño pero es momento de comenzar con lo que discutimos ayer sobre el desafío de Zeke.

Varios minutos después la puerta se abrió mostrando a una despeinada Historia que se cepillaba los dientes.

\- Ya voy, ya voy; estaré lista en 20 minutos, ustedes debería ir a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, en sus habitaciones asignadas tendrán lo necesario.

\- ¿Hanji se encuentra en el baño? Pregunto Erwin mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada.

Historia lo miro un momento mientras continuaba con su aseo bucal – Hanji se fue más temprano con Moblit; el vino con un equipo de maniobras y se la llevo por el ventanal.

Termino por contestar la rubia sin darle mucha importancia, haciendo caso omiso de las repentinas quejas que inundaron el pasillo.

\- ¿Cómo que se fue así nada más? Casi grito Levi sin ocultar su enojo.

\- ¿Con un equipo de maniobra tridimensional? Así que se cree muy listo ese Moblit, gruño Erwin.

Historia los miro, se encogió de hombros y se metió al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	33. Cap 33 Biblioteca

**Cap 33. Biblioteca**

 **Biblioteca central**

En una sala privada ubicada en la parte más alta de la construcción, oculta a la vista bajo el domo principal se encontraban los libros, documentos, hojas, plumas y tinteros necesarios para el arduo trabajo que les esperaba, Hanji y Moblit llegaron al lugar encontrando todo listo para iniciar su labor junto a una nota y desayuno para dos; la nota había sido dejada por el resto del equipo que regresaría más tarde debido que ahora estaban descansando después de pasar toda la noche seleccionando libros e información que pudiera ser útil.

La mañana transcurrió entre papeles, libros y pergaminos, Hanji escribía sin detenerse ni ver a su alrededor, mientras Moblit la miraba sentado desdés el otro extremo de la mesa, llevando ya varios minutos de haber detenido su propio trabajo.

\- Es como antes… ella tan metida en el trabajo, olvidándose de todo lo que no sea su objetivo, desearía ser más valiente y determinado para decirle lo que siento… pero nunca pude… si tan solo ahora… yo…

Moblit se levantó de su asiento y se acercó lentamente hasta quedar tras Hanji que seguía escribiendo sin percatarse de la cercanía de su compañero; este acercó las manos con la misma calma y apunto de posarlas sobre los hombros de la castaña un ruido hueco se escuchó por todo el lugar el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose con fuerza.

Hanji y Moblit voltearon al mismo tiempo sorprendidos por el escándalo; Molblit se movió hacia el barandal que delimitaba el piso de la sala oculta y permitía ver hacia abajo mantenido el lugar fuera de la vista de los visitantes.

\- Son el comandante y el capitán. Dijo Moblit con la voz en un susurro.

Hanji se acercó al mismo barandal y vio ambas figuras adentrarse al lugar.

\- Hanji, Moblit ¿Dónde están? Pregunto Erwin mirando alrededor, mientras Levi solo cruzaba los brazos recargado en la puerta.

Hanji miro a Molblit y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que regresaran a la mesa, mientras le decía en susurro.

\- Vamos, hay que seguir con el trabajo, que no nos escuchen; no necesito a esos dos peleando aquí.

Moblit sintió tener la atención de la castaña en él, al escucharla rechazar "relativamente" la compañía de Levi y Erwin que para su suerte desconocían la existencia de esa sala oculta.

Pasaron más de 20 minutos, en que ambos hombres permanecieron en la biblioteca sin encontrar al par que no habían hecho un solo ruido.

\- Tks… bueno Erwin hay que reconocer que esta vez Moblit fue más astuto que nosotros, debió de llevar a Hanji al lugar que menos pensamos. Comento Levi ya cansado de ver al rubio caminar de un extremo al otro de la biblioteca.

\- Ok, salgamos de aquí… haaa estoy tan molesto; ese Moblit ¿Quién se cree? Se quejó el rubio.

\- Mmm, en verdad me molesta admitirlo… pero ese tonto de Moblit con todo y su cara de "no rompo un plato" nos lleva cierta ventaja, él ha pasado más tiempo con Hanji que nosotros al haber sido su ayudante personal. Dijo el pelinegro mientras se giraba hacia la puerta.

\- Habla claro Levi, ¿A qué quieres llegar? Respondió Erwin con molestia.

\- Que estoy seguro que Monblit con ayuda de su escuadrón debió de preparar algo para sacarnos ventaja además…

El resto de la conversación no fue escuchado debido a que ambos hombres salieron del lugar cerrando la puerta.

\- Valla con esos dos, tener esas sospechas de ti, cuando ellos son los peligrosos. Se escuchó decir a la castaña quien no aparto los ojos del libro que revisaba.

Moblit por su parte sonrió con un poco de nervios, Levi era bastante perspicaz y había dado en el clavo al decir que había planeado algo junto con su escuadrón.

 **Anocheciendo**

La noche ya caía convirtiendo el azul del cielo en un oscuro manto salpicado por lejanos puntos de luz, la escasa luz que penetraba por los ventanales se mostraban insuficiente sobre los extensos textos que se apilaban en la mesa mientras Hanji se retiraba los lentes y estiraba su cuerpo en la silla sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Hanji, ya está oscureciendo hemos estado todo el día trabajando; creo que es hora de tomarnos un descanso.

La castaña le respondió con una sonrisa – Cierto, no hemos descansado y los demás no se aparecieron en todo el día, mmm vallamos a comer algo.

\- Ha respecto a eso hay un lugar que quisiera que viera mi Líder de escuadrón. Contesto Moblit mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

\- Solo dime Hanji, no tienes que ser tan formal. Contesto La castaña mientras seguía a Moblit.

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca; mientras Moblit convencía a Hanji que lo siguiera y tras algunos minutos de andar con el equipo de maniobra salieron de los límites de la ciudad adentrándose al próximo bosque de árboles gigantes, donde se adentraron un poco más.

Hanji ya extrañada por todo lo que se habían alejado cuestiono. – Moblit ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Solo un poco más Lider, y estaremos ahí. Contesto Moblit adelantándose.

Cuando Hanji lo alcanzo este estaba en una rama alta con una tenue iluminación de fondo, al llegar a su lado Hanji vio con algo de asombro como sobre la siguiente rama se encontraba colocado un largo mantel blanco con una cena para dos cuidadosamente servida junto a una botella que se enfriaba en un contenedor tejido, todo iluminado con pequeñas lámpara de aceite fijadas a los arboles contiguos que daban una iluminación tenue y cálida.


	34. Cap 34 Cena, vino y el cable cortado

**Cap 34. Cena, vino y el cable cortado**

Hanji miro sorprendida el acogedor entorno creado sobre la rama de aquel enorme árbol, sonrió mientras daba una pequeña risa que oculto tras su mano, girándose para ver a Moblit; era más que obvio que el varón de ojos verdes no quería perder su oportunidad de una cena romántica, al girarse se topó con un ramo de tulipanes rojos frente a su rostro.

\- Espero me pueda disculpar mi líder de escuadrón… es solo que esto lo tenía ya preparado antes de que determinara no tener más citas, y bueno… creí que podríamos usarlo solo para tomar una cena como amigos sin intensiones románticas de ningún tipo. Dijo Moblit notablemente apenado con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que se ocultaba por la tenue iluminación de las lámparas de aceite.

Hanji tomo el ramo y suspiro ligeramente – Esta bien Moblit, esto es muy lindo de tu parte, además sería una lástima desperdiciar tan linda decoración.

Ambos pasaron a tomar asiento sobre el blanco mantel y disfrutar de una cena ligera mientras tomaban un vino dulce, tras varios minutos de haber iniciado de entre las sombras proyectadas por las ramas se dejó escuchar la melodía de un violín con un sonido lento cadencioso y lleno de romanticismo.

\- ¿Pero qué es eso? Pregunto Hanji mirando alrededor.

\- Haaa, bueno vera líder… es que los chicos se empeñaron en ayudar con esto y bueno no quería decepcionarlos después de que prepararon todo.

Hanji continúo con aquella sonrisa tierna dibujada en sus labios, mientras veía como de la oscuridad del cielo que los cubrían comenzaban a caer pétalos blancos y rojos que se empezaban a acumular en el blanco mantel dibujando una escena romántica como la de la más empalagosa historia de amor, Hanji dirigió su mirada a Moblit quien la miraba con ojos anhelantes en espera de su aprobación ante todo lo que había planeado para crear la escena perfecta, cuando una suave briza movió su cabello la castaña sintió el peso de sus pensamientos.

\- Moblit… ¿tú también esperas convencerme de que te elija? Pregunto la castaña apartando su cabello movido por el viento.

Moblit no lo pensó más y se acercó a Hanji tomando sus manos apretándolas entre las de él.

\- Hanji… estoy enamorado de ti desde que éramos reclutas. Dijo él sin dudar.

\- ¿Qué? pregunto ella extrañada.

\- Lamento no haber tenido el valor de decírtelo antes, dejando que el tiempo pasara hasta este momento, permitiendo que te volvieras tan cercana al capitán y al comandante, fui muy ingenuo al creer que no se enamorarían de ti siendo tan especial como eres.

\- Moblit yo… quiso interrumpir Hanji pero Moblit no lo permitió.

\- Hanji solo quiero que sepas que te amo y por ese amor que siento hacia ti, estoy dispuesto a aceptar la decisión que tomes, me elijas o no…

En la parte alta de los arboles entre la oscuridad, Nifa que era quien dejaba caer los pétalos miro con expresión de sorpresa a Gafas que era el que tocaba el violín.

\- ¿Pero qué acaba de decir?... se quejó la chica en susurro.

\- Bueno ya sabes cómo es Moblit, no puede ser duro y demandante… contesto Gafas en igual susurro.

\- ¡Eso está mal! A Hanji no le van muy bien los hombres sensibles… se quejó Nifa.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? Pregunto gafas

\- ¿No recuerdas que durante el tiempo que estaba Hanji haciendo sus labores militares se la pasaba mucho tiempo con el capitán Levi? O era el quien la seguía a todos lados no se…

Abajo en la rama, Hanji miraba los ojos de Moblit dejando escapar nuevamente un suspiro.

\- Moblit eres tan dulce, sé que eres infinitamente más comprensivo que Levi y Erwin con respecto a mi decisión, pero no voy a cambiar mi forma de elegir con los papeles y el tazón, pero sé que si es tu nombre el que tomara serias un gran esposo.

Moblit deseo insistir más pero lo mejor era no presionar a la castaña o la atmosfera de la cena se arruinaría, por lo que soltó las manos de ella con suavidad cuando repentinamente Hanji se inclinó hacia el frente tomando su rostro y depositando un suave beso sobre la frente de Moblit quien se quedó quieto y algo confuso.

Lo que no sabían ellos era que la escena era vista por dos figuras llenas de molestia que se ocultaban en la oscuridad de los arboles cercanos.

\- Levi, ¿Notaste que en la rama de arriba dejaron los dos equipos de maniobra?

\- ¿Qué con eso?, están prácticamente a la vista de ambos.

\- Bien, yo voy a platicar con ellos tu hazme el favor de cortar uno de los cables del equipo de Moblit. Ordeno Erwin.

\- ¿Eso no es ir demasiado lejos? Pregunto el pelinegro.

Erwin lo miro con clara molestia, - Soy el comandante tu mi subordinado has lo que te dijo, iré donde ellos, Hanji se molestara y se ira eso es claro; solo quiero evitar que Moblit huya para seguirla, creo que es el momento de que los 3 tengamos una conversación sobre nuestra situación actual.

Después de decir esto Erwin se movió por medio de su equipo hacia la rama donde estaban Moblit y Hanji.

\- Que agradable y romántica cena tiene ustedes dos. Dijo el comandante parándose frente a ellos.

\- ¿Erwin? Pero… ¿qué haces aquí? Contesto Hanji sorprendida al ver al rubio aparecer repentinamente.

En tanto Levi ya sostenía el Equipo de Moblit, levantaba la cubierta que alojaba los cables enrollados y con un rápido movimiento de su navaja cortaba uno de ellos dejándolo apenas unido por una delgada hebra metálica.

Apenas un par de segundo después vio como Hanji caí frente a él después de saltar de la rama de la cena a donde están los equipos.

\- ¿Tú también viniste? Veo que ya se te están pegando las malas costumbres de Erwin. Le reclamo la castaña mientras le quitaba el equipo de maniobra de las manos y se lo ajustaba rápidamente al arnés para saltar al vacío bajo de ellos.

\- Moblit regresemos al trabajo. Fueron las palabras de la castaña.

Levi tardo una fracción de segundo en reaccionar pero no pudo sujetar a Hanji antes de que saltara del árbol.

\- ¡Hanji no!

El llamado de Levi se mezcló con el sonido del cable reventándose tras el corte y ser expulsado para sostener el peso de la castaña, un segundo después el grito de Hanji al darse cuenta que caía sin remedio a la profunda oscuridad de suelo boscoso.


	35. Cap 35 Hora de regresar

**Cap 35. Hora de regresar.**

Hanji lanzo las guías del cable, estas salieron disparadas clavándose en el próximo árbol, sin embargo al momento de apoyar su peso para dirigirse el sonido de latigazo resonó en sus oídos mientras veía como el delgado cable se reventaba cual cordón gastado.

Nifa, Gafas, Erwin y Levi se lanzaron a todo lo que daban sus equipos para alcanzar a Hanji, Levi que era el más cercano a ella expulso toda la potencia de los tanques de su equipo para lograr atraparla en su caída, pero para su desesperación sus dedos apenas rozaron la tela de su ropa sin lograr asegurarla, viendo cómo se alejaba de él centímetro a centímetro, cuando un borrón vestido claramente con el uniforme militar paso a la altura de Hanji tomándola por la cintura, asegurándola, realizado varias maniobras entre los troncos hasta poder detenerse con maestría sobre la rama más baja de uno de los enorme arboles a no más de 3 metros del suelo.

Hanji abrazada al cuello de su salvador abrió los ojos distinguiendo una rubia cabellera.

\- ¿Mike?... pregunto aun con el corazón latiendo a todo lo que daba.

\- No sabía que yo era tan masculina. Contesto la figura separándose un poco.

Hasta ese momento la castaña noto que el cuerpo que sujetaba era bastante esbelto y solo un par de centímetros más alta que ella.

\- ¿Nanaba?... haa Nanaba, eres mi heroína y a partir de este momento tienes mi amor incondicional. Dijo Hanji mientras abrazaba con un tanto de exageración a su compañera la cual solo sonrió incomoda tratando de quitarse el encimoso abrazo.

\- Buena atrapada Nanaba, te ascendería pero el siguiente puesto es el mi je, ¿Hanji estas bien? Pregunto Mike mientras se paraba en la misma rama que ellas.

\- ¿Mike? Los dos vinieron aquí… se los agradezco ¿pero cómo es que llegaron a este lugar? Pregunto la castaña por fin soltando a la rubia.

Mike la miro retomando su gesto serio – Bueno, Historia me ordeno que te buscara y me asegurara que Erwin y Levi no hicieran nada extraño contigo y Moblit si los encontraban, puse a todo mi escuadrón a buscarlos, Nanaba y yo llegamos a la biblioteca después de mucho buscar ahí encontramos a Keiji y después de un rato logre que me dijera dónde estaban y llegamos a tiempo, ahora… más importante, este cable está cortado. Termino por decir el rubio mientras le mostraba el cable que habría quedado colgado del árbol después de romperse.

Momentos después en la misma rama llegaron Levi, Erwin, Gafas y Moblit. Todos preguntando como estaba Hanji, la castaña les brindo una mirada agria aún más que la del pelinegro a ambos pretendientes.

\- ¡Ustedes dos casi me matan! ¿¡En qué demonios estaban pensando!? Prácticamente les grito en la cara a ambos; Nanaba tomo a Hanji por los hombros tratando de que no fuera tan efusiva en su reclamo.

\- No deberían estar todos parados en esa rama… no es tan robusta como las más altas. Se escuchó decir a Nifa que era la única que ya se encontraba en suelo firme 3 metros abajo.

Y como si lo hubiera sabido apenas termino de hablar el crujir de madera astillándose resonó en los oídos de todos, dejándolos caer al suelo, con la pésima suerte que las 2 mujeres del grupo cayeron primero al estar paradas en la parte que se partió inicialmente provocando que sus compañeros cayeran sobre ellas.

\- ¡Hanji, Nanaba!. Fue el asustado grito de Nifa que corrió hacia sus compañeros caídos, literalmente.


	36. Cap 36 Contrato y duelo

**Cap 36. Contrato y duelo.**

10:45 a.m. Biblioteca del Castillo.

Historia se encontraba sentada en un sillón de respaldo alto, con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria, Frente a ella, se encontraban sentadas Hanji y Nanaba ambas con pequeños parches blancos en áreas raspadas de sus rostros y brazos, Hanji con un vendaje cubriendo un pequeño descalabro y Nanaba con un cabestrillo que mantenía inmóvil la curación de un hombro luxado, básicamente sus compañeros pesan mucho. Atrás de ella los 5 varones y Nifa.

\- Veamos… ¿podrían repetirme lo que paso? Pregunto Historia con tono más de molestia que de duda.

Nifa dio un paso al frente debido al silencio de los demás – Mi capitana Hanji y Moblit salieron a cenar al bosque mientras Gafas y yo amenizábamos el momento, el comandante Erwin y el capitán Levi llegaron arruinando el momento, alguno corto el cable del equipo que Hanji uso para irse, ella cayó el vacío; Nanaba la salvo, pero al final por parase todos en la misma rama se cayeron y lastimaron a Hanji y Nanaba.

Historia miro al grupo de hombres presentes y suspiro con cansancio.

\- Solo por esta vez, pasare por alto que casi matan a mi consejera pero una cosa más como esto y dense por descartados definitivamente y no, no voy a discutir de quien fue la idea y quien la llevo a cabo. Dijo la reina de forma definitiva y algo autoritaria al ver a Erwin y Levi apunto de hablar.

\- Bueno y ¿por lo menos el trabajo que fueron a hacer esta listo? Cuestiono esta vez la rubia mirando a Hanji.

La castaña miro un momento a Moblit quien le dio una carpeta con varios papeles dentro.

\- Si todo esta listo solo debemos afinar algunos detalles y esta tarde lo presentaremos a nuestro molesto invitado, también están listo mi grupo de preguntas para su juego. ¿Apropósito donde esta Zeke y su hijo?

Historia miro por el ventanal – Deje que recorriera los jardines, se ve muy confiado; tampoco ha hecho ningún movimiento extraño supongo que estará esperando tu respuesta.

\- Ho planeando su jugada, sé que algo oculta no confió en el… Hablo Levi mientras se acercaba al mismo ventanal.

\- Por eso mismo capitán, usted, el comandante y Moblit lo vigilaran el resto del día y la tarde. Contesto la rubia regresando al lado de Hanji y Nanaba.

\- ¿Los 3? Cuestiono Erwin con algo de molestia.

Historia aun con su expresión seria miro entorno a la habitación – Si, los 3 además estoy segura que tendrán mucho de que platicar, Hanji, Nifa y Nanaba se quedan con migo en la biblioteca, Mike vigila la entrada de este lugar, Gafas ve por tu compañero faltante, el escuadrón de Mike y mis compañeros de la 104 necesito a los soldados más capacitados aquí por si… las cosas se ponen feas con Zeke… tengo un mal presentimiento…

Todos los presentes sintieron la tensión en las palabras de la reina y cada uno fue a cumplir sus órdenes.

Solo Levi que aún miraba por el ventanal murmuro mientras observaba a Zeke caminar junto a su hijo entorno a las fuentes del jardín real. – Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver para poder llevarte a Hanji…

 **3:00 de la tarde cúpula posterior del catillo.**

Erwin, Levi y Moblit se encontraban suspendidos de la decorada estructura por medio de sus dispositivos de maniobra, éntrelos tres solo el tenso silencio se escuchaba mientras realizaban su labor de vigilancia hasta que el rubio decidió hablar.

\- Creo que nuestra molestia mutua ha llegado algo lejos… lo veo así después del accidente de anoche…

\- ¿Accidente? ¡Ustedes casi matan a mi capitana! Contesto con enojo Moblit.

Erwin prosiguió ignorándolo – Considero que deberíamos decidir sobre quien merece casarse con ella y los otros dos retirarse como caballeros.

Levi y Moblit lo miraron con escepticismo, siendo el pelinegro quien hablo con un tono de sorna en su voz – Ho claro Erwin; tú el más condecorado de los comandantes, el hombre que no conoce la palabra rendición, se va a retirar de la competición después de una simple platica.

Erwin lo miro un momento después paso su mirada hacia moblit y finalmente vio a ambos hombres. – Ok, lo que quiero decir es que ustedes dos deberían desistir, piensen un poco en el futuro de Hanji ella es una mujer que nunca se va a quedar quieta como una simple esposa, yo tengo la posición y los medios para darle la libertad que necesita para realizarse como la gran científica que es, conmigo podrá recorrer todo el mundo de conocimiento que desee; y lo saben, una vez que el comandante en Jefe Darius Zackly se retire de su puesto yo seré ascendido. Y ese, caballeros es el puesto más importante y con mayor autoridad solo por debajo de la reina. ¿Pueden competir con eso? Finalizo por decir el rubio con toda la confianza del mundo en sus palabras.

Levi lo miro un momento y con un tono seco dio su contestación – Yo soy el único que puede protegerla y lo sabes.

Moblit suspiro viéndolos con ojos de cansancio – Además de alardear de sus posiciones militares y fuerza ¿alguno de ustedes en verdad está enamorado de ella? Yo sé que lo estoy porque lo he estado desde que éramos cadetes además yo ya la amaba desde antes de que TÚ Levi llegaras con tu cara de amargado a impresionarla con tus acrobacias y TÚ Erwin comenzaras a subir posiciones militares.

El rubio y el pelinegro miraron con algo de sorpresa la repentina molestia de Moblit al hablar.

Pero la conversación se vio interrumpida por una cuarta voz proveniente de una figura que decencia de la torre con un equipo de maniobra.

\- Erwin, Levi, Moblit, disculpen que se los diga pero los 3 son sumamente egoístas ¿Alguno ha pensado en lo que siente Hanji? Estoy seguro que esto de escoger la debe estresar bastante, considerando que los quiere a los tres pero solo como A-M-I-G-O-S.

\- ¿Solo viniste a sermonearnos, Mike? Pregunto Erwin sin más.

\- No, Historia los quiere en el comedor principal en 20 minutos le darán el contrato a Zeke.

 **Comedor**

Zeke leía cada línea escrita sobre el papel, mientras tenia de frente a la Reina, su consejera y los 4 soldados, sin apresurarse leyó cada párrafo y medito cada clausula, para finalmente depositar las hojas sobre la mesa.

\- Bien, bien; un contrato redactado con magistral detalle, sin embargo hay una cosa que no estipula, aquí dice que si yo gano Zoe solo vendrá con migo.

\- Si, ¿algún problema con eso? Es lo que querías. Pregunto la castaña.

\- ¿Sin bodas? Cuestiono el rubio acomodando sus lentes.

Hanji lo miro esperando ya de antemano que diría alguna cosa para molestarlos. – Si, sin bodas, si no aceptas nuestros términos, yo proseguiré con lo que realizábamos aquí antes de que llegaras, contraeré matrimonio con uno de mis tres candidatos y cualquier vínculo entre yo y alguien de Marley será imposible.

Zeke miro las hojas y de nuevo a Hanji - Si yo gano serás mía, mía literalmente.

Levi frunció el ceño pero antes de hacer nada sintió la mano de Erwin sobre su hombro recordándole que debían de tomar las cosas con calma.

\- ¡No me vas a tener! ¡¿Acaso no te importa tener ya una familia?! Reclamo la castaña ante la necedad de Zeke.

\- Tengo un hijo no una esposa, así que no me importaría mantenerte a mi lado si con ello cumplo las órdenes de mis superiores. Además después de ver todo lo ocurrido veo que casarte con mi hijo sería insuficiente, por eso seré yo quien me haga cargo.

Hanji se acomodó los lentes sin intenciones de ceder – Su majestad con motivo de que las negociaciones no han resultado solicito haga escoltar a los invitados a su barco y se inicien los preparativos para la recepción y anunciar mi compromiso como se tenía planeado.

\- ¿Esa es tu última palabra Zoe? Cuestiono Zeke.

\- Si, ¿Acaso no puede regresar con sus superiores y decirles que su objetivo ya está comprometida?

Zeke se levantó despacio de la mesa y hablo con un tono cuidadosamente envenenado para picar el orgullo de la castaña – Esta bien Zoe, al parecer la mujer más inteligente de paraíso no lo es tanto, que incluso teme colocar la cláusula que pido, sabes que si pierdes tendrás que ceder y es claro que no te sientes capaz de ganarme.

A Hanji se le seco la boca por el enojo que la invadía, sabía que el rubio solo quería provocarla pero el orgullo pesa mucho, en especial para alguien que no suele fallar nunca.

Y ante la mirada expectante de todos Hanji encaro los claros ojos de Zeke – Te aplastare en tu estúpido juego, no tengo miedo de ninguna de tus estúpidas peticiones.

Zeke se separado de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Tengo una duda Zoe… ¿Eres virgen? La cara del rubio enarbolaba una sonrisa sínica la cual desapareció de golpe apenas vio como Levi se encaminaba hacia el desplegando su navaja en tono completamente amenazador.

El rubio salió corriendo sin dudar.

Historia miro a su consejera – Hanji… ¿esta viene esto?

\- No me dejare vencer por ese mono. Fue la única respuesta de Hanji que se había quitado los lentes dejando ver la ira en sus ojos.


	37. Cap 37 Inicia el plan

**Cap 37. Inicia el plan**

Las horas transcurrieron casi de forma agobiante, todo estaba listo para el duelo de conocimiento entre las dos personas más inteligentes sobre aquella isla, por su parte el rubio había pasado un mal rato gracias a su comentario sobre la experiencia de la castaña, teniendo a un furibundo Levi pisándole la sombra el resto de la tarde, ahora miraba por la ventana del salón elegido para la disputa intelectual, era claro que la reina no confiaba en su palabra de un duelo limpio y había hecho traer a varios soldados que montaban guardia en torno al castillo entre ellos su medio hermano menos que lo distinguió por la ventana y sin dudarlo le mostro una seña obscena con el dedo medio.

Zeke dispuso de un gesto malhumorado al notar el atrevimiento de su hermanito pero trato de no darle importancia.

\- Es hora, por favor tomen asiento. Se escuchó decir a la joven reina.

En la habitación se encontraban Historia, Hanji, Zeke, su hijo, Erwin, Levi, Moblit y Mike todos con un semblante serio mientras los participantes tomaban asiento uno frente al otro.

Tendiendo el juego de hojas que conformaba el contrato Historia pido fuera firmado por los dos antes de empezar.

Zeke fue el primero en iniciar – Bien Zoe no retrasemos más esto y veamos quien elegido mejor su juego de preguntas.

\- Adelante sé el primero, no tengo ningún inconveniente. Agrego la castaña que en ese preciso momento lucia segura y un tanto amenazadora.

Llevaba puesto su uniforme militar incluido el arnés, inclusive los lentes que usaba en ese momento eran los de correas que se sujetaban tras su cabeza, durante la tarde Historia había tratado de convencerla de usar un vestido como las veces anteriores, lucir "presentable para el encuentro" había dicho, pero esa tarde no, "Ahora no estoy para jugar a ser tu muñeca personal, Historia" había sido la contestación de Hanji con un tono absoluto que no dejo duda a la rubia monarca que ese no era un buen momento para presionar a la castaña.

\- ¿Cómo funcionan las farolas incandescentes? Pregunto Zeke tranquilamente. Un ataque bajo debido a que a la isla hacia nada que había sido llevada la electricidad, toda una novedad para paradis, pensó Zeke.

La castaña lo miro sin sorpresa ante la pregunta – Por medio de un filamento conductor resistente al paso de corriente que a su vez depende de una toma principal que lo alimenta, en lo personal he estado experimentando con aleaciones de metales blando como cobre para mejoras la luminosidad y tiempo de vida de esas lámparas en la isla.

Ni Zeke o su hijo logro disimulas la sorpresa ante la respuesta de Hanji, en verdad daban por hecho que la chica no respondería, no salían de su momentánea sorpresa cuando ahora Hanji preguntaba.

\- ¿Por qué la tierra entre más cerca está de las montañas es menos "acida" que la que está más cercas de las costas?

Zeke se quedó mudo un momento esto no pintaba ser tan fácil como planeo.

…

Varios minutos después de relucir su preguntas se dieron cuenta que habían empatado ante los ojos de los presentes ninguno de los dos había fallado las cuestiones del otro, estaban como al inicio sin ganador ni perdedor.

\- Bien veo que esto no nos ha dado resultado, alago tu extenso conocimiento Zoe, pero debemos tener un ganador ¿Qué te parece una partida de ajedrez? Hablo Zeke mientras ordenaba las tarjetas donde había escrito las preguntas utilizadas.

Hanji lo miro pensativa por breves segundo – Está bien decidámoslo con una partida de ajedrez, nada mejor que poner a prueba nuestras estrategias.

-O-

 **3 horas y media después**

Historia, Erwin, Levi, Moblit y Mike incluso el mismos hijo de Zeke todos mostraban un semblante cansado, más de tres horas y esos dos se veían tan frescos como al inicio, cada uno en su lado del tablero, ambos se miraban fijamente mientras creaban su estrategia tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo antes de hacer un movimiento, cada pieza cuidadosamente colocada en el tablero, las jugadas se contrarrestaban unas a las otras, el ajedrez no es más que la representación de una guerra que se gana con el ingenio absoluto.

\- ¿Creen que terminen pronto? Pregunto Historia ladeando su cabeza sin disimular del cansancio que sentía.

\- Lo dudo, ninguno piensa rendirse, solo miren la posición de sus piezas, cada uno se adelanta a la estrategia del otro, podrían estar así toda la noche. Por cierto ¿alguno de ustedes le ha ganado en ajedrez a Hanji? Contesto Erwin mientras se recargaba en su silla con los brazos cruzados.

Levi, Moblit y Mike movieron la cabeza en respuesta negativa.

Gabriel los miraba mientras escuchaba su conversación, después giro su vista hacia su padre que mantenía su atención al tablero. Zeke giro ligeramente la vista al notarse observado por su hijo. - ¿Sucede algo Gabriel?

\- Tal vez están cansados… interrumpió Hanji mientras hacia su movimiento en el tablero. – Tu turno Zeke.

Zeke regreso la vista hacia al juego examinando la jugada de Hanji cuando noto aquello que lo dejo inmóvil repentinamente. - ¿En qué momento coloco la jugada de esa forma? ¿Cómo no lo vi venir antes? Se preguntó así mismo el rubio.

\- Te tengo en jaque, ¿Qué aras Zeke?

Zeke recorrió el tablero cuadro a cuadro, era cierto las piezas estaban ubicadas cual trampa, la castaña lo planeo desde el comienzo, una estrategia creada por ella misma solo para ser usada ante un oponente a la altura y el rubio había caído en aquella jugada.

\- ¿Qué aras Zeke? ¿Atacaras mi juego hasta reducirlo a charcos de sangre?

Zeke entre cerro los ojos sabiendo a la perfección que Hanji se refería a la última vez que se vieron en un campo de batalla real, donde la sangre manchaba el suelo como un rio desbordado. Sin embargo él no perdió la compostura, se acomodó los lentes y decidió que era hora de poner en juego su "As" bajo la manga.

\- De acuerdo Zoe, tu ganas me has vencido; la partida es tuya. Contesto Zeke con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron a excepción del vástago del rubio que sabía lo que significaba aquella "rendición".

\- ¿Es enserio? Dijo la castaña con escepticismo en su voz.

Zeke se levantó de su asiento relajando sus extremidades – Si, Zoe no hay trucos ni engaños tu ganas, mi hijo y yo nos retiraremos, solo tengo una petición.

\- ¿Cuál? Cuestiono Historia levantándose también.

\- Deseo asistir a la recepción quede en el castillo donde oficializara el compromiso de su consejera; quiero ver con mis propios ojos que es verdad su unión matrimonial si es que es lo que tengo que reportar a mis superiores.

Los presentes se miraron unos a otros, la decisión era de Historia quien busco la mirada de su consejera rebuscando respuesta. Hanji no deseaba tener más tiempo a Zeke en la isla y quería negarse, pero sabía bien que aquella petición era en poción política, por lo que tendrían que ceder.

\- Bien lo permitiré y la ceremonia de recepción será mañana por la noche; no retrasemos más tiempo los acontecimientos, por ahora lo adecuado será que todos nos retiremos a descansar.

 **\- Entrada la noche – habitación de huéspedes-**

\- Padre… ¿Realizaras el plan?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas lo que ya sabes? Cuestiono Zeke.

\- Bueno yo… estoy preocupado… tú mismo me dijiste solo puedes controlar a una cantidad determinada de personas… porque… el complemento que necesitas lo tiene tu medio hermano y no… has podido… conseguirlo…

\- ¡BASTA!… Gabriel no permitiré que dudes de mis planes, aun cuando me falta el poder que tiene mi molesto hermanito, todo saldrá a la perfección. Solo necesito controlar a las personas indicadas.

Gabriel miro el perfil de su padre mientras este miraba por la ventana y se preguntó ¿Qué tan lejos estará dispuesto a llegar para cumplir las órdenes de Marley?

-O-

Holis J a todo aquel que sigue este Fic y desea verlo continuar; aunque ha tenido una pausa momentánea se seguirá actualizando, de hecho esta cerca de finalizar (creo jujuju) (y no, aún no sabemos con quien se quedara Hanji).

Nos leemos pronto.


	38. Cap 38 Noche sin sueño

**Cap 38. Noche sin sueño.**

Hanji daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, mañana en la noche tendrá que elegir al hombre con el cual se unirá en matrimonio. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? no era justo, ella ni siquiera quería casarse. ¿A quién elegiría? ¿Erwin, Levi o Moblit? ¿Usaría el tazón como había dicho?... tal vez solo debería hacer una comparación y elegir al candidato con más aspectos positivos…

Mirando al techo de aquella habitación la castaña se dispuso a repasar los aspectos de los tres hombres a los que consideraba sus amigos.

\- Erwin… bueno es el comandante, fuerte, decidido, con porte, sin temor ante la batalla… un líder natural, inteligente, guapo, con grandes medios a su disposición, aunque es un tanto demandante, y bueno no sé qué pretenda teniéndome como esposa, ¿deseara que regrese a mi puesto como líder de escuadrón?, también es un hecho que si lo elijo seré odiada por todas sus admiradoras aunque eso no es un problema real.

\- Moblit… mí querido Moblit, tan dulce y paciente en verdad lo aprecio, después de todo fue mi primer amigo después de enlistarme; siempre se ha preocupado por mi seguridad, además es capaz de escuchar mis teorías por horas sin huir como todo el mundo hace. También considero que es guapo, podríamos investigar tantas cosas juntos… recorrer el mundo si huimos de esta isla… jajaja, ¿qué estoy pensando? No sé si se atrevería a dejar las responsabilidades que tiene aquí con la legión.

\- Levi… hoo Levi, tu eres de armas tomar ¿En verdad serias capaz de secuestrarme el día de la boda su no eres tú el novio? Je, eres tan peculiar como tú solo, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, mi amigo… bueno… veamos también es guapo, y siempre me ha apoyado a un en las cosas más… cuestionables que he hecho… me complementa en muchos aspectos…

\- Hooo, no sé qué hacer… no quiero hacerlos sentir mal por mi decisión… además… o por todos los titanes… además después tendré que pasar por la noche de bodas con el que elija.

El rostro de Hanji se coloreo de rojo ante aquella idea… estremecerse entre los brazos de alguno de ellos, rosar su piel con la de un varón.

\- ¿Podría realmente entregarme a Erwin, Moblit o Levi?... bueno casi lo hago con Levi… pero era por la situación… ignoro qué tan experimentados estén ellos, bueno al menos sé que Erwin si tiene experiencia de sobra y Levi no está nada perdido en el tema, supongo que Moblit también debe ocultar algo más bajo esa apariencia de "no rompo un planto".

Una vez más la castaña sintió sus mejillas enrojecer por aquella idea, cuando sus pensamientos dejaron de revolotear sin sentido y se unieron como las piezas de un rompecabezas con la información que repasaba una y otra vez.

\- Ya lo decidí… ya sé a quién elegiré… tendrá que ser la mejor opción considerando la situación política que tenemos.

Finalmente sus ideas se apaciguaron, la decisión en su cabeza había sido tomada, solo faltaba declararla públicamente… sin embargo lo que no sabía era que el rubio huésped habitaciones más abajo también ya había trazado un plan para modificar la elección de la castaña.


	39. Cap 39 A unas horas del plan

**Cap 39. A unas horas del plan**

El sol comenzaba a despuntar en las copas más altas de los árboles, las habitaciones aun poseían una media luz que no animaba a despertarse, Hanji se encontraba completamente envuelta entre las cobijas, tan cómoda y cálida que la idea de levantarse era inconcebible en el momento que unos insistentes golpes chocaron contra la madera de la puerta, repetidos, impacientes y molestos, la castaña se levantó mal humorada con el cabello alborotado y los lentes de medio lado, cuando abrió vio como una pequeña y rubia figura hablaba sin parar.

\- ¡Hanji, despierta mujer! Que hoy tenemos un día muy agitado, te dejare dormir un rato por la tarde pero ahora tienes que ayudarme con los preparativos para la recepción. Le decía Historia a su adormilada consejera.

\- ¿Qué hora es? Pregunto bostezando Hanji.

\- Poco más de las 6, vamos Hanji es tardísimo ya hice traer a mis mensajeros para las invitaciones y ordene que el salón principal estuviera reluciente y la comida que se ofrecerá claro, cielos tenemos muy poco tiempo… Hablaba sin para la pequeña reina mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

\- ¿Haaa, qué…? estas muy emocionada Historia y… ¿Dónde están esos 3?... sabes de quienes hablo.

\- Mande a todos a sus casas para que estuvieran listos para la noche. Respondió la rubia antes de dar vuelta al pasillo.

Me pregunto si no es algo descuidado alejarlos de aquí con Zeke rondando por el castillo… se cuestionó así misma Hanji antes de cerrar la puerta.

 **6:30 de la mañana Casa de Levi.**

El pelinegro entro sin mayor ruido a su domicilio después de haber desaparecido de ahí más de 48 horas, dirigiéndose al dormitorio de Farlan donde abrió la puerta sin tomarse la molestia de tocar.

\- Farlan levántate ya, necesito de tu ayuda. Pronuncio con voz fuerte con el propósito de despertar a su amigo aun que inmediatamente frunció con el ceño al ver que cuando Farlan se levanta de golpe por la repentina intromisión dejo ver un cuerpo más pequeño a su lado.

\- ¿Levi? Ha… ya regresaste… este… ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

Mientras Farlan farfullaba esto Isabel abrió los ojos y se medió incorporo.

\- ¿Hermano? Ha al fin regresas… ¿Cómo estuvo tu tiempo en el castillo? ¿Ya convenciste a Hanji de casarse contigo? Preguntaba la adormilada pelirroja mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Levi con clara expresión de molestia contesto de forma seca – Los dos abajo AHORA tengo cosas pendientes que arreglar para esta noche. Acto seguido cerró la puerta con un golpe.

\- ¿Por qué se enoja? Si ya sabe lo que hacemos. Pregunto la chica.

Farlan se levantó buscando sus pantalones – Por todos los cielos Isabel no lo digas tan calmada, ya se te olvido que dijo que no quería encontrarnos juntos mientras no tengamos un papel de matrimonio.

\- Ha eso… no es para tanto. Contesto Isabel aun con total calma.

 **Una vez en el comedor…**

\- Escuchen bien los dos, hoy en la noche se dará una fiesta de recepción en el castillo para anunciar el compromiso de Hanji, y ustedes vendrán con migo como invitados así que…

\- ¿Una fiesta, pero no es muy apresurado? ¿Quién iría si le avisan a solo unas horas? Interrumpió Isabel a Levi mientras este entornaba los ojos por ser interrumpido.

\- A los que invite irán nadie puede despreciar una invitación de la reina. Ahora pon atención, necesito que salgamos al centro, debo de conseguir un traje adecuado.

\- ¿Pero a quien elegirá Hanji? Una vez más Isabel interrumpe.

\- No lo sé, deja de interrumpirme, como dije iremos al centro y ustedes también deben llevar algo decente pero el punto relevante es que debemos escoger algo que tenga un saco largo, gabardina o media capa, porque abajo de eso llevaremos el arnés del equipo, por si es necesario.

\- ¿Vas a secuestrar a Hanji? Yo digo que si lo hagas y después la tomas, podrías dejarla embarazada y de ese modo ella no se alejara así nada más si espera un hijo tuyo. En esta interrupción la pelirroja se escuchó definitivamente convencida de sus propias palabras por su parte Levi solo se le quedo viendo con una sensación entre enojo e incomodidad de la forma en como su "hermanita podía llegar a expresarse."

 **Casa de Erwin**

El rubio entro veloz mente a su domicilio para salir solo un par de minutos después, afuera lo esperaban Mike y Nanaba.

\- ¿Me puedes repetir porque tenemos que acompañarte? Sabes que estaremos de guardia durante el evento. Cuestiono Mike mientras veía como su comandante montaba su caballo.

Erwin inicio la marcha mientras hablaba - Nanaba puede irse a preparar con los demás para la guardia de esta noche diles que por orden mía todos deben llevar el uniforme militar negro, con el equipo de maniobra completo, eso incluye al escuadrón de Levi y Moblit, ha y quiero a los 3 escuadrones en el jardín de árboles frutales a las 6:50 exactamente y sin retraso alguno.

Mike tú me acompañaras, solo será durante la mañana debo elegir un traje adecuado.

Mike giro los ojos por el motivo tan banal para acompañar al comandante después realizo un ademan con la mano indicando a Nanaba que podía retirarse ya.

 **Biblioteca de la legión y casa de Moblit**

Moblit salía del pequeño establo de su casa, técnicamente era la vivienda más grande, la planta baja era una biblioteca, el segundo piso la casa particular y la parte posterior un establo personal donde dormían dos caballos el de él y el que fuera de Hanji.

Una vez fuera monto su caballo y se encamino con dirección al centro.

 **Centro – Tienda principal de ropa para caballero -**

Y lo obvio ocurrió, en el cruce de los pasillos de tan reconocido almacén se encontraban tres hombres que cruzaron miradas entre sí.

\- Así que… tuvimos la misma idea. Dijo el rubio a su competencia.

Levi, entorno los ojos con fastidio y chasqueo la lengua antes de hablar. – Farlan, Isabel andando no hay nada que ver.

Moblit giro su vista hacia otro punto fingiendo interés en alguna cosa más allá del lugar de donde se encontraba parado y se disponía a alejarse.

Erwin los vio girar sobre sus talones pero no pudo evitar hablar de nuevo. – Por todos los cielos dejen de complicar las cosas, saben que no son la elección más adecuada para Hanji.

Moblit fue el primero en regresar sobre sus pasos y mirando de frente a su comandante correspondió a lo escuchado – Comandante ya me canse de escucharlo mismo de usted, déjeme decirle que no es tan bueno como cree.

\- Repite eso si te atreves Berner. Contesto Erwin con un marcado enojo en la voz.

Moblit se acercó peligrosamente a su superior – Dije que NO ES TAN B-U-E-N-O como creer serlo. La cercanía de Moblit se percibió lo suficientemente riesgosa con lo cual Mike decidió intervenir colocándose en medio mientras detenía a Moblit al ponerle una mano en el pecho para evitar diera un paso más.

\- Tu comentario esta fuera de lugar Moblit, yo me respaldo en hechos, ni tu ni Levi son buenas opciones para Hanji, solo resígnense a ser buenos amigos de ella. Finalizo Erwin casi sin darle importancia

\- No importa quien tenga más rango, posición o poder dentro de la milicia ella será la que decida al final, pero conociéndola es casi un hecho que no usara lo del tazón y los papeles, es lógico que elegirá la mejor opción diplomáticamente hablando o tal vez elija con quien se sienta más cómoda. Esta vez hablo Levi que se había detenido unos metros más lejos.

\- ¡Hanji san elegirá a mi hermano! Porque es el mejor soldado sobre esta isla, además de los 3 es el más guapo y otras mujeres siempre me dicen "tu hermano es súper sexy" y también el sería la mejor opción de Hanji por que los dos podrían aprender lo fabuloso que puede ser el sexo y más si son una pareja como ellos que de sexo solo sabeenn mmmmhhmmhh… Farlan tapo la boca de Isabel para que no continuara con su discurso.

Levi no cambio su expresión aunque por dentro se sentía morir de vergüenza no solo por lo que dijo Isabel sino que además lo dijo a todo pulmón como si quisiera que todos en la tienda escucharan.

Erwin, Mike y Moblit miraron con algo de incomodidad a Levi, tal vez preguntándose cómo es que Isabel podía expresarse de esa forma sin vergüenza alguna más aún si consideran que su ejemplo a seguir siempre ha sido Levi.

Erwin se aclaró la garganta rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se formó entre ellos. – Bien no voy a negar lo obvio, Levi es el mejor soldado que ha visto esta isla, básicamente un combatiente invicto pero no creo que Hanji quiera a su lado un hombre que no sepa guiarla en el arte del amor, además Levi tu apariencia no destacaría a su lado, tu figura es tan… pequeña.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué insinúas? Reclamo el pelinegro.

\- NO LE DIGA ENANO A MI HERMANO. Grito Isabel librándose de la mano de Farlan.

\- ¡Que te calles Isabel! Le dijo Farlan con exasperación mientras veía como Levi comenzaba a mostrar su semblante de ira un tanto por los comentarios de Erwin como por las intromisiones de Isabel.

Erwin se encogió de hombros – Isabel querida no necesitas defender a tu hermano de lo obvio, solo digo la verdad, Hanji se verá mejor del brazo de una pareja más alta que ella y hay que considerar que ella ya es una chica alta.

Levi camino directo hacia el rubio, estaba más que fastidiado de que usara el tema de su estatura para sacarlo de quicio, cuando estuvo solo a unos pasos apretó su pisada ya tenía planeado su movimiento, lo lanzaría al suelo y después que los puños decidieran.

Hubiera resultado de no ser porque en el momento que se lanzó hacia el frente Mike se atravesó sosteniéndolo por el dorso aprisionando sus brazos contra el pecho mientras lo levantaba sujetándolo contras sí mismo, dejando a Levi levantado a 36 cm. del suelo, que era la diferencia entre sus estaturas.

\- Mike… bájame ahora mismo o te aseguro que tu próxima cita con Nanaba será en el hospital mientras ella te visita… Dijo el pelinegro con una voz afilada, fría y amenazante.

\- Capitán Mike… por favor bájelo… no lo lleve a su límite nadie quiere que corra sangre aquí… Hablo Farlan con una voz preocupada mientras veía con ansiedad la escena.

Erwin miro al pelinegro – Levi no deberías tener una reacción así, ya supera lo de tu estatura o seguiré usándolo para molestarte.

\- ¡Basta los tres! Se escuchó decir a Mike con una voz dura y severa mientras soltaba a Levi quien retrocedió un paso mirándolo con semblante furico.

A pesar de ello Mike no se intimido ni detuvo lo que pretendía decir – Esto es ridículo, los tres se comportan como pubertos hormonales marcando territorio, ¿tan siquiera han pensado que quien se case con Hanji va a ser el esposo más ignorado de la historia?

Los tres varones dirigieron una mirada de duda hacia Mike, esperando una explicación a lo que había dicho.

\- Bien, digamos que Hanji elige sin dudar a uno de los tres, es más tal vez ya tiene su elección ahora mismo. ¿Realmente creen que se va a comportar como una esposa enamorada? No señores, eso no pasara, tendrán suerte si pasa la noche de bodas con su esposo, porque ella solo vive para sus investigaciones y para asegurarse que nuestra reina niña no haga un caos con paraíso claro. Ahora si en verdad la aprecian dejaran de pelearse y esta noche se dedicaran a cuidarla a ella y a Historia de ese invitado indeseable, estoy seguro que Zeke planea algo.

Los tres involucrados intercambiaron miradas, después de todo Mike tenía razón y se estaba portando como la voz de su conciencia para que dejaran de dar espectáculos en público.

\- Tks, igual no tengo tiempo que perder… vamos Farlan, Isabel.

\- Me retiro aún tengo cosas que hacer antes de la noche.

Levi y Moblit dieron la vuelta para irse.

\- Bien, vamos Mike aún hay cosas que comprar. Le dijo Erwin para continuar con sus compras.

Mike miro de reojo a los otros dos que se alejaban – Esperen un momento los 3.

Los mencionados se detuvieron dirigiendo su mirada una vez más hacia el rubio más alto.

\- Si están buscando el traje "perfecto" para la recepción, tengo una sugerencia que hacerles, además será lo ideal para que puedan llevar el equipo de maniobra puesto sin tener que lidiar con ocultarlo.

Levi, Erwin y Moblit miraron con extrañeza a Mike pero este tenía un gesto de seguridad ante la idea que había tenido.

-O-O-O-

Hola a queridas (os) lectores, agradezco continúen en esta historia, por fecha de fin de año subire cap, hoy, mañana y pasado (n_n) espero lo disfruten (n_n)


	40. Cap 40 Recepción, todas las piezas

**Cap 40. Recepción, todas las piezas en su lugar.**

La noche había llegado, faltaban unos 10 minutos exactos para las 7 los 3 escuadrones aguardaban junto a los árboles frutales como había sido la indicación del comandante, portando sus uniformes militares en color negro, que se usaban para ocasiones de vigilancia dentro del castillo como formalidad.

El comandante hizo acto de presencia, acompañado tanto de Levi como de Moblit.

\- Bien, esta noche se dará el anuncio del compromiso de Hanji, pero lo que nos debe preocupar es vigilar a Zeke y su hijo, es claro que nadie cree que cumplirá su promesa de retirarse en paz. Escuadrón de Mike y escuadrón de Moblit se colocaran alrededor de la pista principal del salón formado un círculo que cubra toda el área, Escuadrón de Levi quiero una formación de flecha exactamente en la puerta y quiero que todos estén listo para despejar el área y pelear si Zeke decide usar su forma de titán para atacar.

Moblit, Levi ¿alguna instrucción para sus escuadrones? Recuerden que una vez dentro no podrán estar cerca de ellos. Termino por explicar Erwin mirando a los mencionados.

Moblit lo pensó un momento antes de hablar. – Nifa, en caso de sufrir un ataque necesito que estés posicionada junto al portón que dan al jardín trasero y abrirlo desde arriba usando tu equipo, no podemos permitir bajas civiles.

Levi se acercó a su escuadrón viéndolos de forma inquisitiva específicamente a Connie y Jean que por "algún motivo" se notaban muy nerviosos en la presencia del capitán y era obvio que aún tenían presente todo lo ocurrido en el restaurante, días atrás.

\- ¿Por qué ustedes dos están tan tensos? Pregunto el pelinegro.

\- ¡Por nada Capitán! Dijeron al unísono.

\- Mmm, gruño Levi viendo lo mal que mentían; pero no había tiempo para averiguar en ese momento.

\- Mikasa, Eren su misión será poner a salvo a Hanji e Historia si sucede algo, recuerden que ellas no llevaran ningún equipo de maniobra. Y para todos, no se mezclen con los guardias de la policía militar solo entorpecerían su labor en caso de emergencia. Termino por decir Levi antes de regresar al lado de Erwin y Moblit.

 **Habitación de Hanji**

Historia había dejado que Hanji durmiera unas horas por la tarde pero después de eso la había tenido una vez más como su muñeca personal, asistida por varias doncellas había hecho pasar a la castaña por varias cosas, desde un baño con sales perfumadas, exfoliación de piel, peinado de su cabello, pruebas de vestido y zapatos más el maquillaje.

Ahora Hanji miraba su reflejo ataviada con un vestido largo de noche, al frente un escote con soporte en las copas para resaltar su busto, ajustado en la cintura, contorneado en las caderas, por atrás un escote de espalda que se alargaba dejando ver la trigueña piel y como si dicho vestido no fuera ya lo suficiente mente sexy el amplio vuelo de la falda dejaba paso a una abertura que mostraba las torneadas pantorrillas con cada paso que daba, acompañado con guantes largos a juego.

Su cabello había sido peinado hacia un lado y su rostro ligeramente maquillado. Ante tal visión la castaña soltó un largo suspiro, mientras la pequeña reina se asomaba junto a ella en el reflejo.

\- Te vez muy bien Hanji, todos se quedaran impactados, ahora dime ¿a quién has elegido? Pregunto Historia de forma bastante alegre.

Hanji volvió a repasar su mirada por el reflejo que le regresaba la superficie pulida. – No era necesario tanto arreglo, hubiera preferido usar mi uniforme militar.

El rostro de Historia hizo un puchero ante la contestación – Hanji por favor tiene que verte excelente para este momento, además estarás frente a toda la alta sociedad de paraíso. Pero ya dime a quien elegirás.

La castaña camino hacia la puerta – Lo sabrás en el momento, mi decisión fue tomada buscando cubrir la mayor cantidad de aspectos que pudiera reclamar Zeke, ahora solo vayamos, no vale la pena aplazar lo inevitable.

Historia aun sin estar convencida se colocó junto a ella aun con gento de molestia – Yo voy a dar el anuncio necesito saberlo ahora.

Hanji tomo la perilla de la puerta con indecisión, para después inclinarse y susurrar el esperado nombre en el oído de la reina.

Historia parpadeo varias veces – Ok, así será después de esto la boda será en una semana.

 **Salón principal**

El salón se encontraba elegantemente ataviado, lleno de invitados que habían dejado toda actividad para estar presentes en el evento realizado por la reina, todos pendientes de lo que parecía ser el acontecimiento social más interesante del año, la reina casaría a su consejera con alguno de los cargos militares más reconocidos en ese momento o eso era lo que todos decían. Alrededor y mezclados entre la multitud se encontraban varios soldados vestidos con sus uniforme negros encargados de la seguridad se mantenían expectantes de la mesa donde se encontraban los "invitados" de Marley.

Las trompetas de presentación sonaron toda la atención se centró en la entrada tras el desnivel del salón por donde accederían la monarca, su consejera y un sequito de guardias de la policía militar como escolta.

Un anunciante hablo – Todos guarden pleitesía a la llegada de la soberana de Paraíso, la Reina Historia Reiss acompañada de su consejera real Hanji Zoe.

Todos los presentes reverenciaron a la soberana que camino hacia la parte más elevada del recinto, 5 escalones que daban hacia donde se encontraba su trono, seguida por Hanji un paso atrás de ella como dictaba el protocolo, "Nadie por encima de la reina"; 3 pasos atrás de ambas mujeres una escolta de 5 hombres armados pertenecientes a la elite de la policía militar dirigidos por el comandante Nile.

Aun con la presencia de la reina en el recinto era inevitable que las miradas se posaran en la castaña que había sido meticulosamente arreglada para parecer el premio de la casa real que sería otorgado a un hombre esa noche, o así era como se sentía Hanji.

Una vez Historia se sentó en su trono realizo un ademan con la mano haciendo que la actividad dentro del salón continuara, la música se reiniciara con un tono bajo mientras Hanji ahora de pie junto al trono se inclinó para susurrar al oído de la rubia.

\- Historia, terminemos con esto de una vez, Zeke está en la mesa de invitados y yo no puedo parar de pensar en que ara algo malo.

Historia miro a Hanji sonriendo de medio lado – Hanji, calma la noche apenas inicia, primero será el baile y a las 12 daré el anuncio. No creo que Zeke haga nada, no con todos mirando eso sería una declaración de guerra de su parte. Después de su contestación dirigió su mirada al anunciante quien había permanecido atento todo ese tiempo haciendo sonar su trompeta de presentación una vez más.

Todo los presentes dirigieron su atención hacia la reina que se levantó y aclaro la garganta para hablar.

\- Agradezco su presencia esta noche, aun siendo que fue una invitación tan repentina, como sabrán mi consejera contraerá compromisos nupciales esta noche, por lo que deseo presentarles a los caballeros que pretenden su mano y de los cuales uno de ellos se convertirá en su prometido y dentro de una semana en su esposo.

Historia dirigió su mano derecha en dirección a la mesa que se encontraba próxima al área del trono en la cual se encontraban sentados los tres varones mencionados a quienes Hanji no había visto con atención hasta ese momento, los tres se levantaron para realizar una reverencia a la reina.

Los 3 portaban el uniforme de gala rojo que era únicamente para eventos sumamente importantes, constaba de pantalón y camisa blancos, faja y cinturones del arnés en cuero negro con las hebillas plateadas, botas cafés a juego con muñequeras y gabardina a medida en color rojo vino con el detalle de la solapa en el mismo tono café de las botas y abertura posterior, lo más importante para los 3 dicho atuendo les permitiría llevar el equipo de maniobra sin tener que ocultarlo o fuera demasiado extraño en la fiesta. Todo esto resultado de la sugerencia de Mike.

Hanji los miro detenidamente. – En realidad sí que se ven bien, los 3 se ven gallardos y apuestos con esos trajes que les da un aire de superioridad militar… la castaña se perdía en sus pensamientos dejándose embelesar por la imagen que apreciaban sus ojos, por primera vez desde que había empezado este caos de compromisos veía a los 3 como hombres verdaderamente deseables y no solo como sus amigos.

\- Hanji, Hanji ¿en qué piensas mujer? La voz de Historia la regreso a la realidad, una vez que termino de presentar a los 3 su atención había regresado hacia su consejera.

\- ¿Se ven bien verdad? Cuestiono la reina regresando a su trono.

\- Si… la elección de su ropa fue muy acertada. Respondió Hanji aun algo distraída.

Historia sonrió con malicia a su consejera- ¿Te impresionaron verdad?, si se pudiera te dejaría tener 3 esposos pero todos lo verían mal, además creo que sería demasiado para ti en la cama.

Hanji se sonrojo como un tomate ante semejante comentario de la pequeña reina. – Historia TÚ estás loca, como se te ocurre decir algo así.

Historia movió la mano de un lado al otro restándole importancia a las quejas de la castaña. – Bueno, bueno era solo una idea, en fin el baile ya abrió ahora debes de bailar una pieza con cada uno. Termino por decir la rubia mientras daba un empujón a Hanji para que fuera hacia la mesa de sus pretendientes.

Hanji camino hacia ellos aun mascullando algunas quejas, en la mesa los tres miraban la figura de la castaña acercándose, en un solo movimiento los tres intentaron levantarse pero Erwin más rápido que Levi y Moblit se incorporó colocando cada mano en los hombros de los mencionados presionando hacia abajo impidiendo se levantaran.

\- "Lo siento" caballeros pero la primera pieza es mía. Les dijo el rubio dejándolos malhumorados debido a que sabían de ante mano que no debían de empezar a discutir ahí.


	41. Cap 41 Primer movimiento - Peón

**Cap 41. Primer movimiento.**

Hanji vio a Erwin acercarse, pero antes de decir nada el rubio ya la había tomado por la cintura acercándola a él.

\- Hanji te vez hermosa, las estrellas palidecen ante tu belleza. Dijo con galantería el comandante tomándola por la barbilla.

Hanji Retiro la mano de Erwin mientras se separaba de él. – Creo que eso es exagerado Erwin, sabes perfectamente que no suelo lucir de esta manera, preferiría tener mi uniforme ahora.

Erwin dirigió a Hanji hacia la pista central coordinándose con la pieza que iniciaba en ese momento.

\- Eso no me importaría Hanji, así estuvieras vestida con el uniforme militar cubierta de barro y sangre mis ojos seguirían viendo la belleza que portas.

Hanji miro detenidamente los ojos del rubio, nunca se había dado tiempo de notar el intenso azul que los caracterizaba. – Dime Erwin ¿Qué quieres realmente de mí? ¿Solo deseas mi cuerpo? ¿Si fuera tu esposa dejarías de verme como militar?

Erwin quedo en silencio unos segundos mientras seguía con la danza a través de la pista. – Hanji creo que eres la mujer indicada para mí, ninguna otra estará a la altura de mis expectativas, eres inteligente e independiente, además ¿Qué hombre podría competir con lo que te ofrezco?

\- No es lo que me ofreces o no Erwin… contesto Hanji sin terminar la idea que inundaba su cabeza, mientras desviaba la vista.

El rubio noto aquella mirada que entremezclaba, preocupación y la presión de tener que hacer las cosas por la situación actual entre Paraiso y Marley. - ¿Ya tomaste tu decisión Hanji? Cuestiono esta vez dejando de lado su tono de galantería para usar el normal, aquel tono que usaba como comandante cuando cuestionaba sus investigaciones en pasados días dentro de la legión.

Hanji noto aquello regresando su mirada hacia Erwin. – Comandante, solo puedo responderle que como soldado estoy dispuesta a acatar lo necesario para alejar a Marley de esta isla. Y mi decisión fue tomada en base a los "ofrecimientos /amenazas" de parte de Marley. Además no soy la única persona a la quieren alejar de paraíso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Hanji? Cuestiono el rubio con seriedad.

La pieza de música finalizo inundando el salón con aplausos de parte de los presentes, mientras Hanji se debatía entre si decirle o no a Erwin que Marley quería llevarse a Levi también o un hijo de él y una mujer de Marley. Después de todo eso era información confidencial que solo conocía un puñado de gente.

Cuando la garganta de la castaña estaba por pronunciar palabra el comandante se adelantó inclinándose ligeramente para besar la enguantada mano de Hanji. – Esta bien Hanji, veo en tus ojos que no puedes decirlo, así que esperare hasta la media noche para conocer tu elección esperando ser beneficiado con ello.

Erwin dio un paso atrás para regresar a la mesa, Hanji a un con la mano ligeramente levantada sintió como esta era tomada con delicadeza y firmeza al unísono, los ojos de la castaña se toparon dos orbes verdes que la miraban con calidez.

\- Moblit. Sonrió ella al pronunciar su nombre.

\- ¿Me permite esta pieza, mi líder de escuadrón? Dijo el respondiendo la sonrisa.

Hanji se dejó dirigir al compás de la nueva melodía que sonaba – Pensé que Levi no te dejaría ser el siguiente.

\- El capitán Levi tuvo que levantarse un momento para reposicionar a su escuadrón, Farlan e Isabel; no lo culpo todos estamos algo nerviosos, ese Zeke está demasiado tranquilo, algo planea.

Hanji miro de reojo hacia la mesa de Zeke notando que este no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras mantenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le inquieto de inmediato.

\- No te preocupes, no permitiremos que te haga daño. Le susurro Moblit mientras tomaba la barbilla de la castaña y la hacía mirarlo de nuevo. – Yo… disculpa que sea un mal momento pero la duda me carcome, por favor dime si ya has decidido.

Hanji recorrió el rostro del varón con la mirada – Moblit lamento hacerte sufrir por la espera pero dejare que el anuncio lo realice Historia, en verdad de los tres eres el más dulce con migo y me siento mal de tenerte en esta espera.

A unos metros de ahí Levi hablaba con Farlan e Isabel. – Isabel quiero que estés cerca de la puerta posterior y apoyes a Nifa con las ordenes que le dio Moblit en caso necesario, Farlan muévete discretamente hacia el ventanal central y vigila cada movimiento de Zeke, si notas algo extraño házmelo saber con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ambos asintieron y se movieron de lugar.

Zeke miraba de reojo aquello, regresando su vista al frente rápidamente – Esos dos, parecen muy cercanos a Levi, ¿No te parece Gabriel?

El hijo de Zeke asintió a la retórica pregunta de su padre. – Llegaron con él, la chica pelirroja lo llama hermano, ¿Es importante padre?

Zeke miro con desaprobación a su hijo – Tienes que aprender a ver los detalles y usarlos a tu favor; bien ya no importa ahora pon atención y mira como tu padre pone esta isla en la palma de su mano. Finalizo por decir Zeke mientras de la manga de su saco soltaba un alfiler y pinchaba su dedo índice derecho haciendo salir una pequeña gota de sangre.

En la pista de baile la pieza finalizaba, Moblit soltaba la mano de Hanji mientras hacia un pequeña reverencia como cierre, aunque su caballerosidad fue abruptamente interrumpida por Levi que simplemente llego y lo empujo para ocupar su lugar, Moblit se incorporó correctamente y miro con enojo al pelinegro por su nada educada conducta.

\- Capitán Levi eso es… ¿no puede ser educado por una vez en su vida? Recrimino el ojiverde.

\- "Lo siento Moblit" pero no tengo tiempo para modales, tengo que hablar con Hanji. Contesto el pelinegro jalando a la castaña hacia otro lado de la pista.

\- Levi… deja de ser grosero con Moblit. Le reclamo Hanji.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso será tu futuro esposo o algo si? Fue la respuesta que Hanji obtuvo de Levi con un tono malhumorado.

\- ¿No eres un tanto exagerado con tus celos? Supongo que empezaras a preguntarme si ya me decidí.

Levi apretó ligeramente los dientes era claro que si estaba celoso de la forma linda en que Hanji se dirigía a Moblit pero le molestaba más que ella se diera cuenta de eso.

Con el inicio de la tercera pieza musical Levi apretó a Hanji hacia él. – No cuatro ojos, yo no estoy celoso, ni te voy a preguntar por lo que hayas decidido cuando ya sabes lo que pasara el día de esa boda.

Hanji entorno los ojos – ¿Me secuestraras… capitán? Que posesivo.

\- Si Hanji, te secuestrare y te llevare a un lugar muy apartado para hacerte mía. Contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Hanji se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras intentando empujarlo, pero el brazo del pelinegro sostuvo con fuerza la cintura de Hanji – De hecho esa fue la idea que me sugirió Isabel. Termino por completar su comentario el pelinegro.

\- Mmm no me sorprende… después de su idea del afrodisiaco. Respondió la castaña colocando de nuevo su mano sobre el hombro de Levi para continuar con el baile, sin embargo los ojos de Hanji percibieron un movimiento fuera de lo común más allá de la pista. – ¡Levi gira rápido, Zeke está hablando con Farlan!

Al siguiente paso ambo dieron la vuelta para no ser demasiado obvios y en efecto Zeke estaba parado junto a Farlan hablándole mientras le daba la mano como saludo.

Farlan se encontraba parado junto al ventanal observando con cautela los movimientos de Zeke cuando repentinamente lo vio levantarse de su asiento y caminar directo hacia él, Farlan se tensó y coloco las manos sobre las cachas del equipo, listas para enganchar una de las afiladas hojas si fuera necesario.

\- ¿Por qué viene hacia mí? Se preguntó así mismo cuando Zeke a un par de metros le hablo directamente.

\- Buenas noches, tú debes ser un amigo muy cercano del capitán Levi ¿Cierto? Dijo el rubio mientras extendía la mano derecha en ademan de realizar un saludo cortes.

\- ¿Con que motivo quiere saber eso? Pregunto Farlan mirándolo con desconfianza sin apartar las manos de sus armas.

Zeke esbozo una expresión de "sorpresa" – Solo deseo ser amable, es claro que debes de saber que el capitán y yo no empezamos con el pie derecho al conocernos, vamos ¿me dejaras con la mano extendida?

Farlan miro con duda la mano ofrecida y después de unos segundos acepto el saludo más por educación que por desearlo. – Si, se lo de su encuentro; se perfectamente que Levi le dio la paliza de su vida.

Zeke torció los labios al escuchar aquello, en verdad odiaba que se lo recordaran – Si bueno, en realidad aun espero dar solución a eso, pero por ahora tú me ayudaras. Tras aquellas palabras Zeke presiono su dedo pinchado sobre la mano de Farlan haciendo que la sangre entrara en contacto con la piel de este.

\- ¿Pero de qué habla? yo nunca lo ayudaaa… Farlan sintió su mente nublarse como si el formular su ideas fuera cada vez más difícil.

\- Me ayudaras, es una orden. Termino por decir el rubio mientras soltaba la mano de un controlado Farlan del cual salió una voz casi mecánica – Si, lo Ayudare señor Zeke.

Un segundo después Zeke le dio la espalda dirigiéndose hacia la pista de baile.

Levi llego junto Farlan dando pasos largos para alcanzarlo lo antes posible. – Farlan ¿Qué sucedió, que te dijo ese maldito?

Farlan miro a Levi con un gesto de superioridad y usando un tono de voz que en su vida nunca se habría atrevido a usar con el pelinegro soltó una respuesta inesperada. – Nada, el señor Zeke no me dijo nada que pueda ser de tu incumbencia, ¿y no deberías de estar bailando con esa necia de Zoe? Bueno tal vez ahora tenga mejor compañía.

Levi se quedó de piedra ante aquello, ¿acaso Farlan acababa de decir lo que escucho?, si y no termino aquello cuando el pelinegro giro en dirección hacia donde miraba el rubio ahora.

En la pista de baile Hanji ahora sola entre la gente daba un par de pasos atrás buscando distancia entre ella y Zeke que sin reparo alguno la asió por la mano y la cintura aprovechando la entrada de la siguiente pieza de música.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? Gruño Levi. Así como del otro lado en la mesa de ellos Erwin y Moblit se levantaron de golpe ante aquello, pero sin saber que hacer ¿interrumpir el baile? ¿Sería como una agresión al "invitado" sin provocación?


	42. Cap 42 Segundo movimiento - Reina

**Cap 42. Segundo movimiento – Reina**

La música prosiguió sin detenerse, los oscuros ojos de Hanji miraban fijamente el pálido azul de los ojos de Zeke.

\- ¿Qué te propones? Cuestiono la castaña, tensando su cuerpo al resistirse a la guía de Zeke que la arrastraba aun baile forzado.

\- Hanji, esta es tu ultima oportunidad ven con migo a Marley y te aseguro que esta isla no será atacada; no temas por tu propia seguridad, tienes mi palabra que solo te encerraran en una biblioteca adaptada a casa.

La castaña trato de liberar su mano, pero esta solo fue apretada con mayor fuerza – ¿Estás diciendo que acepte convertirme en prisionera? Eres algo iluso con respecto a tu petición, ¿Crees que los demás te dejaran sacarme de la isla?, Levi te cortara en pedacitos.

Zeke la giro con algo de brusquedad reafirmando su agarre - Si vas por tu voluntad Levi no dudara en seguirte, además de que su sangre es de interés para mis superiores o bien puedes oponerte y para cuando salga el sol la isla estará bajo mi control.

Hanji logro soltar su mano al mismo tiempo que la cerraba en un puño con el claro objetivo de darle un golpe en el rostro a Zeke "Al demonio con la formalidad política" pensó la castaña. Lamentablemente el rubio atrapo su puño en el aire doblando su mano provocando que Hanji se tuviera que morderse el labio para no soltar un quejido de dolor.

\- Como quieras Zoe acabas de tomar tu decisión, así que será por las malas. Pronunciando aquello Zeke beso la mano de Hanji aun sostenida con brusquedad. – Es una pena que decidieras usar guantes, pero mejor así, me divertiré con tu expresión. Termino por decir antes de soltar a la castaña y alejarse entre la gente con dirección al trono donde Historia también veía la escena con expresión tensa.

Levi intento dirigirse donde Hanji pero al moverse sintió sin reparo como una mano le sujetaba por el brazo con fuerza más que necesaria.

\- No iras a ningún lado Ackerman, no hasta que el señor Zeke hable con la reina. Escucho decir a Farlan mientras sostenía el brazo del pelinegro con la mano derecha y colocaba la izquierda sobre la cacha del su arma.

Zeke se acercó hasta los escalones del trono donde los miembros de la policía militar le cerraron el paso.

\- Su majestad después de tener una última conversación con su consejera es evidente que mi presencia en esta isla está de más, si me lo permite deseo mostrarle mis respetos y retirarme.

Historia lo miro con duda - ¿Desea retirarse? ¿Por qué no espera al anuncio oficial del compromiso?

Zeke sonrió amablemente – Majestad soy un hombre que sabe lo que tiene que hacer y cuando hacerlo, no requiero de más formalismos.

Aun dudando Historia permitió que Zeke se acercara donde ella, el rubio se arrodillo frente a la pequeña monarca, esta realizo el ademan de extender su mano para ser besada por el invitado.

Hanji miraba aquello mientras apretaba su torcida muñeca, giro la vista hacia Levi apreciando como Farlan lo sostenía por el brazo eso simplemente no era normal, "es una pena que decidieras usar guantes" resonó en su cabeza; regreso la vista al frente donde Zeke se inclinaba para besar la mano de Historia y todo se unió en la mente de la castaña, quien corrió hacia la mesa donde estaban Erwin y Moblit y casi queriendo gritar las palabras hablo.

\- ¡No dejen que toque a Historia!

A ambos varones les tomo una fracción de segundo entender el motivo de la desesperación de Hanji, moviéndose con rapidez hacia el trono, al momento de llegar a él fueron detenidos por una severa mirada de la reina.

Zeke inclinado al frente después de depositar al beso en señal de respeto sobre la mano de la reina mientras una gota de sangre brotada del pinchazo de su dedo rosaba la blanca piel de la monarca.

\- ¿Qué les sucede comandante, capitán? Interrumpir de esa forma la presentación de respeto del invitado, ¡regresen a su mesa! Ordeno Historia mientras los involucrados miraban con estupor.

Levi se soltó de golpe del agarre de Farlan y camino rápidamente hacia Hanji. – Con un demonio, esto no puede estar pasando. Gruño al llegar a su lado.

La castaña apretó los dientes - ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Nos confiamos como unos estúpidos. Debemos deshacer ese control.

\- ¿Cómo?, También está manejando a Farlan. pregunto el pelinegro.

\- Esto es lo peor que pudo ocurrir. Se escuchó pronunciar a Erwin quien se había acercado a ello junto con Moblit

Los 4 solo permanecieron tensamente mirando como ahora Zeke le hablaba al oído a Historia mientras esta solo asentía con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo puede controlar a Historia si ella tiene sangre real? Pregunto Moblit.

\- Es un secreto a voces que todos saben pero nadie se atreve a decir, que Historia solo tiene sangre real por parte de su padre y ascendió al trono porque era la última en la línea de sangre. Explico Hanji sin dejar de ver al frente.

"Aquello era lo peor que pudo pasar aquella noche" o eso era lo que los 4 pensaron hasta que la reina se levantó e hizo callar a todo el mundo, daría un anuncio.

\- Atención, yo Historia Reiss gobernante absoluta de paraíso tengo un anuncio, decreto y orden real que dar. Como es sabido las negociaciones entre Paraíso y Marley han sido tensas y riesgosas para nuestro pacifico reino. Por lo que pensando en el bienestar de mis súbditos yo he decidido tomar en mí el derecho de decisión de 4 personas las cuales saben que están obligadas a la protección y bienestar de este reino.

Hanji, Erwin, Levi y Moblit se miraban como estatuas de cera, pálidos por lo que pudiera haber ordenado Zeke a Historia.

\- Primero, Capitán Levi Ackerman. Todas las miradas se posaron en el mencionado mientras el pelinegro miraba al frente y una delgada gota de sudor escurrió por su frente hasta caer por su barbilla.

\- Capitán, Marley está interesado en su presencia, parece ser que su condición superior físicamente hablando les intriga por lo que regresara a Marley con el comandante Zeke.

\- Segundo y tercero, Eren Jaeger y Mikasa Ackerman por causas particulares tendrán el mismo fin que el capitán Levi.

Los aludidos se vieron sorprendidos ante aquello Mikasa frunció el ceño como si no comprendiera del todo lo que Historia acababa de ordenar, mientras Eren no se contuvo y vocifero en voz alta – ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Historia? ¿ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCA? sus palabras resonaron por todo el lugar hasta que Armin lo tomo por los hombros y casi en un susurro hablo.

\- Eren mantén la calma, esto no es normal, algo muy malo debió de suceder… debo ir donde los superiores. Tras decir esto sus compañeros se realinearon para cubrirlo mientras se alejaba de la formación.

Por su parte Historia ignoro los gritos de queja de Eren y prosiguió con su discurso, - Finalmente accediendo a la última petición de Marley con motivo de asegurar la paz en Paraíso, anuncio el compromiso matrimonial de mi consejera Hanji Zoe con el comandante Zeke.

Aquello cayó como agua helada en cada uno de los involucrados, Hanji palideció mientras la hiel de su organismo parecía apelmazarse en su garganta. Los 3 varones que la acompañaban intercambiaron miradas y se dirigieron hacia el trono.

\- Tu maldito mono, te matare ahora mismo. Grito Levi mientras de entre sus ropas desenvainaba una delgada cuchilla.

\- Historia por favor no puedes dejarte manipular por Zeke. Grito Erwin aun par de pasos de ella.

Moblit se quedó ligeramente atrás observando la situación.

Historia tenía una mirada irascible en sus ojos – Comandante Nile, ordeno que detengan al comandante Erwin, el capitán Levi y a cualquiera que se oponga a la paz en Paraíso.

Levi amenazo con su afilada arma – Solo inténtenlo y les pondré los órganos internos por fuera. Amenazo el pelinegro obteniendo la respuesta esperada ningún soldado de la guardia deseaba probar su suerte con él.

Sin embargo por atrás a intento de sostenerlo llego Farlan quien termino en el piso con la hoja cerca de su cuello, pero era claro que el pelinegro no dañaría a su amigo.

Hanji solo observaba aquello con estupor cuando sintió un ligero toque sobre su brazo, al girar su mirada se encontró con los ojos de Armin.

\- Armin, necesitamos un plan ahora.


	43. Cap 43 Plan

Hola : D, después de mucho tiempo ya estamos de regreso en este Fic (n_n), así que…. Notas al final.

 **Cap 43. Plan**

"Inconcebible la reacción del comandante y el capitán", murmuraba la concurrencia, ambos militares quienes ante la presión de los presentes y la inapelable orden de la reina a riesgo de ser llamados traidores a paraíso tuvieron que optar por permitir el arresto.

Mientras eran llevados por varios soldados de la policía militar Hanji noto como una mano tomaba su brazo con amabilidad y firmeza a la vez; al girarse se encontró con los ojos de Moblit que esta vez poseían un semblante serio.

– Hanji san, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora.

La castaña asintió sin decir más y ambos se escabulleron entre la gente seguidos por Armin.

 **\- 45 minutos después, habitaciones del ala oeste y el lugar más solitario del castillo -**

Armin y Moblit esperaban pacientemente mientras daban la espalda a un biombo decorado con figuras de soldados, hasta que una voz femenina los llamo.

\- Estoy lista, gracias por conseguir mi uniforme Moblit. Dijo Hanji saliendo de detrás del biombo, se había desecho del vestido de fiesta y ahora portando su uniforme de la legión, acomodando sus lentes y terminando de fijar su arnés.

\- Líder Hanji ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? Es un hecho que devén estarnos buscado después de desaparecer del salón. Dijo Moblit con preocupación.

Hanji miro a ambos – Zeke controla a Historia y Farlan no dudo que para esta hora habrá controlado a alguien más, sin embargo no podemos hacer un alboroto con todos los invitados en el salón, tampoco creo que sea bueno regresar y por ningún motivo debemos dejar que Zeke nos toque, está usando su sangre para controlarlos como títeres.

\- Si está usando su poder por medio de su sangre real, existe la posibilidad que el control sobre Historia sea solo temporal. Interrumpió Armin.

La castaña lo medito unos momentos – Pero si no es así debemos descubrir la forma de contrarrestarlo.

Tanto Armin como Hanji se quedaron viendo - ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo Armin?

\- Eren… Pronuncio el chico rubio.

\- Existe la posibilidad de que si la sangre de Eren los toca se liberen del control de Zeke… debido al poder original que tiene dentro. Completo Hanji.

Moblit se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de ambos. – Hay que considerar que es probable que Zeke lo haya pensado también y mientras hablamos hizo que Historia lo encerrara.

Hanji cruzo los brazos con molestia – Es un hecho…

\- Deberíamos actual como si cayéramos en su juego por lo menos hasta saber si la sangre de Eren es la solución, además de liberar al comandante y el capitán. Agrego Armin con un tono dudoso.

La castaña soltó un suspiro de molestia – Bien, Yo regresare al salón ustedes dos no se dejen ver y busquen la forma de llegar donde Erwin y Levi, no… antes vayan a mi laboratorio… está en la parte baja del ala norte, la puerta está cerrada pero la ventana que da al jardín central solo esta emparejada al marco, busquen entre los frascos del anaquel una botella con etiqueta azul escrita a mano, el líquido que tiene puede noquear a cualquiera por horas, úsenlo si los de la policía militar vigilan.

 **Minutos después**

En el salón Historia escuchaba a Nile que le hablaba en voz baja mientras se inclinaba junto al trono.

\- El comandante Erwin y el capitán Levi se encuentran encerrados como ordeno, los soldados Mikasa y Eren también han sido conducidos a detención como solicito el señor Zeke, pero no hemos localizado a su concejera ni al capitán Moblit.

\- No es necesario que me busquen, aquí estoy su majestad. Se escuchó la voz de Hanji entre la gente que automáticamente se hicieron a un lado abriendo paso hasta que la castaña estuvo frente al trono.

\- ¿Pero que le paso a tu vestido?, desapareces en medio de la fiesta y te vuelves a presentar con el uniforme de la legión, ¡arruinaste todo el trabajo de belleza que hicimos en ti! Eso es una falta de respeto para tu futuro marido. Exclamo Historia mientras veía con desaprobación a la castaña.

Hanji miro aquellos ojos que arrojaban una mirada que simplemente no era la de la pequeña reina que ella conocía.

– Bien su majestad lo entiendo pero si el "Señor Zeke" me quiere de esposa tendrá que acostumbrarse a que no soy una dama de sociedad si no un soldado.

Historia apenas iba a contestar aquello cuando fue interrumpida por Zeke que se acercó a Hanji – Por el contrario Zoe a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo que seas un soldado.

La castaña le dedico una mirada de ira; pero ignorando esto Zeke la sujeto del brazo jalándola hacia la pista

Hanji quiso forcejear pero no habría caso lo mejor sería asegurarse que Zeke se quedara en el salón mientras Moblit y Armin lograban llegar a los encierros debajo del castillo.

\- ¿Debes de querer matarme, cierto Hanji?... Pero te lo advertí, esta isla estará bajo mi control al amanecer, y en 2 días se celebrara la boda, te llevare a Marley donde darás tu conocimiento a los altos cargos militares; y yo me encargare de que también brindes soldados con mi sangre y tu gran inteligencia. Susurro Zeke mientras sostenía el cuerpo de la castaña en un lento vals.

\- ¿Ese es tu plan para con migo? ¿Me vas a violar para después encerrarme en una biblioteca? Eres una vergüenza como estratega. Contesto Hanji con una voz firme.

\- No Hanji, aras las cosas por voluntad propia o me veré obligado a hacer sufrir mucho a los habitantes de esta isla.

-O-

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

Bueno pues aquí retomando este Fic, la verdad me costó retomar la línea más aún que perdí texto de este Fic con aquella tormenta eléctrica que me dejo desconectada casi una semana.

Pero bueno una vez retomando completamente, todo ira viento en popa, la trama ya se teje en mi cabeza (*w*).

Espero sea de su agrado y les entretenga como "era solo un pasatiempo".

Gracias por su paciencia y espera (nwn), nos leemos pronto… se va a escribir y escuchar música que inspire.


	44. Cap 44 Fuga

**Cap 44. Fuga.**

La celda se encontraba en silencio los dos hombres dentro intercambiaban miradas sentados uno frente al otro en los camastros sujetos por cadenas al muro.

\- Esto es una mierda… tenemos que salir de aquí. Gruño Levi mirando los barrotes.

Erwin recorrió con la vista el sólido encierro – Salir de aquí será imposible, esta es la celda más profunda de los encierros debemos estar como mínimo unos 20 metros bajo tierra.

\- No pensé que el castillo tuviera cimientos tan profundos. Agrego el pelinegro levantándose. – Ahora lo que me preocupa es Hanji, está sola con Zeke…

Erwin entrelazo los dedos de forma pensativa. – Hanji puede cuidarse sola, es la mujer más ruda que conozco además Moblit aún está libre confió en que la alejara de este lugar, sin mencionar que aun esta tu escuadrón, Mike y su escuadrón.

\- Si es que ese simio no los ha controlado como a Farlan e Historia. Se quejó el pelinegro.

El comandante no pudo contestas debido a que ambos hombres guardaron silencio al escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban por la escalera y tan solo unos momentos después apareció Farlan frente a ellos.

\- Hola comandante y Levi, ¿les gusta su nuevo dormitorio?

Levi afilo su mirada sobre su amigo – No me importa que estés bajo el control del simio; si sigues comportándote como un idiota te tirare los dientes.

Farlan levanto una ceja mirando a Levi de arriba abajo – No eres tan temible con esas rejas de por medio y cuando el señor Zeke tome el control de este lugar tu no serás más que material para Marley y el comandante bueno sé que el Sr. Zeke no puede dejar cabos sueltos… así que…

Tras aquellas palabras Farlan extrajo un arma corta de su chaqueta apuntando hacia la celda en dirección a Erwin quien solo lo miraba con gesto serio. Levi se colocó entre el arma y Erwin mirando a su amigo con los brazos cruzados y gesto inmutable.

\- No te atrevas Farlan. Sentencio con tono de orden el pelinegro sin moverse del trayecto que recorrería la bala al salir del cañón.

Farlan torció los labios con molestia por la intervención – Sabes Levi al menos pudiste haber disfrutado de Zoe, si hubieras aprovechado los efectos del afrodisiaco.

\- ¿QUE? ¿De que estas hablando Farlan? Intervino Erwin levantándose del camastro llegando al lado de Levi exigiendo respuestas.

Levi solo entorno los ojos, perecía que no bastaba con estar encerrados ahora Farlan también se iba de la lengua con un incidente sumamente mal interpretable.

\- Que Isabel y yo le pusimos afrodisiaco a la comida de esos dos para que las cosas "avanzaran" más rápido, ¿ya comprende comandante? Para facilitarle las cosas al amargado de Levi y Zoe le diera su florecita con facilidad. Se explicó Farlan como si estuviera diciendo cualquier cosa.

Le expresión de Erwin era todo un poema, la situación actual no ameritaba que se decantara por una discusión personal entre hombres, pero saber aquello lo llenaba de enojo y frustración.

\- Levi… tu… murmuro Erwin mirando al pelinegro.

Levi apretó los barrotes con enojo mirando a Farlan pero contestando a Erwin – No Erwin, yo no he tocado a Hanji ella se puso mal por ingerir esa cosa y solo la cuide mientras dormía.

Farlan se acercó un tanto más a los barrotes con una expresión burlesca – Bueno ya no tienen motivos para discutir entre ustedes por que Zoe se casara en 2 días con el Sr. Zeke, al día siguiente partirán hacia Marley y después de eso…

Farlan no pudo decir más al sentir el bruco tirón de su ropa que lo hizo chocar contra los fríos barrotes dejando su rostro demasiado cerca del de Levi que ahora lucia particularmente atemorizante. – Te voy a tirar los dientes Farlan… Pronuncio Levi con tétrica molestia en su tono de voz mientras apretaba el puño libre listo para pasar entre los barrotes en dirección de la cara del rubio.

\- ¡Isabel está embarazada! Soltó repentinamente Farlan consiguiendo interrumpir el golpe de Levi quien se petrifico ante aquellas palabras tan simples.

Farlan tiro su peso hacia atrás logrando liberarse del agarre del pelinegro que un procesaba lo que había escuchado.

\- Isabel… esta embarazada… repitió con pausas el pelinegro mirando a Farlan.

Su amigo se acomodó la ropa alisando la parte prensada por el agarre mientras retomaba una posición segura y alejada del alcance de Levi.

– Si; lo siento no quería decirlo de esta forma pero he visto muchas veces los efectos de tus puñetazos y no pretendo sentirlos en persona; y… si, Isabel está embarazada tiene unos 2 meses por eso aún no se le nota nada y por supuesto es mío, pero tú no lo vas a conocer porque estarás en Marley siendo de utilidad a sus investigadores, Ahora hazte a un lado. Termino por decir el rubio mientras apuntaba nuevamente el arma hacia Erwin.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos presos se movió notando como una sombra se había acercado mientras Farlan hablaba, sombra que lo tomo por sorpresa reaccionando solo hasta el instante que sintió como un fuerte agarre lo apresaba por la espalda y un paño húmedo era presionado contra su boca y nariz.

5 segundos, ese era el tiempo exacto que tardaba el líquido mezclado por Hanji en noquear a cualquiera que lo oliera directamente.

Farlan fue dejado en el suelo por la figura detrás de él. – Comandante, capitán Levi salgamos de aquí.

\- Moblit, ¿Qué es ese líquido, cloroformo? Pregunto Erwin al ver el paño húmedo en la mano de Moblit.

El rubio más bajo regreso la tela a una bolsa donde llevaba un frasco cerrado. – No, en realidad no lo sé es una mezcla hecha por Hanji-san y es realmente efectiva para noquear gente. Contesto el rubio mientras buscaba en la bolsa de su pantalón extrayendo unas llaves, para abrir la reja.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste las llaves? Cuestiono Levi ante tal eficiencia.

Moblit deslizo la reja para dejarles el paso libre mientras se explicaba. – Hanji-san, Armin y yo salimos del salón cuando eran arrestados y planeamos algo muy rápido, Armin y yo los liberaríamos dejando inconscientes a los que estuvieran de guardia con esta mezcla, después buscaríamos a Eren y Mikasa, es probable que la sangre de Eren pueda liberar del control a Historia y a todos los que pudiera manipular aunque es solo una teoría y no sabemos dónde los hayan llevado, y mientras hablamos Hanji-san está en el salón asegurándose que Zeke se quede ahí pero veo que él ya había ordenado a Farlan deshacerse del comandante.

Tanto Erwin como Levi esbozaron un gesto de inquietud al saber que Hanji era quien vigilaba a Zeke pero no había tiempo para eso debían moverse con rapidez, apenas tomándose un momento para poner a Farlan dentro de la celda y cerrándola evitando que pudiera despertar en una o dos horas y delatarlos. – Ya ajustare cuentas contigo e Isabel. Murmuro Levi al inconsciente Farlan antes de salir de la celda.

Momentos después los tres avanzaron escalera arriba hasta llegar al pasillo que conducía a las celdas superiores donde Armin los esperaba mientras vigilaba que no se acercara nadie.

\- ¿Dónde podrá estar Eren y Mikasa? Pregunto al aire Moblit. Siendo respondido con seguridad por Erwin. – Debieron ponerlos en las celdas al otro lado del castillo, las que fueron construidas no con bloques sino con rocas solidas sin pulir, esa área de la construcción es el doble de pesada que el resto del castillo y tan sólida que si Eren se transforma ahí el mismo podría morir aplastado por la formación del cuerpo de su titán y él lo sabe; así que no puede haber otro lugar más "seguro" para encerrarlo.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **En el salón**

Hanji continua con aquel baile incomodo guiada por Zeke quien esbozaba en su rostro la satisfacción de ver como su plan marchaba a la perfección.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto frente a tu hijo? Deseas que vea el tipo de ser que eres… Dijo Hanji sin dejar de clavar su mirada en la de Zeke.

El rubio rodeo la cintura de la castaña dejándola pegada a su cuerpo mientras inclinaba el rostro hasta el oído de Hanji susurrando – Le enseño como dominar un reino.

Hanji sintió el impulso de torcer el brazo de Zeke y lanzarlo al suelo tal y como se lograba aplicando una de las tantas técnicas militares en la que había sido instruida, pero en aquella postura con Zeke inclinado pudo ver el ventanal detrás de él notando aquello que la hizo reconsiderar esperar un poco más.

En la parte superior del ventanal una figura cernida al marco superior casi oculta posaba su mirada furiosa sobre la escena, llevando su mano hacia el arma que ahora colgaba a un costado de su pierna; cuando sintió una mano tomarlo por el hombro.

\- No Levi, tenemos que seguir con lo planeado; liberar a Eren y Mikasa o de nada servirá que Hanji soporte pasar por eso. Se escuchó decir a Erwin tras el pelinegro.

Erwin, Levi, Moblit y Armin ahora con su equipo de maniobra tridimensional se movieron con rapidez de los ventanales una vez cumplida la aparte de lograr que Hanji supiera que estaban libres.

Dentro la castaña los vio desaparecer con rapidez.

 **\- 20 minutos más tarde -**

\- ¡Historia se volvió loca! Grito por enésima vez Eren caminando de un lado al otro dentro de la celda mientras Mikasa solo permanecía sentada aun lado.

\- Historia no enloqueció debe estar bajo algún influjo; si no fuera así porque aria encerrar al capitán y al comandante. Respondió la pelinegra con su normal calma.

Eren solo apretó los labios con enojo – Debería destrozar este lugar.

\- Si te trasformas nos mataras a los dos. Se quejó Mikasa esta vez con un tono serio.

Eren solo gruño entre dientes retomando su andar de un lado al otro dentro de aquel encierro.

 **\- Pasillo de acceso a las celdas -**

Dos guardias custodiaban el acceso al área de celdas, en la espalda de sus chaquetas se dibujaba la elegante cabeza de unicornio que los identificaba como miembros de la policía militar; su ronda de vigilancia se notaba tranquila después de todo, nadie ira a ese lugar mientras el bullicio de la celebración del salón principal continuara además de que por el momento todos parecían estar más pendientes de la probabilidad de que la reina diera otra orden completamente inesperada.

Incluso ambos guardias conversaban entre ellos de la decisión de la monarca de entregar así de fácil a su consejera y más aún del encierro del comandante Erwin y Levi Ackemar nombres que militarmente pesaban mucho después de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos antes.

Tan distraídos estaban que la voz detrás de ellos los tomo por sorpresa.

\- Serian tan amables de facilitarme la llave de la celda de Eren y Mikasa. Dijo aquella voz con tono de orden aun cuando parecería una pregunta.

Ambos militares se giraron para ver al capitán Levi frente a ellos con gesto serio y los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Capitán Ackerman? Soltó uno de los soldados.

\- Pero… debería estar encerrado. Completo el otro.

Levi entorno los ojos y sin dejarlos reaccionar dio una patada alta impactando el rostro de uno seguido de un giro para dirigir su puño al otro; mandando a dormir a ambos hombres que cayeron al suelo.

\- Pudimos arreglarlo hablando… se escuchó decir a Moblit quien junto a Erwin y Armin se dejaron ver.

Levi chasqueo la lengua mientras rebuscaba las llaves en la chaqueta de uno de los guardias. – No tenemos tiempo para eso…además Hanji está en riesgo al permanecer con Zeke…

 **\- En el salón -**

La fiesta cerraba mientras los invitados salían del salón tras mostrar sus respetos a la reina, poco a poco el lugar se vaciaba.

Hanji ahora parada al lado de Historia observaba como Zeke decía algo a su hijo en una mesa demasiado alejada como para escucharlo, cuando su observación fue interrumpida por la voz de Historia.

\- Hanji es hora de ir a descansar, pero no dormirás en tu habitación.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Ahora que descabellada idea tienes? Contesto Hanji con molestia.

Historia giro su vista hacia la mesa donde Zeke continuaba hablando con su hijo asiendo que la mente Hanji formara una idea irrazonable.

\- ¡No sé qué retorcida idea tengas, pero no te atrevas a decir que duerma con ese… malnacido! Exclamo con un tono exasperado la castaña mientras hacía que la pequeña reina se girara hacia ella.

Historia se soltó tranquilamente de las manos de Hanji mientras contestaba al reclamo. – No seas tonta Hanji, ¿Por qué arruinar la dulce noche de bodas? Dormirás con migo hasta la boda para evitar que tengas ideas inadecuadas como escaparte.

Hanji miro fijamente los azules ojos de la soberana solo encontrándose con la vista vacía de quien solo sigue órdenes.

 **\- Celdas –**

Eren ponía atención a los pasos que se acercaban hacia su encierro, ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Acaso su medio hermano?

\- ¡DEJANOS SALIR MALDITO! Grito el chico con toda su ira mientras apretaba los barrotes frente a él.

\- Silencio mocoso, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar agritos? Fueron las palabras que llegaron a los oídos de ambos reconociendo de inmediato la voz de su superior para momento después ver llegar a los cuatro implicados en el escape.

\- ¡Capitán, comandante! Sabía que no podrían retenerlos. Se expresó ahora con alegría el castaño.

\- ¿Qué paso con los guardias? Pregunto Mikasa incorporándose.

\- "Duermen" pero hay que darnos prisa. Se adelantó a decir Armin a sus amigos. Mientras era Erwin quien abría la reja.

Moblit solo les dio una rápida mirada para regresar sobre sus pasos. – Me asegurare que el pasillo siga despejado. Fueron sus palabras antes de alejarse.

Unos momentos después se dirigían con paso rápido en busca de escapar de aquella área.

\- ¿Ahora que aremos comandante? Pregunto Armin emparejando su paso con el de su superior.

Erwin avanzo con paso firme al frente del grupo mientras se acercaban al pasillo de salida – Tendremos que atacar antes del amanecer mientras Zeke siga pensando que estamos encerrados, lo tomaremos por sorpresa en cuanto todos los invitados se hayan ido, pero antes necesitamos liberar a Historia y Farlan de su control.

\- Moblit no nos ha dado aviso alguno el pasillo debe continuar despejado. Interrumpió Levi. Sin embargo cuando salieron al mencionado pasó, se encontraron con una imagen que no se esperaban.

En medio del paso se encontraba de pie Mike con gesto serio mientras sostenía con una llave al cuello a Moblit haciéndolo mantenerse parado sobre las puntas de sus pies debido a la diferencia de estatura, impidiéndole hablar.

\- El pasillo no está despejado… Levi. Pronuncio el rubio mientras detrás de él salía Nanaba con la misma expresión seria y las navajas de su equipo desenvainadas.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Navy blue glasses** Regresamos a la programación normal de este fic (nwn).

 **Boegegman48** Nuevo capítulo con más intriga, bueno no tanta, pero ya empezó el conflicto.

 **Dy** No podía abandonar el fic, no me hubiera sentido bien comenzando otro proyecto sin concluir este jijiji.

 **In sana pucca** Y después de bastante tiempo he aquí la continuación.

 **Zoe LJ** Continuamos ; D

 **Hurricane99** A quien eligió si se sabrá más adelante jejeje.

 **Guest** Continuación ahora sí sin interrupciones.


	45. Cap 45 Preambulo

**Cap 45. Preámbulo**

La expresión en el rostro de ambos rubios dejaba clara su actual postura, no obedecían a su propia voluntad.

\- Mike, Nanaba ¿Qué significa esto? cuestiono Erwin a sus subordinados.

\- Lo siento Erwin pero solo seguimos órdenes del , cuando Farlan no regresaba era obvio que pasaba algo y lo más lógico era venir aquí.

\- Suelta a Moblit. Ordeno Erwin con expresión seria y entonación de orden, a lo que Mike apretó con marcada fuerza el cuello del mencionado, provocando que este soltara una delgada bocanada de aire y se desvaneciera en la inconciencia del desmayo.

Al notarlo una vez inconsciente Mike simplemente abrió el agarre de sus brazos y dejo caer a Moblit quien golpeo de lleno en el suelo de piedra.

Los presentes miraron aquello con sorpresa y reprobación, siendo Armin quien intento adelantarse para comprobar la condición de Moblit sin embargo se detuvo al ver como Levi extendió su brazo frente a él evitando su avance.

\- Ni lo intentes mocoso, te dejara en el suelo también. Ordeno Levi a Armin mientras observaba la postura de Mike.

\- ¿Por qué no lo intentas tu Levi? O ¿Es que el perro faldero de Erwin necesita que le ordenen antes de hacer algo?

\- ¿QUÉ? soltaron con indignación tanto Levi como Erwin.

Erwin se adelantó un par de pasos al frente encarando a Mike – Como te atreves a expresarte de esa forma…

\- ¡Ackerman siempre ha sido tu mascota! O ¿Ahora lo vas a negar? Respondió Mike interrumpiendo a su superior.

Levi apretó los dientes con un creciente enojo y desde su posición ordeno – Mikasa, noquea a Nanaba. Tras lo cual solo mascullo entre dientes - Yo me are cargo de Mike y su gran boca… El pelinegro se adelantó pasando junto a Erwin quedando frente al rubio más alto.

\- Limpio y rápido. Ordeno Erwin.

\- Nanaba termina con esa niña presuntuosa ordeno Mike.

Nanaba avanzo con paso decidido hacia la chica pelinegra que no dudo en adelantarse a sus compañeros, ambas chicas se encontraron de frente siendo Mikasa la primera en lanzar un golpe que tuvo que detener cuando la rubia se lanzó al frente usando las navajas de su equipo sin dudar, Mikasa retrocedió en agiles saltos evitando ser cortada por las afiladas cuchillas.

Tanto Armin como Eren miraron aquello queriendo ayudar pero quedando quietos sin saber cómo luchar sin arma alguna contra el hábil control de Nanaba sobre su equipo.

Nanaba giro varias veces la hojas a centímetros de abrir la piel de la pelinegra sin embargo esta era mucho más ágil de lo que se hubiera imaginado, esquivando cada ataque mientras buscaba un hueco en la defensa de la rubia.

Por su parte Mike lanzo el primer ataque hacia el más bajo, pero no era de sorprender la particular agilidad del pelinegro logrando que Mike no pudiera ni rosarle un cabello.

\- Solo sabes huir Ackerman, pelea de frente ¿o es que tienes miedo que tu pequeño cuerpo se deshaga si recibe un golpe? Se escuchó decir a Mike con una entonación de burla al referirse a la estatura de Levi.

Por su parte Levi solo mantuvo su posición analizando la postura de Mike, el rubio era prácticamente imbatible en un mano a mano, con su 1.96 de altura y 102 kilos de músculos trabajados nunca lo había visto caer en una pelea; sacándole de ventaja 36 cm. de estatura y 37 kilos de peso no parecía haber muchas opciones; pero el pelinegro tenía una ventaja y era la de poder penetrar su defensa exactamente en el punto donde no se preocupaba realmente de tenerla; por debajo de la altura de su pecho y el pelinegro solo necesitaba un golpe.

Levi dejo que Mike se acercara, el rubio confió en que aquello había sido una torpeza por parte del pelinegro, extendiendo rápidamente su brazo derecho formando el puño listo para impactarse, lo lanzo con toda su fuerza esperando romper algo en la mandíbula de Levi, pero Mike noto muy tarde el descuido cometido al ver como Levi se inclinaba hacia atrás casi dejándose caer de espalda, observo en cámara lenta como su puño pasaba apenas rozando la punta de la nariz del más bajo mientras la punta de la bota de este se elevaba rápidamente desde debajo de su pecho estrellándose en su quijada provocando un chasquido afilado que resonó por todo el pasillo.

Mike cayó de espaldas mientras un hilo de saliva y sangre salía de su boca, al chocar contra el suelo el rubio ya yacía inconsciente mientras el pelinegro completaba su vuelta apoyándose en los brazos para retomar su postura erguida, aquella había sido una patada difícil si hubiera fallado probablemente el inconsciente seria él.

Todos se quedaron viendo aquello, aquella acrobacia de ataque había sido casi irreal, en definitiva Levi no era un hombre normal, por lo menos eso era lo que pasó por la cabeza de Nanaba que había detenido su ataque al escuchar el golpe, momento que Mikasa aprovecho para golpear con fuerza a la rubia sin que esta pudiera bloquear el ataque provocando que quedara en la misma condición que Mike.

El silencio se apodero de los presentes por varios segundos, hasta que Erwin lo corto con su hablar. – Mikasa, Levi ustedes son de mis mejores soldados; su eficacia me hace pensar que una parte de ustedes no es humana.

\- ¿Eso es alguna clase de alago?... por qué sonó extraño. Se quejó Levi acercándose a Moblit para recargarlo en el muro y tomar su pulso.

\- Un alago claro, ¿Cómo se encuentra? Pregunto Erwin acercándose.

\- Solo esta inconsciente; baste bien si consideramos que Mike pudo romperle el cuello, pero ahora ¿Qué hacemos con esos dos? Contesto Levi mientras señaló con una mirada a Mike y Nanaba tendidos en el suelo.

Armin tomo a Eren por el brazo jalándolo hacia el comandante y Levi – Podríamos averiguar si la sangre de Eren es capaz de eliminar el control de Zeke.

 **-o-O-o-**

\- ¿Dónde estarán?... se preguntó en silencio Hanji, mientras permanecía recostada en la cama real con Historia ahora profundamente dormida abrazada de su dorso.

La situación era complicada para la castaña apenas había terminado el evento en el salón Hanji había sido casi arrastrada hasta la habitación de Historia donde la rubia le había ordenado vestir un fino camisón de gasa para dormir, ropa sumamente inconveniente para escapar, además de haber ordenado la permanencia de guardias fuera de la habitación y soldados resguardando el ventanal desde los muros exteriores.

\- ¿Zeke se habrá dado cuenta que Erwin y Levi habían escapado?, ¡Maldición! Además es claro que en algún momento controlo a Mike y Nanaba lo vi darles órdenes. Mascullo Hanji mientras miraba a Historia, si se levantaba la pequeña reina despertaría era un hecho; por el momento solo podía esperar a que Erwin, Levi y Moblit hicieran el siguiente movimiento.

 **-o-O-o—**

Hanji finalmente había caído rendida por el sueño y el calor de las suaves sabanas, despertando por el sonido de lo que parecía un silbato militar, un tanto lejano para sus adormilados oídos, pero suficientemente alto para sacarla del sopor que la envolvía.

Incorporándose en la cama noto que se encontraba sola, la ausencia de Historia la desconcertó ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? Se preguntó cuándo repentinamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la reina que parecía particularmente alegre.

\- Hanji, ya despertaste; excelente, alístate y ve a la sala de telares te espero ahí, no tardes. Ordeno Historia dando la vuelta para salir de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué fue ese sonido? Cuestiono Hanji.

Historia continuo avanzando – Solo el silbato de la compañía militar de Marley que llego muy temprano hoy para saber el informe del Sr. Zeke y llevar de regreso a su hijo al barco.

La castaña no contesto a aquello procediendo a levantarse sin embargo la voz de Historia la llamo antes de cerrar la puerta. – Hanji, una cosa más… ni siquiera pienses en escapar.

Hanji miro como la puerta se cerraba tras aquello que se escuchó cual amenaza.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Sótano de semillas, bajo el castillo.**

\- Tks… esto es una mierda, ¿En verdad es necesario esperar a que despierten? Se quejó Levi mientras miraba a través de una estrecha tronera a nivel del suelo exterior notando como el cielo comenzaba a clarecer lentamente.

\- Es lo mejor capitán, de otra forma no sabremos si la teoría de la sangre de Eren resultara. Contesto Armin con ligera timidez en su voz esperando no hacer enojar a su superior.

\- ¡Capitán deberíamos atacar ya! Solo estamos perdiendo tiempo. Se quejó Eren quien permanecía sentado sobre unos sacos de trigo junto a Mikasa.

\- No se precipiten; debemos ser cuidadosos, es un hecho que Zeke ya debe saber que escapamos, no me extrañaría que ahora todos los soldados del castillo tengan ordenes de dispararnos si nos ven. Añadió Erwin.

\- El capitán Mike despierta… Menciono Mikasa señalando a un lado asiendo que todos pusieran su atención al lugar mencionado donde Mike y Nanaba se encontraban atados para asegurarlos.

Mike abrió lentamente los ojos recorriendo el lugar hasta fijar su mirada en Levi. – Te arrepentirás de esto Ackerman. Fuero lo primero que broto de los labios del rubio.

\- Hora de saber si la sangre de Eren es de utilidad para esto. Respondió a su vez Levi.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Fuera del castillo**

Una comitiva de 3 vehículos militares se encontraban estacionados frente a la puerta principal del castillo, junto a uno de ellos el hijo de Zeke observaba como su padre hablaba con otros militares mientras entregaba un folder con lo que probablemente sería el informe de los acontecimientos hasta ahora.

El joven Gabriel no pudo evitar sentirse invadido por una sensación de fracaso al no poder completar la misión encomendada, si bien su papel no era decisivo ahora tenía que regresar a Marley mientras su padre tomaba el control de la isla, quien en una sola noche controlo a la reina, hizo encerrar a los mayores obstáculos y consiguió que la consejera se case con él aun que sea por la fuerza y seguro terminara la misión con completo éxito; aquellos pensamientos recorrían su mente cuando sintió el abrupto peso de una mano sobre su hombro, levantando la vista para ver a su padre.

\- Hijo quiero que regreses al barco con los soldados y esperes ahí hasta que yo regrese. Ordeno Zeke con tono serio.

El chico solo asintió diciendo en voz baja – Lo siento padre…

\- No tienes por qué, esta misión se estaba saliendo de control mi intervención era necesaria. Contesto Zeke tras oír los murmullos de su hijo para después alejarse al interior del castillo escuchando solamente el silbido que anunciaba el partir de la comitiva.

 **-o-O-o-**

Hanji bajaba unas cortas escaleras hasta llegar donde Historia la esperaba, abriendo la puerta con desgano entro al lugar mencionado notando como en él se encontraban varias mujeres con atavíos de costureras además de la pequeña reina, sin embargo aquellas personas no fueron lo que tomo la atención de Hanji; lo que la hizo detenerse en el umbral de la puerta fue el objeto que se alzaba sobre un maniquí central.

Un vestido de novia blanco cual nieve, confeccionado en seda y fina gasa ondulaba su larga falda con la ligera brisa que se colaba por una ventana semi abierta.

\- Hanji, tardaste mucho, ahora quítate ese uniforme militar y ponte el vestido tenemos que hacer ajustes. Ordeno Historia con un tono amable y demandante a la vez.

Hanji paso saliva mientras sus pensamientos solo giraban en una sola línea - ¿Dónde demonios se metieron Erwin, Levi, Moblit?

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Dy** Jejeje, nos acercamos al enfrentamiento (n_n)

 **WatashiwaUridesu** No podía dejarlo (*w*) así que a completarlo jijiji.


	46. Cap 46 Antes del anochecer

**Cap 46. Antes del anochecer**

\- Bien… y ¿Cómo le sacamos sangre al mocoso? ¿Lo pateo? Cuestiono Levi con total calma, como si el golpear a un chico fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, mientras Mikasa lo veía de la peor forma posible.

\- ¡Capitán, no todo se soluciona con su bota en mi cara! Se quejó Eren un poco más atrás.

\- Moblit está despertando. Interrumpió Armin mientras ayudaba al mencionado a recargarse en la pared aun sentado en el suelo.

Erwin fue el primero en acercarse arrodillándose a un lado mientras lo tomaba con cortesía por el hombro - ¿Cómo te encuentras Moblit?

Moblit miro con ojos aun entre cerrados al comandante – Me duele el cuello, ¿Qué fue lo que paso después de… de que quede inconsciente?

\- No mucho, Levi noqueo a Mike y Mikasa a Nanaba ahora buscamos la forma de sacar sangre de Eren… de una forma no violenta. Fue la respuesta del comandante.

Moblit intercalo su mirada entre Eren y Mike quien ahora permanecía amordazado debido a su insistencia por hablar con un lenguaje sumamente inapropiado.

\- Yo tengo algo que servirá. Fue la respuesta de Moblit aun algo aturdido tras el periodo de inconciencia mientras sacaba un pequeño estuche guardado en la parte interna de su chaqueta.

Dicho estuche era delgado y color café, en su interior se alojaban una jeringa acompañada de la aguja requerida. – Lo tome de la gaveta de Hanji antes de salir, supuse que sería de utilidad para la sangre. Completo Moblit entregando el estuche a Erwin quien se incorporó viendo a los demás.

\- Bien proveemos si la teoría de Hanji y Armin funciona. Concluyo el rubio preparando la jeringa.

 **\- Salón privado torre central –**

Hanji se encontraba de pie sobre un banco completamente estática, envestida con el blanco atuendo de novia, varias mujeres en rededor de ella se encargaban de ajustar el vestido y crear los detalles que dictaba Historia

La castaña miraba su reflejo en los espejos acomodados alrededor del área de trabajo de las costureras, y aun cuando el vestido era realmente hermoso su imagen en él le resultaba extraña y chocante.

\- ¿Dónde demonios están esos 3? Esto es malo… pensaba Hanji cuando la voz de Historia llamo su atención.

\- Hanji, la boda será mañana, tengo a todos en el castillo preparando cada detalle; ¿no te emociona? No solo serás una novia hermosa si no que estarás ayudando a todo paraíso con tu matrimonio.

La castaña poso su mirada de enojo sobre la reina. – Esto está mal Historia… y no, no me emociona la idea de ser una prisionera de guerra.

Los labios de la pequeña monarca se tensaron con clara molestia al escuchar a su consejera. – Bueno en realidad no importa lo que creas, esto es lo mejor para paraíso y se ara, además a esta hora esos 3 ya no deben ser ningún problema.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente hasta dejar ver la imagen de un hombre alto, rubio y de lentes en el umbral.

Hanji dirigió una mirada hostil al recién llegado mientras Historia por su parte sonrió. – Sr. Zeke no debería estar aquí, ver a la novia antes de la boda es de mala suerte. Regaño la reina mientras el mencionado se acercó unos pasos, recorriendo la figura de Hanji con una mirada lenta, pausada; casi saboreando su victoria.

\- Te vez bastante bien Hanji, no deberías tener esa expresión tan agria. Le dijo finalmente Zeke a la castaña intentando tomar su mano.

Por su parte Hanji retiro rápidamente aquella mano evitando cualquier contacto con él. – No te me acerque, o te cortare el cuello. Amenazo con aquel tono de voz tan serio y poco usual en ella que sin embargo cuando usaba dejaba claro que no estaba bromeando.

Zeke frunció el ceño con molestia ante aquello antes de retomar su expresión casi tranquila. – No lo dudo Zoe, pero olvidas que puedo regenerarme aun de un corte en la garganta, tus queridos pretendientes son enemigos públicos y aun si consiguieran escapar nada podrán hacer. Además sin boda no hay acuerdo de paz, así que te are mi esposa a menos que tengas un contrato nupcial real y amparado por la ley que te impida contraer matrimonio con migo; pero es una lástima que no lo tengas por tardar tanto en elegir entre tus pretendientes. Bien me retiro aún tengo cosas que preparar; querida reina por favor siga con lo acordado. Termino por decir Zeke mirando a Historia antes del salir del pequeño salón.

\- Como diga sr. Zeke. Aun escucho decir a la pequeña reina antes de cerrar la puerta, una vez en el pasillo noto una presencia a escasos metros de él; observando como Mike se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba.

\- Sr. Zeke; detuvimos un intento de fuga de Erwin, Levi, Mikasa y Eren. ¿Podría acompañarme a la celda para que lo verifique personalmente? Informo el rubio de mayor estatura.

Zeke miro con detenimiento a Mike - ¿Y qué sucedió con el otro capitán… Moblit?

\- No lo he visto, no se encontraba con Erwin y Levi, pero he mandado a varios soldados a buscarlo.

Zeke dio media vuelta y prosiguió su avance por el pasillo – No es necesario, elimina a Erwin y asegúrate de mantener en encierro a Levi, Mikasa y a mi hermanito.

Mike solo asintió con la cabeza y se alejó en sentido contrario a Zeke quien apenas dar la vuelta al pasillo se detuvo. – Mike… ¿Cómo pudo…? Aquellas palabras cruzaron por su mente cuando de la escalera más próxima vio venir a Nile acompañado de Farlan; ambos se dirigieron hasta el para detenerse un par de metros antes.

\- Señor, hemos cumplido al pie de la letra la orden que nos dio, todo el lugar estará resguardado para el evento. Hablo Nile.

Zeke miro un momento a Ambos. – Dime Farlan ¿Hay alguna debilidad que conozcas de Levi?

Farlan se extrañó un poco de aquella pregunta meditando un momento su respuesta. – Bueno señor… pues en realidad no… Levi es un monstruo como usted mismo lo llamo, no le conozco ninguna debilidad física pero definitivamente si toma como rehén a alguien que aprecie es seguro que puede hacerlo desistir de su ataque, bueno yo quedo descartado ya que sabe que solo sigo sus órdenes, pero si es necesario puede usar a Isabel la tengo encerrada en una de las habitaciones solo le pido no la dañe; lleva a mi bebé dentro.

Zeke se tomó la barbilla pensando un momento para después mirar a Nile – Nile sal ahora sigue discretamente a Mike, y apuñálalo cuando estén en un área donde nadie los vea y ordena que disparen a Erwin y Levi si los ven, sin preguntas solo que lo hagan, estoy seguro que están escondidos en alguna parte del castillo. Farlan ve con Zoe y asegúrate que nadie indeseable la visite. La quiero lista para esta noche… la boda se adelantara.

Ambos hombres salieron en dirección de cumplir sus órdenes dejando al rubio en el pasillo. Mientras sus pensamientos cavilaban sobre la posibilidad de tener que pelear.

 **\- 10 minutos más tarde –**

Mike baja las escaleras con dirección a los encierros mirando apenas de reojo como es seguido "discretamente por Nile", sus pasos se acortan conforme se adentra por el pasillo deteniéndose tras dar vuelta en una esquina, esperando que Nile llegue a ese punto para poder sorprenderlo, pero apenas uno segundo después de detenerse el cuerpo de Nile cayó sin sentido sobre las frías losas de piedra mientras un cuchillo militar golpeaba en el suelo un poco más adelante. Tras el cuerpo inconsciente del comandante de la policía militar apareció Levi con paso tranquilo.

\- Esperaste demasiado; Nile no es precisamente el militar más rudo que hay. Se quejó el pelinegro cruzando los brazos.

Mike lo miro con extrañeza - ¿Estabas siguiéndonos? ¿Cómo demonios no te percibí?

Levi se encogió de hombros sin dale importancia al hecho – Tal vez la humedad de este lugar afecta tu nariz de sabueso, como sea ahora llevémoslo con los demás.

 **\- Unas horas antes –**

La jeringa mantenía su rojo contenido mientras era sostenida por Erwin junto a Eren que pulsaba ligeramente el área donde había sido insertada la aguja un momento antes.

\- ¿Bastara con que solo este en contacto con la sangre? Así fue como controlo a Farlan e Historia. Se preguntaba el rubio.

Levi tomo la jeringa de la mano de Erwin sin preguntar acercándose a Mike quien seguía con la mordaza, un momento después pulso el aplicador mientras dirigía la fina punta metálica al rostro del cautivo haciendo que el aun tibio contenido salpicara directo sobre la cara de Mike.

Un par de gotas escurrieron sobre la blanca piel haciéndolo formar una expresión de desagrado, todos los presentes esperaron por interminables segundos, hasta que la mirada de Mike comenzó a perder ese semblante hostil para ser sustituido por uno de desconcierto ante lo que sucedia.

\- Pero… ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? Fue lo primero que dijo Mike cuándo el pelinegro jalo la mordaza retirándola.

\- ¿Ya no quieres cumplir las órdenes de Zeke o solo finges? Pregunto Levi observando cuidadosamente su semblante buscando algún rasgo de una posible actuación.

\- ¡Zeke! Ese maldito, no sé qué hizo pero ahora tengo una laguna mental desde anoche hasta ahora… ¿Por qué estoy atado? Contesto el rubio dirigiendo su atención hacia Erwin.

El comandante menos desconfiado que Levi se acercó para desatar a su amigo – Dime que es lo último que recuerdas.

Mike rebusco un poco en sus pensamientos. – Después de que los arrestaron la fiesta tardo en retomarse, entre el barullo vi como Farlan se llevaba a Isabel pero ella se veía asustada además el la jalaba del brazo de forma demasiado agresiva para mi gusto, demasiado extraño en alguien como Farlan que siempre ha cuidado de ella, por lo que me acerque para saber que sucedía, cuando llegue hasta ellos; apenas Isabel me vio dijo que Farlan se portaba raro y que hiciera que la soltara. Yo sujete a Farlan por la muñeca con fuerza para que abriera su agarre sobre el brazo de ella, pero en ese momento llego Zeke que a su vez sujeto mi muñeca. "– Mike que coincidencia, estaba pensando que necesitaba charlar contigo" Fue lo que dijo, cuando vi su mano note que había una mancha rojiza entre sus dedos, después de eso apenas pude notar como Nanaba se acercaba por detrás, después de eso nada… mi mente se nublo totalmente como si me desmayara y ahora despierto aquí con ustedes y una cuerda sujetándome.

Finalizo su explicación el rubio mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada hasta que se topó con el cuerpo de Nanaba aun inconsciente y atada de igual forma.

\- No te preocupes por ella seguro despertara pronto también, lo que debes saber ahora es que ambos estaban controlados por Zeke, así como Historia y Farlan aun lo están. Hablo Erwin ante la preocupación presente en la voz de Mike.

\- Ese es el motivo por que cual Historia ordeno semejantes estupideces… apresarlos a ustedes y hacer que Hanji se case con Zeke. Se quejó Mike incorporándose.

\- Disculpe comandante ¿pero no cree que ya perdimos mucho tiempo? Habría que actuar, interrumpió Eren.

Secundado por Armin que se encontraba a su lado - Si me lo permite comandante creo que podríamos atraer a Zeke hasta aquí; si él piensa que el capitán Mike aún sigue sus órdenes habría la posibilidad de tenderle una emboscada en este lugar bajo tierra, no podría transformarse aquí o también moriría aplastado por el cuerpo de su titán.

\- Pero si se da cuenta que Mike ya no está controlado pondrá a todo el ejército tras nosotros, sé que la legión preferiría ser destituida antes que perseguir a Erwin pero vamos los de la policía militar lo harán con gusto. Dijo Levi contestando a Armin.

Erwin escucho ambas opiniones pensando cual sería el escenario más plausible de suceder – Bien primero conseguiremos equipos de maniobra en caso de ser necesario movernos rápidamente del castillo; después aplicaremos el plan de Armin, presiento que un enfrentamiento será inevitable. Levi, te necesito listo para rebanar a Zeke, Mikasa requiero que apoyes a Levi en su ataque si es necesario, para abrirse camino, Eren entraras en acción con tu titán si el plan de tu hermano es dañar a terceros cerca del área, gana tiempo en caso de que logre mantener a distancia a Levi y Mikasa, Armin iras con Moblit saquen a Hanji e Historia del castillo, llevaran algo de sangre para liberar a Historia. Mike intentaras atraer a Zeke aquí, si no es factible regresa sin dudar.

Erwin había hablado y sus soldados asintieron tras recibir sus órdenes.

 **\- Aposento Real –**

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué demonios es esa mierda? NO me voy a casar con él ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca. Grito Hanji terminando de ajustarse su chaqueta de la legión, su mirada ardía en rabia mientras miraba a Historia y Farlan ambos parados frente a la puerta de la habitación impidiendo su salida.

\- Es una orden del señor Zeke, te casaras esta noche así que tenemos mucho que hacer ya ordene traer al comándate Zackly para la boda bajo el régimen militar y al pastos Nikc para la religiosa, las cosas no cambiaran así grites todo el día y por todos los cielos Hanji cuida tu lenguaje, el sr. Zeke merece una esposa educada. Contesto Historia con una calma exasperante.

Farlan rio por lo bajo decidiéndose a acercarse a Hanji – Vamos Zoe tu comportamiento es lamentable ¿Enserio te quejas de la oportunidad de poder casarte con el sr. Zeke? Eso es todo un honor deberías estar agradecida, ¿O es que preferiría estar con el enano de Levi? Por qué deberías saber que estar agradecida sería lo mejor en… haaa.

Farlan no pudo terminar su discurso al sentir como Hanji lo tomaba por el cuello de su camisa elevando sus brazos y para sorpresa e impacto de rubio haciéndolo levantarse sobre las puntas de sus pies.

\- No me provoques Church, o lo lamentaras. Pronuncio la castaña lentamente.

\- Esta mujer tiene demasiada fuerza… ¿cómo es posible? Farbullo Farlan antes de que la misma Hanji lo arrojara aun lado.

Historia miro aquello sin decir nada al respecto, solo se giró hacia la puerta hablando mientras salía por esta. – Puedes descansar aquí hasta la tarde, no intentes huir todo el lugar está vigilado, más tarde mandare a mis doncellas para arreglarte y si es necesario a varios guardias para que te aten a una silla si decides no cooperar con el proceso.

Tras aquellas palabras la pequeña reina desapareció tras la puerta seguida por un aun desconcertado Farlan.

Hanji apretó los puños con impotencia he ira. – Erwin, Levi, Moblit mas les vale que estén llevando a cabo un plan para esto o yo misma tendré que buscarme una salida. Pensó la castaña mientras sus ojos se dirigieron al balcón de la habitación que si bien está cerrado una puerta de madera y vidrio no serían gran problema.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Hola, lo sé, lo sé mucho tiempo entre un capitulo y otro (-_-) pero bueno he tenido algunos asuntillos que me matan la inspiración, que puedo decir… aun así no dejare el fic.**

 **Boegegman48** Y casi llegando al conflicto cara a cara jejeje.

 **Dy** Pronto se revelara esto, esa Hanji : D. Zeke ya siente que le van a dar sus navajazos.

 **Nos acercamos a la recta final de este Fic.**


	47. Cap 47 Casi boda…

**Cap 47. Casi boda…**

\- Un truco viejo pero que funcionaria… pensó detenidamente Hanji terminando de atar una cuerda improvisada entre sabanas, cobijas y cortinas. Aunque bien aquello no resistiría su peso largo tiempo sería suficiente para llegar al balcón de abajo y escapar por la habitación inferior. Un plan simple ideado en un instante por Hanji después de abrir la cerradura de la puerta que daba al balcón de la habitación real.

Asegurándose de sujetar con fuerza la tela al barandal de piedra procedió a bajar por la tela, lento y sin hacer ruido alguno llego hasta el balcón inferior encontrándose con que se escuchaba movimiento dentro de la habitación aunque con la buena suerte de que las cortinas de aquel balcón se encontraban cerradas, aun así el que hubiera alguien ahí complicaba las cosas, y lamentablemente debajo de aquel lugar no había más que una caída de 30 metros vertical a un muro completamente liso.

\- La solución… tendré que hacer que quien quiera que esté ahí salga… lo noqueare y saldré aquí. Sentencio mentalmente la castaña dando un par de golpes en la puerta tomando una postura oculta a un lado de la puerta.

Pasaron solo unos segundos cuando una silueta se dibujó sobre la cortina deslizando la tela y tras un instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver una cabeza pelirroja asomándose con cautela. - ¿Quién está ahí? Pregunto con algo de temor.

\- ¿Isabel? Cuestiono la castaña saliendo de su escondite, apenas fue vista por la pequeña pelirroja esta se abrazó de la más alta.

\- ¡Hanji!, ¡Hanji estas bien…! Tuve mucho miedo; Farlan se porta extraño y ahora trabaja para ese Zeke, me arrastro hasta aquí y me encerró; además dijo cosas horribles sobre nuestro hermano.

Hanji escucho las palabras de Isabel acariciando su cabeza tratando de consolarla. – Lo sé, pero es porque Farlan está controlado por Zeke, así como Historia y quien sabe quién más lo esté ahora. Pero lo que debemos hacer en este momento es escapar, debemos encontrar a Erwin, Levi y Moblit… ¿Hay guardias fuera de esta habitación?

Isabel soltó el dorso de Hanji mirando hacia la puerta. – No, pero Farlan la cerró con llave, pero es seguro que los guardias no deben estar lejos si tú estabas en la habitación de arriba.

Hanji se acercó al cerrado acceso de la habitación mientras extraía de su chaqueta la pequeña navaja con la que había abierto la puerta del balcón de arriba. – Bien entonces debemos ser muy cautelosas… agrego mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta.

-o-O-o-

Erwin, Levi, Mikasa y Eren se mantenían entre la sombra que proyectaba uno de los arcos decorativos del jardín trasero del castillo mientras una figura frente a ello observaba la actividad de los soldados que patrullaban a unos 25 metros más adelante.

\- Vamos Nile cuento contigo. Hablo Erwin con un tono bajo.

\- Esto es ridículamente estúpido… y suicidad… es obvio que si me mando a matar a Mike se puede dar cuenta cuando uno ha sido liberado de su control. Se quejó Nile mirando de reojo a su amigo.

\- ¡Deja de ser tan cobarde! Si no vas pelear directamente al menos libera un poco el camino de tus molestos soldados. Exigió Levi tras Erwin.

\- ¡NO TODOS SOMOS UNOS SUICIDAD COMO LOS DE LA LEGUION! Reclamo el aludido mirando de forma bastante furica al pelinegro.

Erwin solo entorno los ojos por la tonta discusión. – Nile basta, solo te pido que alejes a tus hombres lo suficiente para darnos paso hasta Zeke y después nosotros aremos el resto.

Nile retrocedió hasta donde se encontraban, quedando frente a Erwin – Entiende que en este momento Zeke estará rodeado de soldados tal vez igualmente controlados. Y por lo que pude ver hace poco se casara con Zoe en unas horas ¿Qué no vieron los preparativos frontales? Incluso el comandante Zackly fue traído.

\- He sido claro con mi plan si no te resulta convincente ¿Qué propones? Te escucho. Contesto el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

Nile sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo renegar contra los planes de Erwin pero aun así la idea de un combate contra Zeke en su titán era algo que no deseaba ver además que los daños sería una catástrofe con el castillo lleno de gente más aun con el hecho de que la población civil se encontraba a menos de medio kilómetro de este.

\- Ok are lo que pueda pero llamarlo a un combate directo es descabellado… finalizo Nile dándoles la espalda mientras se dirigía a sus soldados.

\- ¡Hey ustedes! Expandan el rango de vigilancia hacia el frente del castillo, olvídense del pasillo lateral, si esos prófugos pretenden llegar al sr. Zeke no lo aran por un camino principal, así que los quiero a todos al frente del castillo. Fueron las órdenes de Nile mientras se alejaba de donde permanecían ocultos Erwin y compañía.

 **-o-O-o-**

Hanji e Isabel se movían con cautela por los pasillo, su objetivo una de las ventanas que dieran a jardín trasero.

Paso a paso se acercaban, si lograban alcanzar aquella salida improvisada el llegar al muro y saltarlo sería fácil, solo un cruce de pasillo más y abrían alcanzado una ventana que además estaba abierta, sin embargo al cruzar rápidamente fueron vistas por una activa mirada en su labor de vigilancia.

\- ¡Hey ustedes dos ALTO! Resonó a lo largo del pasillo asiendo que Hanji volteara solo para verificar lo que ya sabía al escuchar aquella voz. Rene, Gelgar y Henning el resto del escuadrón de Mike que claramente en su mirada se veía que se encontraban bajo el control de Zeke.

\- ¡Corre! Grito Hanji tomando a Isabel del brazo casi arrastrándola a la ventana, Ambas salieron rápidamente perseguidas por sus compañeros, recorriendo un tramo de jardín a toda velocidad, sin embargo lsabel fue rápidamente alcanzada y sometida por Rene; Hanji escucho los forcejeos de la pelirroja frenando su carrera, teniendo a Gelgar y Henning a un paso de ella.

\- Ni lo intentes Zoe o tu molesta amiguita pagara las consecuencias. Amenazo Gelgar mientras Rene sostenía con fuerza a Isabel.

A varios metros de ahí Erwin y los demás observaban la escena, siendo Levi quien llevo sus manos a las empuñaduras de sus cuchillas ya dando un paso fuera de su escondite cuando Erwin lo sostuvo por un hombro.

\- ¡No, Levi! Nos expondrás a todos, ellos no las dañaran… aun no, mientras sean útiles para los planes de Zeke. Moblit y Armin se encargaran de sacarlas de aquí.

Los ojos furiosos de Levi miraban la firmeza en el azul de Erwin, sabía que él rubio le hablaba como su comandante al no dejarlo intervenir en ese momento, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir la impotencia de dejar que ser llevaran a Hanji e Isabel.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Minutos más tarde**

Hanji e Isabel eran conducidas por un pasillo en dirección al jardín principal, al salir al área mencionada la piel de Hanji se erizo ante lo que veía, todo el lugar se encontraba decorado con motivos nupciales todo estaba en su lugar incluso se había acomodado un tapanco forrado con tela blanca donde se colocarían para la ceremonia con un arco de flores decorando el área. Mismo lugar donde Zeke se encontraba hablando con Historia y que ambos guardaron silencio al ver los llegar.

\- Sr Zeke, estas dos pretendían escapar por el jardín trasero, ¿las ponemos directamente en una celda? Cuestiono Henning.

Zeke dejo ver una mueca de molestia mientras el rostro de la reina permaneció serio. – No es necesario, Historia por favor…

Historia solo asintió a la línea de Zeke. – Lleven a Zoe e Isabel a arreglar para la ceremonia, ha y si Hanji decide resistirse ejecuten a su amiga.

\- ¿QUE? COMO TE ATREVEZ… Grito la castaña mientras era arrastrada por Henning y Gelgar.

 **-o-O-o-**

Una hora había transcurrido, Hanji había sido bañada por las doncellas de Historia y ahora se encontraba portando el blanco vestido nupcial mientras su cabello era cepillado y su rostro maquillado.

\- Lo siento mucho Hanji-san… no es justo que obliguen a alguien a casarse… murmuro la chica que la maquillaba.

\- No es tu culpa… además aun espero que pase algo… Contesto la castaña.

Un poco después Hanji caminaba escoltada por las doncellas hacia donde se encontraba Historia seguida por Isabel que ahora vestía de dama de honor, el grupo de mujeres caminaron hasta uno de los pasillo principales cuando al su avance se detuvo ante la presencia de una soldado alta y rubia.

\- Alto, yo llevare a la novia y su dama hasta la reina órdenes del señor Zeke.

\- ¿Nanaba? Pronuncio Hanji por inercia.

La rubia miro directamente a Hanji a los ojos – Así es ¿algún problema futura esposa por orden real?

Hanji guardo silencio mirando el semblante de su compañera sin decir nada. Solo observando como las doncellas asentían y se retiraban, una vez quedando en el pasillo solo ellas tres, Isabel fue la primera en hablar.

\- ¡Corre Hanji! Casi grito la pelirroja pero antes de poder salir de ahí sintió como Hanji la sujeto del brazo evitando escapara.

\- Nanaba… ¿Piensas llevarnos con Zeke para esa estúpida boda. Cuestiono Hanji con un tono plano en su voz.

La rubia solo sonrió de medio lado. – Preferiría verte casada con el Comandante, Moblit o incluso con el raro de Levi pero no con ese mono.

Aquella línea fue correspondida con la sonrisa de Hanji y la sorpresa de Isabel, tras lo cual ambas siguieron a Nanaba, llegando a una habitación cerca del salón privado; al ingresar se encontraron una sorpresa bastante peculiar.

Moblit sujetaba a Historia quien había sido tomada por sorpresa mientras esperaba la llegada de sus doncellas con Hanji ya lista para la boda, la pequeña monarca al igual que Mike antes había sido amordazada evitando gritara y llamara la atención de cualquier guardia cercano.

Por su parte Armin permanecía con un pequeño recipiente en su mano dudando si arrojar o no el contenido del mismo sobre el rostro de Historia que lucía bastante furiosa.

\- ¿Es la sangre de Eren? Pregunto Hanji acercándose, y tomando el frasco apenas Armin sintió como respuesta de la pregunta.

Acto seguido sin miramiento alguno Hanji salpico el rostro de Historia con la sangre y procedió a esparcirla por la cara de la chica usando su propia mano provocando que todos los presentes se quedaran fríos ante la forma de hacer las cosas de Hanji.

No paso demasiado tiempo antes de que Historia dejara de forcejear quedándose estática, mirando con duda el rostro de Hanji.

\- Hanji… ¿Por qué tienes ese vestido puesto? Pregunto la chica ahora girando su vista hacia los presentes.

Hanji dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. – Historia… eres tú de nuevo y me alegro tanto.

Moblit soltó a la chica ahora posando su mirada sobre Hanji. – Hanji… te vez… hermosa…

Hanji miro con extrañeza a Moblit – Ha… no es momento para eso Moblit ¿Dónde están los demás?

El rubio retomo su postura ante la seriedad de la castaña, recordando que la situación a un no terminaba.

Ahora con Historia de regreso era momento de retomar las cosas en el castillo. Afirmo Hanji.

\- Debemos reunirnos con Erwin y los demás ¿Moblit en dónde están? Cuestiono la castaña abriendo ligeramente la puerta para cerciorarse que el pasillo estuviera despejado.

\- Se ocultarían en el jardín, también lograron recuperar a Nile y él se encargaría de despejar el área de soldados por lómenos aquellos de la policía militar, el comandante planea un ataque frontal usando a Eren como distractor y a Levi y Mikasa como fuerza de ataque, Armin y Yo debemos llevarlas a un lugar seguro. Explico Moblit.

\- ¿Un lugar seguro? Lleven a Historia lejos del área de posible enfrentamiento, y ayúdenme a conseguir un equipo de maniobra. Ordeno Hanji.

\- ¡Pero capitana Hanji, no puede usar un equipo con esa ropa puesta! Afirmo Armin señalando la abundante falda del vestido.

Hanji jalo la tela mirándola como el bagaje decorativo que era. – Moblit permíteme una de tus navajas.

Tras aquello Hanji procedió a tomar una de las hojas del equipo de su subordinado y cortar la blanca tela hasta la altura de sus rodillas, tirando a un lado la tela restante. – Bien, ahora consíganme un equipo… y unos pantalones.

La conversación fluía de aquella manera cuando la puerta que había quedado solo emparejada se deslizo abriéndose dejando paso a una figura femenina.

\- Majestad es hora, el señor Zeke nos envió a escoltarla a usted y a la novia. Dijo Rene desde el marco de entrada quedándose quieta al ver a todos los presentes en el cuarto, la soldado retrocedió al comprender que aquello salía de lo normal lanzando un largo silbido que cruzo por el pasillo.

Nanaba y Hanji salieron en persecución de Rene que se alejaba rápidamente en busca de refuerzos, alcanzándola varios metros adelante; pero apenas la sometieron se vieron siendo apuntadas por las metálicas bocas de los rifles sostenidos por Henning y Gelgar

Hanji y Nanaba solo miraron los vacíos ojos de sus compañeros sin soltar a Rene pero antes de que una sola palabra se cruzara entre ellos dos golpes secos se escucharon apenas separados por un segundo, tras lo cual ambos hombres cayeron al suelo inconscientes sin más.

Las tres mujeres parpadearon al mismo tiempo sin entender el motivo de aquello hasta que un momento después vieron la figura de Levi parado tras los ahora durmientes varones.

\- ¿Pero cómo… tu…? ¿De dónde saliste? Cuestiono Hanji con gesto de sorpresa.

\- Soy bueno mandando a la gente a dormir. Respondió el pelinegro sin darle importancia.

Hanji se incorporó mientras Nanaba continuaba sujetando a Rene. – Pensé que estabas con Erwin, pero me alegro que aparecieras de forma tan oportuna.

Levi recorrió a Hanji con la mirada notando su vestimenta así como el maquillaje – Nada mal… Hanji… aun con ese vestido cortado… nada mal…

Hanji entorno lo ojos al notar la mirada del varón sobre ella - ¡Levi por favor! No es momento para esos comentarios. Debemos dejar asegurados a estos tres, la sangre de Eren que tenían Moblit y Armin se terminó con Historia…

\- ¡Por que se la arrojaste toda en la cara! interrumpió Nanaba.

Hanji solo se cruzó de brazos por la acusación. – Da igual ahora hay que asegurarlos.

Levi miro a los demás detrás de la castaña ordenando de forma clara. – Amordacen a Rene, Henning y Gelgar también sáquenlos de esta área, Lleven a Historia aun lugar seguro; Hanji ven con migo Erwin solo espera una señal.

Una vez dicho aquello el pelinegro tomo a Hanji de la muñeca jalándola por el pasillo dejando a los demás atrás.

 **Varios minutos después**

Hanji y Levi avanzaban por la escalera rumbo al balcón principal que daba hacia el jardín frontal del castillo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos, Levi? Cuestiono la castaña.

\- Erwin me mando a asegurarme que Historia estuviera fuera de peligro, en especial cuando supimos que Zeke controlaba a todo el escuadrón de Mike. Ellos representarían un verdadero problema para Moblit y Armin en su labor de rescate, sabes que Mike los eligió por su sobresaliente capacidad de combate uno a uno, hubieran sometido fácilmente a Moblit y al chico. Ahora vamos a conseguirte un equipo; eres más útil en el frente que oculta con Historia. Explico Levi sin detenerse.

\- Tú si me comprendes Levi. Contesto Hanji sonriendo a su amigo.

Levi apenas separo los labios para hablar cuando el sonido de pasos descendentes llamo la atención de ambos, haciéndolos ocultarse en la vuelta de la escalera esperando a los causantes de aquel sonido, pasando apenas unos segundo para ver pasar dos figuras, pertenecientes al comandante Zackly y al pastor Nick.

\- Comandante esto es una locura… Es verdad que la loca de Hanji Zoe nunca ha sido de mi particular agrado pero casarla con el enemigo es demasiado… Hablaba el pastor mientras sujetaba su libro de escritos.

\- Lo se pastor pero fue decisión de la reina… y un que se está comportando muy raro debemos acatar las órdenes. También lo lamento por Hanji, pero los sacrificios deben hacerse… si tan solo se hubiera casado antes… Contesto con desanimo Zackly.

\- Eso no es un "sacrificio" es una ejecución. Se quejó Hanji dejándose ver junto con Levi.

Zackly y el pastor los miraron desconcertados incluso deteniéndose un momento en el vestido de Hanji.

\- Por la apariencia de ambos puedo deducir que… ¿Ya comenzó el contra ataque por parte de Erwin?... por favor díganme que su plan no es atacar de frente… Hablo Zackly una vez asimilando la repentina aparición del par de soldados más excéntricos de toda la milicia de paraíso.

\- Si, el plan de Erwin ya está en marcha… y si… es atacar de frente. ¿Para qué pregunta si ya conoce como es Erwin? Respondió Levi.

Zackly se froto la nuca con incomodidad así como el pastor Nikc comenzó a sudar al saber que en breve podría desatarse una pelea de titanes en el jardín del castillo. – Bien… pero aun que derroten a Zeke como solucionaran el aspecto "de negociación política", saben que aun derrotado en batalla no se rendirá.

Hanji sonrió teniendo la certeza de su respuesta. – Pues tendrá que buscar otro acuerdo que no incluya matrimonios por que las leyes no permiten que una persona se case teniendo ya un matrimonio vigente.

Zackly miro con desconcierto a Hanji sin entender de qué hablaba la castaña. – Lo sé pero tú no estás casada.

Hanji hecho una mirada a la carpeta que el comandante llevaba bajo el brazo – Bueno a lo que quiero llegar es que por lo menos a mí conveniencia, usted y el pastor Nikc están aquí con los documentos listos para la ceremonia, yo estoy aquí y tengo a Levi con migo, ¡Cásenos ahora! Y dejemos de perder tiempo, Zeke debe de estar esperando ahora mismo en el jardín y es cuestión de minutos que se dé cuenta que no aparecerán los que mando, ni Historia y menos yo.

Zackly, el pastor Nikc e incluso Levi solo se le quedaron mirando con gesto de sorpresa asimilando lo que acababa de decir la castaña.

\- ¡Vamos hombres, el tiempo sigue corriendo! Es solo cuestión de firmar los papeles ¿cierto? Se quejó Hanji para hacerlos reaccionar.

Aquello fue tan rápido como la castaña dijo, sin ceremonias ni extensos discursos solo tinta sobre el papel; una vez llenos los documentos oficiales que incluso ya contaba con sellos y firmas fueron doblados por Hanji que los guardo cuidadosamente en el cinturón de tela del vestido.

\- ¡Bien ahora salgan de aquí, Levi vamos! Ordeno la castaña subiendo a toda prisa lo que quedaba de escalera.

Zackly miro a Levi que parecía un tanto consternado aun sosteniendo la pluma que había usado para firmar el documento. – Capitán… capitán, ¡Levi! reacciona; aunque esto sea parte de un agregado al plan que tengan por parte de Zoe, esos documentos son reales y totalmente legales, ahora están casados así que úsenlos de forma correcta… si es posible una nueva "negociación" y no solo un destructivo combate.

Levi apenas oyendo las palabras del comandante Zackly dejo caer la pluma y fue tras Hanji que ya había llegado a la habitación contigua al balcón principal del castillo donde sabía perfectamente que una de las decoraciones incluía la estatua tamaño real de un soldado que contaba con la vestimenta militar y un equipo de maniobra perfectamente funcional.

Para cuando Levi entro a la habitación Hanji ya había hechos "nuevos ajustes" a su vestido con la ayuda de una de las navajas del equipo y ahora terminaba de colocárselo.

\- Bien ahora salgamos a darle esa señal a Erwin. Le dijo la castaña al pelinegro apenas lo vio entrar, sin embargo este se acercó ella en vez de ir hacia el balcón tomándola por la barbilla y plantando un beso sobre sus labios.

\- Tu idea espontanea me ha sorprendido, pero te advierto que una vez terminado todo esto no te daré el divorcio… y exigiré mis derechos como tu marido.

Hanji se sonrojo sin remedio ante aquel beso y las palabras del pelinegro, olvidando la situación por una fracción de segundos. – Le…Levi…yo… esto…

El pelinegro no dejo formar una sola línea a la castaña levantándose esta vez para dirigirse hacia el balcón mientras extraía una pistola de bengalas de su chaqueta.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Jardín frontal del castillo**

El lugar se encontraba con la presencia de algunas personas llamadas por Historia para fungir como testigos en aquella boda, varios soldados y Zeke aun lado del área que correspondería a Zackly en su labor de juez, sin embargo los minutos transcurrían y era más que obvio que algo no iba como lo había planeado, la confirmación de ello llego en forma de una bengala verde disparada desde el balcón principal.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? Farlan ve a averiguar que sucede ahora mismo. Ordeno Zeke al mencionado que se encontraba a unos metros de él, cuando una voz grave y fuerte lo hizo girarse hacia el comienzo del pasillo nupcial.

\- Lo siento Zeke pero esta boda queda cancelada por orden directa de la Reina, y tú estás arrestado por intentar manipular a la realeza así como a la milicia de paraíso. Dijo Erwin en su tono fuerte y claro, avanzando mientras era flaqueado por Mikasa y Mike que portaban sus armas desenfundadas.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Dy** Ahora si frente a frente ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! XD.


	48. Cap 48 Enfrentamiento

**Bueno ahora un cap un poco largo, además de ser el final de este fic. (n_n) espero les guste.**

 **Comentarios al principio jijiji**

 **DY** Hola, gracias por tu entusiasmo en este fic y ya llegamos al cierre de todo este embrollo.

 **Cap 48. Enfrentamiento y cierre**

Zeke ni siquiera pestañeo ante la presencia del comándate de la legión a diferencia de los contados invitados presentes que salieron huyendo del lugar, mientras Erwin avanzaba hasta quedar a unos 5 metros de distancia.

\- Ríndete Zeke. Ordeno Erwin

\- ¿Crees que me ganaras con un puñado de soldados? Respondió Zeke observando como el lugar comenzaban a llegar otros soldados de la legión alertados previamente por Mike.

Erwin se llevó ambas manos a las empuñaduras de su equipo. – No… solo con uno.

Zeke se giró ligeramente para ver a sus espaldas apreciando el momento justo cuando Levi y Hanji aterrizaban en el jardín con sus equipos después de saltar desde el balcón principal.

El pelinegro solo lo encaro con una mirada seria empuñando ambas hojas del equipo en su reconocida forma de tomarlas para el combate.

Zeke afilo su mirada ante Levi, para después pasarla hacia Hanji sin poder evitar notar su vestimenta.

\- Hubieras sido una novia hermosa Zoe, todo hubiera sido mejor si no fueras tan necia, salvarías a tu querida Isla e incluso pude haber sido amable contigo al llegar la noche. Le hablo directamente a la castaña.

A Hanji se le erizo la piel ante el comentario de Zeke - ¡Jodete! Nunca aceptaría tal cosa, prefiero arreglarlo en un combate.

Zeke realizo un rápido movimiento de manos extrayendo una fina navaja de su camisa haciendo un tajo en la palma de su mano soltando una última línea antes de ser cubierto por el radiante destello de la transformación. - ¡Si así lo quieres que así sea!

Los presentes se dispersaron velozmente a través de sus equipos de maniobra evitando ser alcanzados por el fulgor de la transformación secundado por un segundo destello de luz.

Zeke ahora con su forma titán no perdió un segundo más extendiendo sus largos dedos tomando el tapanco de madera triturándolo en estacas al arrancarlo del suelo listo para ser usado como proyectiles, pero esta vez el plan no funcionaría y lo supo cuando se dio cuenta que el destello no perteneciente a su propia trasformación pertenecía a su hermano quien se transformaría apenas unos segundo después de él a sus espaldas y ahora le sostenía el brazo con que lanzaría, Eren mantenía sujeto el antebrazo de Zeke y aun que este había evitado que lanzara los largos tramos de madera era claro que Zeke con su tintan 2 metros más alto y de extremidades alongadas poseía cierta ventaja.

\- ¡No podrás romperlo! Escucho Eren cerca de su oído, girando ligeramente la cabeza noto a Hanji parada en su hombro, sabiendo de ante mano la castaña advirtió el plan de Eren.

\- Las extremidades de su titán están hechas para soportar grandes cargas, por eso puede lanzar tan legos y fuerte no podrás romperlas… Añadió Hanji.

\- Ella tiene razón hermanito… no podrás con migo. Intervino Zeke escuchando también las palabras de la castaña lanzando un golpe directo al rostros de Eren quien salió lanzado hacia el muro circundante del castillo mientras Hanji apenas logro evitar quedar atrapada en el impacto.

\- ¡Abajo! Se escuchó gritar a la potente voz de Erwin, haciendo que Zeke regresara su atención a la batalla frontal.

\- ¿Abajo? ¿Qué demonios? Exclamo Zeke dándose cuenta de forma tardía que la palabra era una orden para dos soldados peligrosamente cerca de él cuando vio salir por sus costados a Mikasa y Mike para un segundo después sentirse caer sobre su propio peso, dándose cuenta en ese momento que su talones habían sido cortados impidiéndole mantenerse en pie.

La caída fue estrepitosa y violenta pero eso no detendría a Zeke que apoyándose de sus brazos levanto el dorso de su titán y se dispuso a contrarrestar el ataque de cualquier soldado que se acercara, pero la visibilidad de su ojo izquierdo se nublo en rojo y humo cuando una larga y pesada flecha se incrusto de lleno en su globo ocular, el rubio arranco el proyectil concentrándose en la regeneración de este mientras que con el otro logro visualizar al causante de aquel tiro, una chica de cabello castaño y coleta. Acompañada de otros jóvenes soldados asidos al muro frontal del castillo.

Sasha y compañía eran aquellos. - Los subordinados de Levi… sentencio Zeke mientras definía su siguiente movimiento el cual no tardo en ejecutar estando tan cerca del muro, giro el cuerpo de su titán impactándose de lleno en la construcción circundante, el caos inicio, si bien aquel muro era una protección bastante digna para el castillo no era ni medianamente parecido a la solides de defensa de las murallas por además de recibir un golpe completamente calculado capaz de provocar lo que fue un efecto en cadena sobre este haciendo se derrumbarse como lo arrían las fichas sobre un tablero inestable.

Cada soldado escapo de aquella sujeción tan rápido como le fue posible sin embargo los daños se notaron, al estar posados sobre lo que se convirtió rápidamente en ruinas, heridos y sangre manchando varias piedras de gran tamaño fue lo que quedo en lugar del hace unos instantes muro del castillo.

Zeke ahora con los talones casi reintegrados se ponía en pie con aires de victoria, mientras Eren preparaba su siguiente embate cuando los ganchos de un equipo de movimiento tridimensional se clavaron en su rostro a la altura de sus pómulos. Frente a sus ojos apareció la figura de Levi.

\- No hagas estupideces mocoso, masacrara a todo el que se acerque, no caerá dos veces si me acerco como la última vez así que aras lo que te diga… supongo que recibirás bastante daño pero igual te recuperaras.

Eren solo observo un momento a Levi antes de asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Mantengan sus posiciones Ordeno Erwin a sus soldados, ¿Dónde se metió Levi? Cuestiono el rubio a la castaña ahora a su lado.

\- Ejecutando un plan que le sugerí, tu sabes tanto como yo que Zeke se espera que Levi llegue repentinamente y debe tener un plan para evitarlo, así que debemos anticiparnos también. Respondió Hanji mirando a Zeke.

\- Las negociaciones se terminaron, me desacere de todos. Anuncio Zeke con la ronca voz de su titán y comenzando a corres directo a donde se encontraban Erwin y Hanji.

El movimiento fue rápido pero Zeke mas haya de embestirlos a todos tenía un objetivo específico se lanzó hacia el frente extendiendo uno de sus largos brazos, cada soldado se movió con su equipo escapando del ataque excepto una que vio su camino bloqueado por la inmensa mano del titán, Hanji fue atrapada en aquel puño presa de la presión ejercida no pudo moverse más quedando visible solo sus hombros y cabeza el resto de su cuerpo era presa del puño de Zeke quien se levantaba lentamente mirándola.

\- No Zoe, tu no iras a ningún lado, eres muy problemática con tus sugerencias he inventos en batalla, tus arpones con cuerda trenzada para inmovilizar, tus redes casi irrompibles para titanes, tus malditas lanzas explosivas… esas cosas son muy molestas en especial si se combinan con los planes de Erwin, así que empezare por eliminarlos a ambos. Sentencio Zeke acto seguido de abrir su mandíbula llena de colmillos y llevar a Hanji hacia estas.

Hanji abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella, debido a que en ese preciso instante vio como Eren en su titán impactaba a Zeke en un movimiento de tacleada que logro derribarlo. La castaña sintió la presión sobre cada centímetro de su ser, habría podido jurar que cada hueso de su cuerpo se rompía ante aquella presión pero tras el impacto sintió como su cuerpo era liberado del agarre como si los titánicos dedos perdieran fuerza en un segundo, abriendo los ojos mientras era cargada distinguió el rostro de Moblit y después la escena completa, Moblit había regresado después de dejar a Historia en algún lugar y ahora la cargaba fuera de la mano del titán de Zeke que había sido cercenada por Erwin que ordenaba alejarse mientras Eren sostenía a su hermano causando daño incluso al cuerpo de su propio titán.

Ambos hombres se alejaron con la castaña mientras Zeke golpeaba la espalda de Eren con el muñon de sus mano buscando liberarse de su agarre, lo cual consiguió al encajar las garras de la mano que le quedaba en la espalda del atacante destrozando la piel y exponiendo directamente la columna del titán.

Dentro de este Eren apretó los dientes como si sintiera el dolor de su cuerpo titánico hasta que escucho la voz fuerte y clara de Levi – ¡Es ahora! Deja de luchar mocoso.

Eren se mostró renuente pero acato la orden dejando de presionar con lo que Zeke tomo provecho y sostuvo el rostro del titán atacante con la mano completa y la otra que se regeneraba con rapidez sosteniendo la parte de la mandíbula y abriéndola como si fuera una enorme cascara.

\- Te sacare de ahí Eren y lamentaras no haber venido con migo desde un principio. Gruño Zeke partiendo la mandíbula dejando una escena desagradable de ver pero no fue eso lo que lo congelo si no lo que yacía de pie sobre la lengua del titán de su hermanito.

El plan no era que Eren atacara al titán bestia, el plan era que el castaño acercara a Levi adonde Zeke que si bien estaba preparado cuando el pelinegro llegara por cualquiera de los flancos no se esperara verlo cuando estuviera a menos de un par de metros de él, y menos oculto en la boca del atacante.

Un segundo, ese fue el tiempo que pareció transcurrir desde el momento en que Zeke vio al pelinegro y al siguiente este ya se había lazado al frente clavando sus navajas en los ojos del titán bestia, ambos glóbulos sucumbieron antes las afiladas hojas segando a Seke al completo.

Dentro de su titán el rubio solo podía sentir como Levi recorría el largo de su altura de 17 metros seccionando cada área como si de un muñeco se tratara. – Pero como lo odio… gruño Seke mientras sentía como su enorme titán se derrumbaba en pedazos.

Un momento después sin más alternativa Zeke tuvo que salir del enorme cuerpo que desaparecía entre vapor.

Su figura apareció lentamente entre el vapor que se disipaba, pronto el rubio se encontraba de pie rodeado de varios soldados que le apuntaban.

Zeke levanto una mano en ademán de hablar pero antes de decir nada su extremidad fue cercenada hasta la altura del codo cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡JODIDO LEVI ESO ES INECESARIO! Grito con ira el rubio mirando hacia el lado de donde llego el tajo, sin embargo la respuesta se escuchó en dirección opuesta adonde miraba.

\- No fui yo pero no me molesta la idea de rebanarte al completo. Contesto el pelinegro amenazando con una de sus hojas al frente.

Zeke miro de nuevo hacia donde había ocurrido el corte encontrándose con una larga hoja que atravesó su rostro de lado a lado sin miramiento y ahora con el vapor despejado vio a la causante de ello, Hanji sostenía la empuñadura del arma que atravesaba su rostro mientras dejaba ver su semblante furioso.

\- ¡YO TE CORTARE EN CIENTOS DE PEDASOS MALNACIDO! Grito la castaña, antes de jalar con violencia la hoja provocándole al rubio un tajo que abrió gran parte de su rostro, mientras aquellos que se encontraban entorno a Hanji retrocedieron un par de pasos, después de todo era mejor poner distancia cuando la castaña estaba enojada.

Zeke se sostuvo los girones de carne con la mano que le quedaba y aun entre la abundante cantidad de sangre hablo. – Solo cumplo con mis órdenes si no puedo llevarte en circunstancias útiles debería eliminarte, no te lo tomes personal habría masticado a cualquiera.

\- Usted es alguien repugnante Sr. Zeke. Se escuchó decir a una voz fina y aguda a espaldas de varios soldados que abrieron paso dejando ver a Historia ahora usando su uniforme militar y un equipo de maniobra.

\- Por los acontecimientos actuales, queda condenado a ser encerrado de por vida en los calabozos subterráneos o salir de la Isla para siempre so pena de ser ejecutado ante una negativa. Paraíso no está dispuesto a someterse ante ataques de nadie. Sentencio Historia.

Zeke soltó su rostro que sanaba más rápido que el ahora faltante brazo. – Cierto majestad, pero el caso es que aún hay una negociación pendiente… pero esta vez seré claro…

Historia no lo dejo terminar interrumpiendo con voz firme – Si quieren pelea la tendrán pero le recuerdo que las murallas no están precisamente huecas si sabe a lo que me refiero…

Zeke guardo silencio unos segundos mientras su vista se desviaba hacia su hermano menor que mientras tanto salía de su titán con ayuda de Mikasa y Armin. Para al final soltar un suspiro de resignación.

\- Entiendo a qué se refiere pequeña majestad, pero Mare aún puede hacer mucho para bloquear comercialmente a Paraíso, y me asegurare de ello a menos que me entregue a mi hermano como seguro, a la chica llamada Mikasa y ha Hanji como esposa quiera o no.

Historia levanto una ceja mirando con incredulidad al rubio. – Ni Eren, ni Mikasa irán a ningún lado menos a Mare obligarlos seria convertirlo en renes y sobre Hanji… no la voy a obligar a casarse… bueno tal vez si pero con alguno de mis soldados no con el enemigo, no después de ver su ataque deliberado y su trata de control metal o lo que haya sido.

Zeke gruño entre dientes pero una vez más fue interrumpido esta vez por Hanji – A callar Zeke porque yo no soy una mujer disponible para el matrimonio. Anuncio la castaña sacando los papeles que guardaba en el cinturón del vestido, enseñándolo a una distancia precautoria de Zeke, para después darlos a Historia quien los reviso dibujando una expresión de estupefacción en su rostro.

\- Aquí marca que… Hanji está casada con el capitán Levi… y son legales, ¿Cuándo paso esto? anuncio la pequeña reina mientras revisaba los sellos que aparecían en ellos.

Todo al rededor se veían sorprendidos pero sin duda los más consternados eran el comandante y Moblit.

Erwin fue el primero en tomar los papeles con algo de brusquedad de las manos de Historia y junto a Moblit recorrieron el texto resistiéndose a creer tal cosa.

Al ver aquella reacción Hanji no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda rayando todo el ambiente la situación político-militar en el que estaban – Ha… Erwin, Moblit; lamento que esto parezca como que no valoro sus atenciones anteriores pero las cosas se complicaron y necesitaba una solución pronta y en ese momento el único que estaba presente era Levi…

Ambos hombres aludidos miraron con excesiva seriedad a la castaña, mientras Levi se acercó por detrás de ella ya sin importar mostrar o no su lado emocional más o menos por llamarlo de alguna forma, coloco sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Hanji recargando su cabeza ligeramente sobre el hombro de la castaña pero sin dejar su tono serio de siempre hablo - Las cosas se dieron así por lo que agradecería dejaran de pretender a mi esposa.

Moblit fue el primero en darla media vuelta murmurando algún tipo de palabra altisonante mientras se incorporaba a un grupo de soldados a un lado entre los que estaban del resto del escuadrón de la castaña.

\- Lamento el momento en que decidí enviarte a verificar las cosas LEVI… se quejó Erwin entregando los papeles a Historia con claro ademan de molestia.

Los tres son patéticos, tal comportamiento por una mujer loca y problemática; yo al menos lo hago para cumplir una misión. Se quejó Zeke.

\- ¡Basta! Esposen a Zeke y sáquenlo de la Isla, comándate Erwin aliste a sus mejores hombres para llevar a este… enemigo fuera, por cierto antes que nada usen la misma forma que aplicaron con migo para liberar a los que aún están controlados por él. Ordeno Historia, tras lo cual Levi fue el primero en moverse llegando primero hasta Eren que tenía un golpe aun sangrente en la frente.

El pelinegro solo llego hasta el chico para rosar con bastante brusquedad dicha herida en la cabeza de este y después alcanzar a Farlan que para ese momento emprendía la huida del lugar aún bajo el influjo de Zeke; así sin mediar palabra alguna estampo su mano con sangre sobre el rostro del más alto haciendo que incluso este cayera de espaldas y espero.

El resultado no se hizo esperar así como con los anteriores casos Farlan recupero la conciencia sobre sí mismo en pocos segundos, dando ahora a Levi una mirada de duda y desconcierto. - ¿Levi… que sucedió? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Y… ¿Qué carajos está pasando, por qué tanta gente? ¡EL MURO DEL CASTILLO ESTA DERRUMBADO!

Todas las dudas y sorpresa del rubio acallaron al notar como el pelinegro lo miraba con una seriedad que precedía algo malo, lo que se confirmó con una sola línea de la boca de Levi.

\- Así que… Isabel, mi pequeña hermanita… está embarazada.

Farlan paso saliva mientras una gota de sudor frio bajaba por su frente. – Yo… puedo explicar eso… además… soy un hombre responsable… haaa tu no debías enterarte de eso.

Solo el silencio incomodo quedo entre ellos.

 **\- Un día y muchas horas después –**

La guardia había recorrido sin parar todo el camino de las murallas hasta el mar, Zeke en calidad de prisionero llevaba unas amplias cubiertas de cuero que inmovilizaban sus manos esposadas así como una mordaza del mismo material, medidas necesaria para prevenir una transformación inesperada.

Erwin dirigía el grupo conformado por sus 3 capitanes y los escuadrones de estos ahora a varios metros de la costa donde el buque de Mare permanecía anclado, hacían entrega de Zeke al mando militar a cargo, que a su vez era secundado por varios militares de mirada expectante ante el panorama de ver a Zeke en calidad de exiliado de la isla, aun su propio hijo veía casi incrédulo el que su padre hubiera sido derrotado.

Una vez entregado a su bando uno de los soldados retiro la mordaza de la boca del rubio. – No crean que esto se quedara así… Soltó Zeke casi en un gruñido.

Sin mediar palabra alguna aquellos de Mare regresaron a su buque elevando anclas y comenzando un pausado avance en las quietas olas del mar.

\- Termino… por ahora. Señalo Erwin antes de realizar la señal para regresar.

 **-o-O-o-**

Hanji avanzaba lentamente sobre su montura pensando en lo bien cuidado que estaba su caballo, aun después del tiempo que tenia de no usarlo tras tomar el puesto de consejera, Moblit era bueno en ello después de todo él lo había conservado junto con el propio.

Los ojos de la castaña se movieron hasta localizar a su fiel ayudante, mientras sus pensamientos divagaban en la linda cena que había tenido con él, el bosque, las luces, la música.

\- Hay Moblit… eres un hombre tan tierno y siempre has cuidado de mí, pero solo puedo verte como un amigo… más bien como un hermano protector. Pensó Hanji con un poco de pesadumbres.

\- No se martirice por eso líder. Escucho Hanji aun lado de ella, topándose con Nifa a su lado.

\- Moblit en verdad deseaba tener su afecto pero es un hombre centrado y sabe cuándo es momento de retirarse. Escucho la castaña ahora al lado opuesto, en esta ocasión era Abel quien le hablaba.

\- Realmente de quien debería preocuparse… un poco… es… bueno… ya sabe el comandante no es un hombre que seda fácilmente. Añadio Keiji aun lado de Abel.

Hanji escucho atenta las palabras de sus subordinados para después mirar al frente y notar como a la cabeza del grupo iban Erwin y Levi a la par.

Al principio del grupo con un tanto de separación entre ellos y los demás avanzaban ambos hombres.

\- Solo fue suerte la tuya, que todo se conjugara para que terminaras firmando esa acta. Sentencio Erwin con marcada seriedad en su voz.

Levi lo miro de reojo - Tal vez, pero es legal. Deberías aceptarlo.

\- Hanji se vio forzada a firma. Agrego el rubio.

\- ¿Te molesta pensar que en algunas horas acompañare a Hanji a su habitación? Antes en la legión ella y yo pasábamos noches enteras juntos. Respondió el pelinegro con un ligero tono de presunción.

\- Tomando o trabajando. No con las turbias intenciones que tienes ahora. Fue la respuesta de Erwin ahora casi en un reclamo.

\- ¿Turbias intenciones? ¿En serio? ¿Con que dignidad TU te através a acusarme de eso? Se quejó Levi mirando directamente a su superior.

Erwin ni siquiera dio importancia a las palabras de Levi – Igual tú vas a estar muy ocupado estos días, después de todo ahora si estas en turno de servicio, mi estimado Levi, además tienes cosas que hacer como el papeleo para el permiso de paternidad de Isabel y Farlan, entre otras cosas.

\- ¿Qué? eso no me corresponde y que son esas "otras cosas". Se quejó el pelinegro.

Erwin solo sonrió ladino ante la idea de al menos arruinarle su inicio de matrimonio al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Algunos días más tarde.**

\- Hanji, Hanji, ¡HANJI! Llamo repetidamente la pequeña reina al notar como su consejera parecía no escucharla.

\- Hanji ¿me estas escuchando?

La castaña la miro un momento – Lo siento Historia, solo estaba pensando ¿En dónde se abra metido Levi? no lo he visto desde que regresamos a los muros, Moblit no lo ha visto incluso él tuvo que darles algunas labores a su escuadrón y Erwin bueno el solo me dijo que "está un poco ocupado".

\- ¿Te preocupa tu marido? respondió la rubia sonriendo de medio lado.

La castaña dibujo un ligero sonrojo que trato de disimular girándose hacia otro lado. – No es eso, solo tenía curiosidad, además ya me entere que Isabel está embarazada y creí que tal vez Levi estaría ocupado con los permisos para Farlan y ella.

\- ¿No han consumado su matrimonio verdad? Respondió Historia casi ignorando lo dicho por su consejera.

\- ¡HISTORIA! Le reprendió su consejera con molestia.

\- Hanji, Hanji por favor no tienes que ponerte de esa forma además al final fue el que elegiste, tu misma me susurraste el nombre del capitán Levi cuando te pregunte tu elección esa noche cuando se realizó la presentación, si Zeke no hubiera interrumpido todos lo habrían escuchado.

\- Ese no es motivo para que cuestiones mi vida íntima. Contesto Hanji cruzando los brazos.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Esa noche.**

Hanji portaba su camisón largo de algodón mientras soltaba su cabello para ir a dormir cuando escucho repetidos golpecitos sobre el vidrio de la ventana de su habitación, descubriendo a Levi suspendido fuera de esta por medio de su equipo de maniobra.

\- ¿Levi, pero que haces aquí? Cuestiono la castaña abriendo la hoja de vidrio, permitiendo el acceso del pelinegro.

\- Bueno, al fin logre deshacerme de las labores que Erwin me impuso y adonde más podría ir si no a la habitación de mi esposa.

Hanji miro al pelinegro como no comprendiendo sus palabras. – Pero Levi… ahora que tenemos nuevamente una calma por lo menos temporal deberíamos enfocarnos en planes de protección a futuro para Paraiso, no es necesario que aparentes ser un marido todo el tiempo, y sé que prefieres tu espacio… así que puedes no…

Levi desabrocho el seguro que fijaba el equipo a su cadera dejándolo caer al suelo interrumpiendo las palabras de Hanji para acto seguido avanzar hacia la castaña haciéndola retroceder, hasta hacerla tropezar con el borde de la cama, terminando sobre ella.

\- ¡LEVI! ¿Pero qué haces?... esto es…

\- Te dije que reclamaría mis derechos como esposo; y ya espere mucho. Susurro el pelinegro en el oído de la castaña asiendo que la piel de Hanji fuera recorrida por un escalofrió.

\- Pero Levi… yo… ya no es necesario… artículo de forma entrecortada la castaña.

Levi la miro un momento analizando la expresión de su rostro - Si no lo deseas puedes negarte, no te forzare a nada; pero soy claro al decir que no firmare ningún divorcio. Ahora dime ¿Quieres que me vaya sin tocarte un solo cabello?

Hanji mordió ligeramente su labio ladeando el rostro en un infructuoso intento de ocultar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Los labios del pelinegro formaron una fina sonrisa para después proceder a besar el cuello femenino, espero un momento y después de no haber una reacción desfavorable se permitió seguir llenando de pequeños besos el área bajando lentamente hasta toparse con el primer botón del blanco camisón, el cual desabotono usando la boca de forma hábil.

Tras soltar el botón se incorporó para liberar los propios en su camisa quitándola para dejarla caer a un lado dejando al descubierto su dorso.

La respiración de Hanji comenzaba a acelerarse ligeramente al ver de esta forma al pelinegro; y no es que no le hubiera visto el dorso antes pero ahora al contemplarlo podía notar un claro brillo de deseo en sus ojos.

Levi observo como el pecho de Hanji subía y bajaba lentamente tratando de ocultar su deseo de sentir las carias de sus manos, a lo que él respondió abriendo la tela para dejar a su vista los pequeños y redondos pechos de la castaña.

Apenas un momento después su lengua saboreaba el botón rosado que coronaba su seno derecho mientras masajeaba hábilmente el izquierdo, al tiempo que disfrutaba de los pequeños y bajos gemidos que Hanji trataba de ocultar cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano.

Consumar aquella unión matrimonial, era lo que ahora estaban deseando ambos; cuando inesperadamente la puerta de la habitación fue abierta.

\- Hanji antes de que te duermas, solo quería recordarte que mañana tienes que acompañarme al… Historia se quedó quieta sujetando la perilla de la puerta contemplando aquella escena, pero su cuerpo tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente cerrando la hoja de madera frente a ella solo escuchando como un jarrón se estrellaba contra la puerta.

\- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO! Fue lo que escucho la rubia desde dentro de la habitación.

\- Vaya al capitán no le importa que sea la reina. Se quejó Historia aun escuchando algunas malas palabras del pelinegro desde dentro de la habitación.

\- ¡Perdón, pongan un letrero en la puerta!… está bien ¡Hanji olvida lo que te decía, tienes el día libre mañana! Agrego la rubia con un tono divertido.

\- ¡Que te largues mocosa, o cometeré regicidio! Fue la respuesta de Levi desde dentro.

Historia cruzo los brazos. – Ok capitán, me voy; ya pueden seguir haciendo otro pequeño Ackerman.

La reina rio ligeramente después de su comentario pero hecho a correr por el pasillo al escuchar como los pasos del pelinegro se dirigían directo hacia la puerta.

Dentro Levi más que furioso se acercaba a la puerta cuando la voz de Hanji lo llamo – Levi basta, fue un accidente y no creo que Historia vaya venir de nuevo.

\- Si viene le pesara. Se quejó el pelinegro colocando el seguro de la puerta.

Hanji sonrió ante la molestia del pelinegro, para después proceder a deslizar fuera su camisón quedando cubierta únicamente por su prenda interior baja.

Levi suspiro buscando tranquilizarse después del cortón que recibieron, para después regresar a la cama donde Hanji lo esperaba con toda intención de continuar con lo que hacían.

 **\- Fin -**

Holis : D bueno así finalizamos con este Fic, que se llevó bastante tiempo en su continuación y conclusión. Les agradezco infinitamente toda su paciencia y que lo continuaran leyendo hasta aquí después del tiempo que lo deje pendiente.

Pero sobre todo agradezco a las chicas que participaron en su escritura.

Uri la admin.

Ale Valdez V.

Elfrian CG.

Paula Francisca Villa Bustamente.

Como mención muy importante, gracias a **Uri la admin** quien fue la que planteo la idea original para este Fic y pueden encontrarla también aquí en FF como **WatashiwaUridesu** vayan a leer sus fics son graciosos ; ) jijiji.

Ahora si muchas gracias por leer este Fic esperando haya sido entretenido para todos.

Beshos espero nos leamos en otros fics después… sip ando escribiendo un par de fics mas (*w*)

Bye. (Se va a fangirlgear con la tercera temporada toda emocionada).

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
